El Elfo y el Leñador
by Hueto
Summary: Johanna Mason dijo que Blight no era mucho. E incluso alguien que no es mucho debe tener una historia. Éste es el brillante y manipulador chico que fue enviado a los juegos por su propio distrito. Éste es Blight Gavin. Éstos son los Juegos del Hambre, en su edición 52.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos personas de fanfiction. Primero que nada esta historia **NO ES MÍA.** Fue escrita originalmente en inglés por **Oisin55** , su nombre original es **The Lumberjack and the Tree-elf** y pueden encontrar tanto al maravilloso autor como la historia en mis favoritos.

Ya que es una traducción, y a pesar de que he intentado cuidar muchas cosas, no deja de parecerme algo extraña la forma de adaptarlo, así que son bienvenidas todas las sugerencias y comentarios.

Como sea diviértanse mucho y espero hacerle justicia.

* * *

Blight:

Sentarse en lo alto de los árboles no se considera de lo más productivo en el Distrito 7, es irónico hasta cierto punto, dado que está cubierto de ellos: Robles, olmos, abedules. Si hay algo con lo que todos en el distrito están familiarizados, son árboles. Y si hay algo que todos en el distrito desearían no volver a ver jamás, también árboles. De cualquier modo, la cosa no es subirse a los árboles, sino tirarlos. Después los tallamos, cortamos y mandamos al Capitolio para que hagan con ellos lo que sea que hacen que necesita tanta madera. Tienen carbón del Distrito 12 para alimentar las chimeneas, y por lo que he visto en televisión la mayoría de los edificios en la brillante ciudad están hechos de piedra y metal. El destino de nuestra madera en el Capitolio, es de seguro una frivolidad. Quizás se la coman. O quizás es la razón de que todos sus habitantes caminen como si tuviesen un palo atorado en el …

 ** _Snap_**

Abro los ojos de golpe, y me siento en la rama en la que había estado acostado segundos antes. Nunca he sentido vértigo ni incomodidad alguna al estar en lo alto de un árbol. Es más, desde los tres años cuando escapar de casa era lo más beneficioso para mi bienestar, es aquí donde encontraba paz. Escapaba a lo profundo de la sábana de árboles que envolvía al Distrito 7, encontraba un roble alto y reconfortante en el cual acurrucarme un par de horas hasta estar seguro que mi padre dormía y mis hermanos estaban tan cansados que no querrían molestarme. Solo entonces bajaría, me colaría de nuevo en casa y pretendería que nunca dejé mi lugar junto al fogón.

Busco el origen de la conmoción pero no es mas que un pavo abriéndose camino unos metros por debajo. Le aviso que debería cambiar de rumbo, pues si continúa por donde va, llegará al campamento de los leñadores, y seguro será la cena de alguien. No me hace caso, así que suspiro y me acomodo de nuevo. Podría contar con una mano las veces que uno de esos pavos testarudos ha escuchado mi sabio consejo. No son como los caballos.

Hay una razón por la que me quedo aquí cómodo tomando una ligera siesta, mientras el resto de los hombres (y bastantes mujeres) del pueblo se rompen en lomo. Yo me levanto antes que cualquier leñador, seguro incluso antes que cualquiera en el pueblo y posiblemente el distrito. Horas antes de que amanezca, voy a los establos en los que descansan los enormes caballos de tiro que transportan los troncos del bosque a los talleres y fábricas de papel.

Yo los alimento, cepillo, les pongo los arneses, herraduras, e incluso ensillo a algunos que serán los que ocupen los agentes de la paz para monitorear los campamentos. Para cuando termino, el sol ha salido y guío a los caballos al campamento a bordo de un garañón llamado Peaches. En cuanto los hombres del campamento amarran los caballos a los carros mi trabajo mañanero está hecho y lo único que debo hacer es no estorbar y acudir si es necesario. Es decir si a algún caballo se le atora una piedra en la herradura, o si se lastima de cualquier forma, o si se rehúsa a trabajar. Hay tres vías para esto, soluciono el asunto, enseño a solucionar el asunto, o acabo con la miseria del animal.

Me han dicho miles de veces que es demasiada responsabilidad para un muchacho de dieciséis años, y tardé un buen rato para que hombres que me doblan la edad, la estatura y el músculo se tomaran en serio lo que les decía. Pero los resultados hablan por si mismos. Antes de que comenzara a trabajar en los establos, habría tomado a diez hombres preparar a los caballos y guiarlos al campamento. Ahora sólo me necesitan a mi. La relación que tengo con los caballos compensa mi relación con cualquier otro ser humano en el distrito. Los caballos me adoran y la gente, bueno, me ignoran sobremanera, y eso está bien. El problema es cuando me hacen caso, porque si no tiene que ver con caballos, nunca es nada bueno.

Sobo mi hombro, negándome a examinar el moretón que comienza a aparecer, recordatorio de la última vez que mi padre me hizo caso. Me estaba esperando cuando dejé los establos esta mañana y alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a mi hombro antes de que lo esquivara.

— _¡Ya ponte a mover a éstas bestias! No te alimento para que juegues con ponis. Si no estás en el campamento en veinte minutos no te molestes en sentarte a la mesa esta noche._

La amenaza fue una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía de antemano que no cenaría hoy, con la cantidad de comida que había en la mañana, las porciones eran claramente tres. Una para él y las otras dos para mis hermanos. Me habría gustado decir que los caballos no tenían ganas de moverse porque su horrible cara los ponía nerviosos, pero eso sólo me habría ganado una nariz rota. Así que me alejé planeando en mi cabeza la mejor ruta para recoger la mayor cantidad de frutos posibles.

Con el estómago razonablemente lleno de bayas y manzanas silvestres, no hay razón alguna para no tomar una siesta e intentar olvidar que la Cosecha es hoy.

Como si fuera tan fácil no pensar en que podrías ser mandado a una muerte segura, como los tributos del año pasado, doce años ambos. Al menos sus padres no tuvieron que soportar la agonía mucho tiempo, los dos murieron el primer día.

Espero que ningún niño de doce sea elegido este año, casi tanto como espero no ser yo. Y eso es más que probable.

Soy el único en mi familia que toma teselas porque soy el único que puede. Abel y Jonel, mis hermanos, han pasado la edad de la Cosecha, pero claro, todos en casa deben hacer lo necesario para poner comida en la mesa. Si en realidad contásemos, mi tesela y el sueldo de Jonel es lo que lo hace. Abel y mi padre convierten todos los sesterceres que tocan en cerveza. En un año, cuando Jonel crezca lo suficiente, hará lo mismo y tendré que tomar aún más tesela.

No tiene caso perder el sueño pensando en eso. La Cosecha es a las cinco y me quedan algunas horas antes de ir a la plaza. Mejor no pensar en nada. Normalmente, en el día de la Cosecha podemos dormir hasta tarde, es un día festivo después de todo, mas éste año el pueblo está atrasado en su cuota y un poco de trabajo esta mañana asegurará que los agentes de paz no le den problemas al Alcalde Lourdes o a nosotros.

A penas me había reacomodado en el árbol cuando escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose. No los pequeños y delicados pasos de algún animal, sino los pesados, ruidosos y torpes pasos de botas humanas. En segundos alcanzo a distinguir varias figuras abriéndose paso entre los árboles. Después de un rato escucho sus voces también.

— _¡Blight! ¿Dónde estás musguito estúpido?_

En el distrito, tu nivel de amabilidad es inversamente proporcional a tus músculos. Y a juzgar por su tamaño éstos no eran nada buena compañía.

Me deslizo poco a poco hacia abajo, dejándome caer de rama en rama. Tardo poco más de medio minuto en estar a una altura a la que puedan distinguirme, y cuando he bajado casi por completo, ellos ya han pasado el árbol donde me encontraba.

— _No está aquí. Ha de haber regresado su trasero de marica de vuelta al campamento._

Escojo ese momento para saltar de la última rama al suelo, a penas si hago ruido al caer, así que cuando los cinco hombres voltean, estoy esperándolos apoyado contra el roble. Los conozco a todos de cierto modo, ya no van a la escuela, pero no han de pasar de los veinte. He visto a casi todos salir con mis hermanos, lo que significa que atormentarme cuando no puedo escapar ha sido su pasatiempo regular por años. Antes de que emitan sonido alguno, me llevo un dedo a los labios.

— _No se muevan._

Se quedan quietos al instante, uno de ellos, que ha de pesar al menos quince kilos más que yo sisea enojado.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Hay un oso justo detrás de ustedes._

Se tensan de inmediato y hacen ademán de voltear, pero se acuerdan que les dije que no se movieran casi al mismo tiempo.

— _¿Dónde? ¿Se está yendo? ¿Nos mira?_

— _Esperen, está volteando hacia acá… Ah no, olvídenlo, sólo es Connell._

Connell, el más grande de todos se va poniendo morado, de ésa clase de morado que indica que tienes una preocupante serie de pústulas en lugares innombrables.

— _No es gracioso, idiota._

— _Hey, lo lamento. Cualquiera comente un error._

— _Y en cambio mirándote a ti nadie podría dudar que eres un pequeño estúpido y asqueroso_ **elfo** _._

Yo no hago gesto alguno, ni me pongo de ningún color. Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo odie menos por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason:

— _Pequeño, estúpido y asqueroso_ **elfo** _._

Me río como los demás a pesar de que no es tan gracioso. Decirle elfo a alguien es ir demasiado lejos, pero la combinación de la cara morada de Connel y la sonrisita de suficiencia del muchacho lo hace todo el doble de cómico. No me malentiendan, yo jamás en la vida usaría ese término con nadie, pero no es como si él no lo hubiera oído antes.

Es decir, miren al chico. Por supuesto que el término elfo como lo dijo Connell no tiene nada que ver con árboles o magia, pero ahora mismo sí que parece uno, lleva pedazos de ramitas en el cabello y en la cara manchas de tierra. Está también su constitución delgada, tan impropia para alguien del Distrito 7 y esas facciones delicadas, de grandes ojos que nos miran divertidos, desafiantes. Le queda tan bien el término elfo. Y es gracioso. Creo.

Él niega con la cabeza y camina lejos de nosotros.— _Oh Connell, las Cosechas han sido demasiado benevolentes contigo._

Golpe bajo, pero no creo que Connell lo haya captado, es uno de mis grandes amigos pero no es una lumbrera. Tobin si que entiende.

— _Bueno, no vamos a ser ninguno de nosotros ahí parados este día_ **elfo** _._

— _Estoy seguro que me echarán porras desde donde quiera que vean, si la suerte no está de mi lado_ —. Opina el chico haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano e imitando la voz nasal del Capitolio que me saca una carcajada que convierto en tos antes de que volteen a verme extrañados.

— _No estamos aquí para conversar. Regresemos al campamento_ —. Técnicamente el líder es Connell pero no veo la hora de regresar, antes de que alguien diga algo estúpido. Corrección, más estúpido.

Afortunadamente nadie objeta. Tobin, Connell, Ram y Ercole me toman la palabra y regresamos por donde venimos, o al menos lo intentamos. Ram lidera el grupo porque es el que tiene mejor sentido de la dirección. No me molesto en voltear a ver si el niño nos sigue, hasta donde yo sé siempre pone a los caballos primero así que lo hará. De hecho, seguro que llega antes que nosotros. Mientras tanto Ram parece saber por dónde va y vamos a buen paso hasta casi media milla del campamento, donde nos encontramos un riachuelo que definitivamente no habíamos pasado antes.

— _Carajo_ —Susurra Ram— _Debimos desviarnos demasiado al sur._

Estaba escogiendo las groserías adecuadas para dedicarle cuando escucho detrás de mi cómo el chico toma una rama larga y la usa para saltar el agua. Con un ágil movimiento, da una voltereta en el aire y cae en una rama baja del primer árbol de la orilla. En segundos ya se ha ido saltando entre los árboles, volteo a ver a mis compañeros y todos estamos sorprendidos a nuestro pesar.

— _Mira al maldito elfo volar._ —Murmura Tobin. Los demás gruñen con aprobación o hacen comentarios similares. Suspiro y me resigno a mojarme hasta las rodillas.

Nos toma diez minutos a todos encontrar un lugar donde pasar sin esfuerzo. Por suerte justo al otro lado escuchamos ya los ruidos del campamento. Llegar a él toma otros veinte minutos y cuando al fin ponemos pie en el lugar, casi todos los demás están por irse. El líder de mi grupo, Mack, levanta una ceja indignado.

— _¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a un crío?_

— _Encontrarlo fue fácil._ —Le sonrío— _Regresar fue la parte complicada. No me importa lo que Connell diga, ésta es la última vez que dejo que Ram elija el camino._

— _Su padre era igualito a su edad. Demasiadas habladurías sobre su gran habilidad en los bosques, y luego no podía encontrar el camino a casa porque no veía más allá de la primera línea de árboles._ —Dice Mack con una carcajada, que al rato baja hasta convertir en susurro.— _No le digas al viejo Burgen que te he dicho esto, pero al único que confiaría mi vida ahí dentro es al chico que tiene durmiendo en la cocina._

Sigo la dirección en que apunta su dedo y observo al chico removiendo los arneses de los caballos. Mientras lo hace, acaricia a los animales y les susurra palabras reconfortantes. Se han esfumado de su cara el disgusto y el sarcasmo, es como si fuera otro ser humano enteramente diferente.

— _¿De verdad? Pero mira el tamaño que tiene. No hay modo de que pueda blandir un hacha o derribar nada._ —Dejo de verlo para volver mi atención a Mack— _¿La bebida de anoche aún te está afectando viejo?_

— _Tu y yo estamos en el negocio de los árboles, somos leñadores, pero Blight… Jamás será uno de nosotros y lo sabemos. Su padre lo sabe, en cierto modo él mismo lo sabe. Y sabemos también que nadie conoce estos bosques como él. Como ya te dije, mi dinero está en ése musguillo si alguno tuviera que sobrevivir ahí unos días. Si me preguntas, su padre no sabe o no le importa la clase de hijo que tiene._ —La voz se le vuelve algo delgada y agrega:— _Como sea, no es mi lugar opinar sobre eso. Ni el tuyo. Ya acabé de recoger aquí, ve y empaca tu equipo muchacho._

— _Te veré en la plaza_ —Me despido con un gesto de mano. Mack se pone serio de repente.

— _¿Tienes a alguien ahí éste año Jason?_

— _No. Mi hermana es mayor que yo, y desde el año pasado ya no soy elegible. Mis sobrinos son aún muy pequeños y los primos muy mayores. ¿tú?_

— _Es el primer año de mi Darra_ —Suspira Mack— _Su nombre sólo está una vez. Mi esposa y yo nos hemos asegurado de eso._

— _La suerte está a su favor._ —Concluyo, antes de comenzar a recoger la herramienta. Mack se aleja con paso cansado. Con cuidado pongo la cantimplora y dos hachas en un bulto que entregaré a los agentes de paz para que lo guarden en la bodega durante la noche. Cambio mi playera, para que madre me deje entrar a casa sin tener que bañarme en el frío. Estoy por terminar cuando noto que Blight está a punto de partir con los caballos.

No puedo evitar mirarlo trabajar, la facilidad con que maneja a las bestias, las que podrían encabritarse y aplastarlo en cualquier momento. Es algo impresionante. A veces me es difícil recordar que es hermano de Jonel, lo cual es muy estúpido puesto que Jonel es de mis mejores amigos. Aunque si consideras que podría contar con una mano las veces que he hablado de él o con él deja de ser tan sorprendente.

Ha sido muy poco hablador desde que íbamos juntos al colegio, y como le llevo tres años siempre había sido el otro hermano de Jonel. Me siento mal por él, todos sabemos lo que pasa en su casa. Sin madre, su padre es el borracho del pueblo, y sus hermanos son buenas personas en general, pero no hablan de Blight. Nunca.

Blight, incluso su nombre no le ayuda, quiero decir que nadie en su sano juicio le pone a su hijo "plaga"*. Como dijo Mack, no es mi asunto, y parece muy alegre con los caballos.

No sé por qué lo hago, mis cosas están listas y podría marcharme de una buena vez a casa, pero antes de que acabe de pensarlo, ya estoy caminando hacia la inusualmente callada manada de caballos. He tenido que acercarme a ellos un par de veces desde que acabó el colegio y comencé a trabajar en el bosque. Lograr que hagan lo que quieres es una combinación de entrenamiento, intimidación y sobornos, a menos que seas Blight, es por eso que él dejó antes la escuela, para atender a la manada del pueblo. Hace más dinero que su padre de seguro, me pregunto cómo es que no parece que pueda comprar ni un hueso de pavo.

Una de las yeguas parece inconforme con mi presencia, y bufa sin miramientos antes de alzar sus patas delanteras amenazadoramente. De la nada aparece Blight, acariciando su trompa y susurrándole que es una buena chica, muy muy buena chica, y luego se vuelve a mirarme.

— _¿Hay algo que necesites Leñabobo? Aún no acabo aquí ni acabaré si vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo._ —Me mira con ésa cara que pone cuando no importa lo que digas, seguro se te va a ir a la yugular con su respuesta así que decido tomar el camino de la honestidad.

— _En realidad quería ver si puedo ayudar en algo_ —La cara no le cambia cuando responde.

— _¿Alguna vez he necesitado ayuda?_

— _No, yo sé que no pero hoy es diferente. Debes verte bien para después._

Me mira directo a los ojos. Nunca los había notado de verdad, eran realmente extraordinarios, del mismo tono azul grisáceo que Abel y Jonel pero de algún modo parecían más vivos, más inteligentes, tenían un brillo singular. Cuando su rostro está así, inexpresivo, sus ojos parecen estar llenos de risas, y por un momento idiota sólo quiero hacerlas salir. Digo idiota puesto que lo más probable es que si logro hacerlo reír será a mis expensas. Intento cubrir la pausa.

— _Soy Jason._

 _—Ya sé._

 _—Y tu eres Blight._

 _—Ya sé._

Dioses, qué pendejo soy.

Estoy listo para dar media vuelta y ocultar mi cara hirviente cuando él habla de nuevo.

— _Los dioses saben que tengo miles de cosas que hacer antes de la Cosecha. Cabello, cejas y quién sabe cómo vayan a quedar mis cutículas después de un día como el de hoy. Elige una montura Jason, veremos qué puedes hacer._

He montado antes, muchas veces, pero Blight se ha subido y puesto en marcha antes de que yo pudiera poner un pie en la montura. Creo ser un buen jinete, pero al lado del chico, que va a pelo sobre el caballo soy un saco de patatas. Afortunadamente, él se concentra más en contar y dirigir a los caballos que en mi y llegamos a los establos en relativo silencio.

Había varios chiquillos cuando llegamos, la mayoría de ellos en edad escolar pero muy pequeños para ser elegibles para la Cosecha. Se ganaron unos pocos sesterceres ayudando a Blight a limpiar y cuidar a los caballos. Hice lo que pude para ayudar, intentando ignorar las risitas que provocaban los torpes esfuerzos del gran bruto leñador. Tengo que decir a su favor que Blight no se rió ni me regañó, ni a mi ni a nadie. Nos daba algunos consejos, enseñando a un niño a limpiar lugares escondidos de la montura, ayudando a una niña a cepillar a una cría y poniendo su mano sobre la mía cuando no encontró otra manera de mostrarme que entre más largos los movimientos de cepillado más rápido terminaría y mejor se sentiría el caballo.

— _Si hay algo que sabían hacer los antiguos americanos era criar caballos._

 _—¿Antiguos americanos?_

 _—Si, ya sabes, antes de Panem. Los que construyeron los caminos y las ciudades gigantes._

 _—¿Te tragas esos cuentos?_ —Me reí a carcajadas— _¿Edificios de miles de metros de alto o tan anchos que cabía todo el pueblo dentro?_

 _—Nunca lo sabremos ¿o si?_ —Sonrió Blight— _Al menos no con la información que nos da el Capitolio._

Los caballos están alimentados y listos para pasar la tarde en tiempo récord y de pronto me encuentro sólo en los establos con Blight. No me está mirando, en cambio se despide de los animales. Sé que no debería preguntar pero no me puedo frenar de preguntar.

— _¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?_

 _—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jonel?_ —Responde después de una enorme pausa.

— _Porque no creo que me de una buena respuesta._ —¿De qué estoy hablando? No tiene nada que ver conmigo, Jonel es mi amigo y Blight es la broma del pueblo. Mi boca traicionera sigue abriéndose en contra de mis deseos.— _He escuchado que la cosa no va bien, con lo de tu padre y el asunto de tu madre._

— _No sientas pena._ —Se voltea a mirarme— _Estoy bien donde estoy. No estoy en casa lo suficiente como para que me importe. Aquí en los establos, en el bosque, estoy bien. Así que déjalo, ríete con Jonel, con todos tus amigos, no me importa. Hace mucho que dejó de importarme._

Algo se contrae en mi estómago con sus palabras. Es vergüenza, y culpa. Porque todos hemos dicho las mismas cosas sobre Blight, quizás no con tanto veneno como sus hermanos, pero las he dicho igual que todos. Y ahora no sé que decirle.

— _Te veo mañana._ —Murmuré y me di la vuelta.

— _Si es que sigo aquí._

Volteo a verlo una vez más y me encuentro con la misma mirada que yo tuve años atrás, cada vez que llegaba la Cosecha, la misma chispa que tienen los niños cuando están parados en la plaza y le ruegan a los dioses no ser ellos los elegidos.

— _Estarás bien. ¿Tienes como, cinco papeles dentro?_

 _—Veinticinco. Mi tesela nos alimenta._

Aún no puedo decir nada útil, pero mientras miro al chico de dieciséis años frente a mi me acuerdo que no soy tan mayor. Y que quizás tenemos más en común de lo que jamás admitiría. De pronto quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo estará bien, y que no tiene nada que temer. Éste impulso me hace sentir aún más avergonzado que la culpa de hace un momento.

Blight se aleja y mis últimas palabras salen de mi boca como todo éste día, de la nada.

 _—Buena suerte, y que la suerte…_

 _—Esté siempre de tu lado_ —Termina Blight sonriente, la única sonrisa desprovista de sarcasmo que le he visto.

* * *

 ***Blight significa plaga en inglés.**

 **Concluyo éste segundo capítulo aclarando de nueva cuenta que ésta historia NO es mía y que son bienvenidos los comentarios de casi cualquier clase. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blight:

Aún estoy pensando en el extraño encuentro que tuve con Jason de camino a casa. Jamás le he dicho más de nueve o diez palabras, y la mayoría de ellas han sido sarcasmos e insultos. En mi defensa es uno de los amigos de Jonel, en su defensa, ha sido de los más tolerables. Llegan a casa cuando es demasiado noche para seguir en los bosques, ya que Abel y Jonel son las cabecillas del grupo. Normalmente Jason y yo nos tratamos con indiferencia, aunque ha habido sus excepciones. Como cuando me encerró en el lugar donde guardamos las astillas, grité casi toda la tarde hasta que los agentes de paz me sacaron y me llevaron a casa, aún recuerdo la paliza que me dio papá por eso. También estuvo esa vez que me aventó un balón tan fuerte que caí de espaldas sin aliento. Y siempre con eso de **elfo.** La palabra ha rodado en su boca tanto como en la de los demás.

Claro que si confesara que en realidad lo soy, las cosas serían mucho peores.

¿Por qué me siguió entonces? No intentó estorbar mi trabajo ni hizo ninguna broma a mis expensas, no es que en mi ambiente eso sea muy fácil, pero aun así parecía genuinamente amable. Y cuando hablamos de la Cocecha, la mirada en sus ojos era terrible, y ni siquiera es elegible. Por un momento deseé que Jason fuese mi amigo, de verdad. Y por el más pequeño de los segundos me permití imaginar que éramos algo más. ¿Cómo se sentiría si alguien en el distrito quisiera ser algo más que mi amigo?

Alejo todo pensamiento en cuanto veo la puerta de casa, como siempre, entro por la parte de atrás y me estiro un poco en la manta que me sirve de cama, al lado de la estufa. Papá duerme en el único cuarto y Abel y Jonel comparten la sala donde nos reunimos a ver los Juegos. No me quejo, en verano dejo la puerta de atrás abierta, así que no hace tanto calor, y en invierno puedo poner fuego sin que se den cuenta. Además de un poco de soledad e independencia de mi familia.

A penas he puesto la cabeza en el suelo cuando un gruñido que pudo bien haber sido de un perro rabioso me levanta de golpe.

 _—¡Levántate huevón! ¡Esto no es una posada para holgazanes! ¡Arriba YA!_

El cariñoso de papá. Ha comenzado a beber desde temprano, y por alguna razón dudo que la causa sea el estrés que le causa que su hijo pequeño sea elegible para la Cosecha. Me levanto y me pongo frente a él. Como el resto de los hombres en el distrito, es un hombre enorme. No le he heredado nada más que los ojos, azules, casi grises, ojos que me miran entrecerrados y molestos.

 _— La plaga de mi vida._ —Murmura— _Debí ahogarte cuando naciste._

 _— Así es, pero en tu infinita bondad me diste la oportunidad de tomar tesela y contribuir en lo que pueda a esta familia que tanto me ha dado. —_ Me sé el discurso de memoria.

 _— Vístete, si llegas tarde a la Cosecha te echaré a los agentes de paz y venderé lo que quede de ti._

 _— Falta una hora para la Cosecha y la plaza está a unos minutos de aquí. —_ Le dije levantando una ceja— _Además yo no me iré dando tumbos, como otros._

En cuanto acabo de hablar me agacho, ya que veo venir el golpe, pero papá es tan rápido que me da en la oreja derecha. Doy unos pasos atrás, casi quemándome los zapatos con las brasas aún encendidas, me golpeo contra la estufa pero no le doy la satisfacción de hacerle saber que me dolieron ambos golpes.

Me dedica una última mirada de desprecio. _— Vístete para la Cosecha Blight. —_ Dice enfatizando mi nombre con un escupitajo.

Peleo en contra de la ola de odio que me llena, y la saco a modo de sentido suspiro. No tiene ningún caso. Debería estar, estoy, acostumbrado a esto. Sólo faltan dos años para cumplir dieciocho, y adiós a las Cosechas, podré aplicar para una residencia propia. Dos años. Parece una eternidad.

Me han dicho que mi padre solía ser uno de los hombres más dulces del distrito. Era el líder de su grupo de leñadores y todos querían trabajar para él. Sencillo, guapo, compasivo, siempre recogiendo flores en el bosque, metiéndolas en su saco y presentándolas a mi madre cuando regresaba a casa. A penas si recuerdo esos días. Tenía siete cuando nos levantamos una mañana para encontrar el lugar de mamá vacío. Los agentes de paz se burlaban, diciendo que ella y el jefe de ellos habían tenido un amorío por meses. Que a él lo habían reasignado al Distrito 2 y ella se había marchado con él.

De la nada, papá se entregó a la bebida. Se volvió vengativo, amargado y cruel. Usó el albohol para bloquear los rumores que llegaban a sus oídos. El hombre que se casó con la puta del agente de paz. El padre de los hijos del capitolio. Aún va a trabajar los bosques, pero no habla con nadie, y nadie se atreve a decirle nada por miedo a su legendario temperamento. Y claro, lo único que hace con las flores ahora es pisarlas.

Abel y Jonel son hijos de mi padre. Grandes, rubios y musculosos. Pocos cabales y un rencor que se extiende hasta el Distrito 12. Abel es el peor, especialmente ahora que pasa sus noches en la taberna con papá. Jonel no es mucho mejor, ni los chicos de su grupo. Pero yo, soy la viva imagen de mi madre. Cabello negro, de facciones delicadas, complexión no tan robusta. Mack, la única persona con la que interactúo con civilidad, una vez me dijo que mamá era la mujer más bella del Distrito 7 y que tengo su carisma y ternura. Me irrité hasta que me di cuenta que la intención de Mack no era insultarme.

Asi que tengo todo el carisma y ternura de mamá, y le recuerdo a mi padre todos los días a la mujer que lo humilló. Así es como obtuve mi nombre, Blight. La plaga de su vida. Y ha sido mi nombre desde entonces, dudo que alguien se acuerde del verdadero.

Los ojos llenos de odio de papá son reemplazados en mis pensamientos por otros que tardo en reconocer. Con enojo descubro que son los de Jason y me hacen querer verme bien en la plaza. Mientras me lavo la cara y froto a conciencia mi piel, sigo reprimiéndome por el vano sentimiento que me invade. Me recuerdo a mi mismo que ni siquiera me gusta Jason, mientras saco un par de pantalones café claro y una playera azul oscura. Viéndome en el espejo, me da gusto ver que he crecido desde el año pasado, y unos pequeños músculos comienzan a verse en los brazos. Si veo a Jason en la plaza, me veré más como un hombre y menos como un mocoso que acaba de bajar de un árbol.

He estado ya veinte minutos en el baño intentando que mi cabello deje de esponjarse por detrás. Que los dioses me ayuden, me he convertido en una nenita.

Abel y Jonel están en la sala intentando hacer que la televisión funcione. La única estación que se ve claramente está mostrando la Cosecha en el distrito 10. Me doy la vuelta en silencio, esperando salir sin que me vean, pero no tuve suerte.

— _¿Vas a algún lado **elfo**?_

 _— Me apetece dar una vuelta por ahí Abel. Y si sabes lo que te conviene deberías hacer algo con tu apariencia antes de ir a la plaza, papá anda muy insistente con ese tema._

 _— Solo contigo musgo. —_ Dice Abel con una risita _—. A nosotros ya no nos preocupa la suerte._

 _— Deberías rezar para que la suerte esté de mi favor. Es mi tesela la que te metes a la boca todas las noches._

La sonrisa que Abel me dedica es fría. Tanto que me corre un hilo frio por la espalda.

 _— No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos más de eso._

No tengo idea de a qué se refiere. Su mirada dice más que la molestia repentina de papá o los comentarios de sus amigos. Me fijo en Jonel, que está sentado en el sofá a su lado, concentrando su atención en la niña del Distrito 10 que llora histérica mientras sube a la plataforma. Decido que no quiero estar cerca de ninguno de los dos. Salgo de casa, y en cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí me echo a correr.

Debo ir a la plaza, debo reportar mi nombre a los agentes de paz, pero mis piernas me llevan en una dirección diferente. No está lejos del lugar donde ponen la madera asignada a mi calle para la semana, ahí donde Jason me encerró aquella vez. Detrás de la pequeña cabaña hay tres o cuatro rocas, remuevo una de ellas y saco tres estatuas de madera: un hombre, una mujer y un pequeño gato. Eran los dioses de la casa de mamá. Papá los tiró cuando ella se fue, pero los encontré y los escondí aquí. No me acuerdo quiénes se supone que eran. Pero al ver a la pequeña figura de la mujer, se exactamente quien quiero que sea.

— _Por favor mamá, no dejes que sea yo. Por favor que no sea yo. Que no sea yo._

La plaza está decorada con afiches de colores y grandes pancartas y tapices. Hay un aire festivo en el aire. Camarógrafos están posados en lo alto de algunas tiendas y casas de los más adinerados del distrito, los que con sus tallados, o productos pueden evitarse el viaje a los bosques. Ruidosos hombres se pueden oír en la taberna, donde los leñadores disfrutan de la tarde libre antes de salir a la plaza. El escenario ha sido construido frente al Municipio*, la única estructura de piedra en el Distrito. Sus enormes pilares de mármol y brillante cúpula dorada son imponentes.

Estoy parado con los otros chicos de dieciséis, esperando a que la ceremonia comience. La plaza está casi llena. Casi todo el pueblo está aquí, así como una buena parte de los pueblos aledaños, que son muy pequeños. No todos pueden atender a la Cosecha, en especial los más alejados, así que hacen Cosechas previas, para determinar qué familias tienen que asistir. Vivimos en un gran distrito, he oído que el único más grande es el Distrito 11.

Hay cinco sillas en el escenario, cuatro de ellas ocupadas. Tres son para antiguos Campeones, el más viejo de ellos es Jules. Mack me dijo que Jules puede dormir con los ojos abiertos, así no tiene que poner atención a la Cosecha. Vera, que ganó sus juegos apuñalando a sus oponentes mientras dormían, uno por uno y el más reciente, hace diez años de su victoria, Eamon. El amor del Capitolio, las mujeres y alguno que otro hombre se desmayan a su paso. Ni siquiera yo puedo negar que a los veinticinco, es el hombre más guapo que haya visto. Aún así no me cae nada bien, nunca hemos hablado pero es el hombre que le dio el primero vaso de alcohol a mi padre cuando mamá se fue. Siempre beben juntos.

El Alcalde Lourdes está sentado a la derecha de los Campeones y es todo un modelo de compostura y buenos modales. Manos cruzadas, mirada al frente y cabeza en alto. El sitio vacante es de nuestra escolta, Tutti Marble. Ni idea de dónde esté ahora.

A las cinco en punto el reloj del municipio comienza a dar sus campanadas, haciendo que la plaza se llene aún más de la gente que estaba esperando hasta el último segundo para salir de casa, o de la taberna. Tutti sale detrás de los leñadores, coqueteando sin un ápice de vergüenza, su traje verde chillón resalta de manera grosera, aunque no tanto como su peluca de panal de abeja y las flores tatuadas en sus mejillas.

Tutti toma su lugar junto a Eamon, no sin antes darle un largo y mojado beso. El Alcalde Lourdes carraspea y se levanta de su asiento. Me preparo para el aburrido discurso. El mismo de todos los años, cómo la antigua América colapsó por su propia mano y la ayuda de la furia de la naturaleza. Cómo Panem surgió como una nueva y poderosa nación. Cómo nosotros, los distritos, traicionamos la confianza del Capitolio al rebelarnos en los Días Oscuros. Y cómo, a modo de castigo, cada año ofrecemos como tributo a un hombre y una mujer entre doce y dieciocho años para masacrarse unos a otros en los Juegos del Hambre. Nada que no hayamos oído antes. Nada que no hayamos visto ya año tras año. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí parados, temblando de miedo sabemos la razón.

A penas escucho el Tratado, no porque no quiera, sino porque el Alcalde habla muy bajito. Es una leyenda aquí en 7 y todos estamos muy orgullosos de él. Yo no recuerdo el largo invierno que azotó al Distrito hace trece años, pero todos conocemos la historia. Cómo nos moríamos de hambre, cómo el Alcalde organizó a algunos leñadores, comerciantes y agentes de paz para salir a cazar y encontrar comida. El Capitolio se enteró, por supuesto y como cazar está completamente prohibido, el Alcalde y su esposa fueron llamados al Capitolio para enfrentar cargos de alta traición frente al mismísimo presidente Snow.

El discurso que le dio al presidente es conocido: _"Hombres fuertes producen mucha madera, hombres débiles, nada."_ Él defendió sus acciones apelando que lo hizo por el bien del Capitolio, había roto las reglas sólo porque no toleraba la idea de fallarle a la capital y no dar la cuota de madera necesaria. Sus palabras fueron repetidas por muchos agentes de paz que aseguraban que les habían dado una justa cantidad de comida también para que no murieran de hambre y pudieran continuar con el orden de la ciudad. El Distrito 7 había pasado de ser un revoltoso, a ser el Distrito que arriesgó su vida por el Capitolio. Desde ese día, cazar y recolectar frutos de los bosques está permitido en el Distrito, siempre que tengas una licencia. Incluso se permitió la apertura de la taberna. El impuesto en el alcohol es exorbitante, pero el Capitolio prefiere tener un lugar específico donde reunir a los hombres y que los agentes de paz les den un vistazo.

El Alcalde Lourdes volvió como un héroe, pero nadie desafía al Capitolio y se sale con la suya. Regresó sólo. Se dice que el presidente Snow le tomó un especial aprecio a su mujer y la tomó en su servicio como otra concubina, como recordatorio de quién tiene verdaderamente el control.

Hoy, dos niños seguirán recordándonoslo.

Tutti toma el estrado en cuanto el Alcalde acaba.

 _— ¡Bienvenidos y felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! —_ Dice ella con su voz chillona, nos dedica a todos un gran guiño. Miles de comentarios sobre su cabello me cruzan por la cabeza y casi me gustaría que saliera mi nombre sólo para poder decírselos. _— ¿Quién de ustedes hermosas señoritas y estoicos caballeros tendrá el honor de representar a su distrito en los cincuentaidosavos Juegos del Hambre? ¡Es tiempo de enterarse!_

Camina a la primera bola de cristal, que contiene miles de pequeños papeles. Mete la mano y la revuelve durante algunos segundos. Creo que sabe lo asustados que estamos, niños y padres y en general todo el mundo, lo sabe y le encanta. Lo disfruta. No puedo controlar mi molestia y odio de la cara, es una suerte que las cámaras no me enfoquen.

Al fin toma un papel, lo abre y anuncia con voz resonante:

 _— ¡Charlotte Lourdes!_

Un grito ahogado recorrió a la multitud, mientras Charlotte Lourdes se aproxima a la tarima, alejándose de las demás chicas de diecisiete y acercándose a su padre. La tragedia de ésta pérdida no se le escapa a nadie. Todos conocemos a Charlie. Después de haber perdido una esposa ante el Capitolio, ahora era más que seguro que perdería a su hija menor también.

 _— ¡Qué emocionante!_ —Exclama Tutti acercando a la joven a ella en una especie de abrazo. Charlie hace lo posible por no voltear a ver a su padre, quien en cambio no aparta su mirada de ella. Como si quisiera absorber cada segundo que le quedaba de la imagen de su hija. Se podía oír a sus hermanas llorando en la multitud. Tutti pregunta si hay voluntarios, y como es natural no hay ninguno. Tutti se vuelve a ver al Alcalde. _— Debería estar orgulloso, ¡Qué tributo más hermoso!_ —El Alcalde no le devuelve la mirada, pero si éstas pudieran matar, el resto del distrito habría acabado con Tutti Marble en un segundo. Ella pide una ronda de aplausos y la recibe. Es lo que se debe hacer y los agentes de paz están vigilando, pero es muy corta. Lo menos que podemos hacer.

 _— Y ahora, conozcamos al guapetón que acompañará a nuestra Charlotte al escenario. Debo decir que los hombres son lo que más me gusta de este distrito. Siempre saben cómo hacer a una chica del Capitolio feliz. —_ Le sonríe a Eamon, que le dedica la sonrisa más deseada en Panem. Tutti dirige su atención a la urna con nombres de chicos. Ahí está mi nombre, veinticinco veces. Dioses por favor, que no sea yo. No importa que papá me mate a golpes, que Abel y Jonel se burlen de mi el resto de mi vida, incluso si me exponen como elfo ante todos y me cacen como perro por todo el distrito. Que no sea yo.

Tutti toma el papel. Lo abre. Lo lee

 _— ¡Merrill Mason!_

No soy yo

Merrill Mason se abre paso hacia el escenario. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Lo conozco, me ayudaba con los caballos. Es uno de los seis hijos de ésa pobre familia. Sólo tiene trece.

Otra vez, Tutti llama a los voluntarios que brillan por su ausencia. Jamás he conocido a alguien lo suficientemente valiente para ofrecerse. No somos Distritos como el 1, 2 o el 4, que entrenan a sus niños para los Juegos. Así que la voz que grita no tiene sentido alguno de ser. Y no tiene sentido tampoco que me suene tan familiar.

 _— ¡Nos ofrecemos! ¡Nos ofrecemos para competir en los Juegos del Hambre!_

¿Papá?

Mi padre camina hacia donde estoy. Se detiene justo frente a la cuerda que nos separa de los de quince.

 _— Mi hijo, Blight Gavin se ofrece como voluntario para los Juegos del Hambre._

Se ha vuelto loco. Tutti no sabe qué decir.

— _Esto es altamente irregular. —_ Logra balbucear.

El Alcalde se levanta de su asiento: _— Es una reverenda…_ —Comienza, pero es interrumpido por Eamon, que toma el micrófono.

— _Parece que tenemos un voluntario después de todo. Escuchemos lo que Burgen tiene que decir._

Papá me toma de los hombros y me saca de la columna.

— _Hablo en nombre de mi hijo, como jefe de la familia. Y él se ofrece para los Juegos. Es un honor para mí que represente a nuestro distrito._

Estoy más entumido que nunca en mi vida. No puedo ver, no puedo respirar. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Cómo es que no supe hasta éste momento? ¿Por qué? Dioses ¿POR QUÉ?

Consigo voltear a ver a mi padre. Quiero que me diga que es una de sus bromas de borracho. Lo único que puedo ver son sus ojos, que siempre me han visto con odio. Pero hoy, son ojos de asesino. Recuerdo lo que dijo Abel, que no necesitarían preocuparse más por mi tesela. Ahora sé por qué Jonel no podía verme a la cara. Lo sabían. Sabían sobre esto. Estaban más que listos para mandarme al capitolio. A morir.

La adrenalina me corre por las venas, aniquilando cualquier parte consciente de mi cerebro excepto la que con voz calmada y sin perder un segundo me aconseja. Si me quedo en el distrito, con mi padre y mis hermanos. Moriré. Y si me quieren tres metros bajo tierra con tanto ahínco, quién sabe lo que harían si los humillo en televisión nacional. Nadie en el distrito defendería al hijo de la zorra del agente de paz. Si voy, y el simple pensamiento me hace ahogarme con mi propia saliva, pero si voy al Capitolio, hay una en veinticuatro posibilidades de que no muera. Aquí, ninguna.

Esta adrenalina habla por mí. Me sacudo a mi padre de encima y veo directamente a Tutti.

 _— Me ofrezco como tributo._

 _— ¡Maravilloso! —_ Exclama de inmediato _— ¡Excelso! ¡Qué Cosecha tan emocionante!_

Subo al escenario, y apenas si noto a Merrill Mason que pasa corriendo a mi lado y se reúne con su familia. Mi garganta se cierra de golpe, miro a la gente. Escucho murmullos, risas ahogadas, risas no tan ahogadas. No distingo a mis hermanos. No quiero ver a mi padre.

 _— ¡Brindémosle a Blight un caluroso aplauso por su acto tan valiente!_

El aplauso es mucho más animado que el que tuvo Charlie. Y de pronto un canto comienza a hacerse notar.

— _**¡Elfo! ¡Elfo! ¡Elfo!**_ —Veo de dónde proviene el sonido. Abel, Connell, Ram, Tobin, Ercole y los demás. Cantando, gritando y vitoreando. Más voces pronto se unen a las suyas. Están emocionados, de hecho están muy emocionados por verme partir a la masacre. No voy a llorar, muerdo mis mejillas hasta sangrar pero me niego a darles la satisfacción. No puedo decirles nada, pero no van a verme llorar.

Tutti parece que va a desmayarse de felicidad.

— _¡Qué hermoso! ¡Una verdadera muestra de solidaridad distrital!_ —El canto se vuelve una risa generalizada. Tutti rie con ellos pero no entiende la broma.

Siento una mano en mi hombro. Volteo a ver a Eamon que se pone a mi lado de inmediato. Su sonrisa, tan espectacular me recuerda a la de Abel. Recuerdo que éste hombre será mi mentor, el contacto que tendré con el exterior mientras esté en los juegos. El miedo que siento crece por alguna razón.

— _Tributos, dense la mano._

Volteo a ver a Charlie y le doy la mano con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos aprieta. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Veo la pena en sus ojos, y sé que es un reflejo de la mirada que le estoy dando a ella.

De reojo miro a la gente antes de que me lleven dentro del edificio. Quizás es mi imaginación, pero por un momento veo una figura familiar, donde el canto se inició, parada, como congelada en su lugar, y su mirada fija en mí.

* * *

 ***Edificio de Justicia.**

 **No está de más repetir que ésta historia no es mía. Todas las ovaciones a Oisin55, y a Suzanne Collins.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blight:

Para alguien que ha dormido toda su vida en el suelo, o en lo alto de un árbol, el interior del municipio es un lugar de belleza incomparable. Como dije, es el único edificio de piedra del Distrito 7 y el capitolio no reparó en gastos para su construcción. De seguro fue planeado así, para recordarnos a todos de la omnipresente y magnifica presencia del capitolio sobre nuestras cabezas. Aun así no dejo de asombrarme por los grandes pilares de mármol y la solemnidad de las estatuas. Quizá es un síntoma de que moriré pronto, el tratar de disfrutar con detalle las experiencias que me quedan.

Dos agentes de paz me escoltan hasta un pequeño cuarto de estar. Tiene paneles de madera y hay una chimenea con un reloj repiqueteante encima. Me siento en una silla cubierta por un material que no sabía que existía, jamás había tocado algo tan suave.

Todo lo que quiero es cerrar los ojos un momento, aunque por supuesto mi cuerpo se niega a hacerlo. Lo tributos tienen una hora para decir adiós a sus amigos y familia. Ya puedo escuchar los llantos desde el cuarto contiguo. Imagino que la familia Lourdes está sacando toda la ira y tristeza reprimidas mientras pueden, mientras no haya cámara alguna apuntándoles, lista para entretener al capitolio con su desdicha. El sonido revuelve un poco mi estómago. No puedo estarme quieto en el sofá así que me levanto y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto, esperando a que alguien venga. La fila detrás de mi puerta no puede ser tan larga, obviamente, pero ahora estoy hambriento por cualquier clase de contacto humano que no tenga un uniforme de agente de paz. Así que espero.

Y espero.

Y sigo esperando.

El reloj ha marcado felizmente media hora, y me he deshecho de la esperanza de que alguien venga a despedirse. Por un momento pensé que el Alcalde quizás viniera a decirme algo, podría simpatizar con lo que estoy pasando, o encargarme a su hija. Pero no lo culpo por pasar con ella los sesenta minutos enteros.

Me dedico a ver por la enorme ventana cerca de la chimenea, absorbiendo lo último que puedo de casa. Me hace feliz no ver a nadie fuera, lo único que tengo para todos en este miserable lugar es un frío desprecio. Pero no dejo de pensar en los bosques y en los árboles en los que he dormido tantas veces. El nudo en mi estómago se hace cada vez más apretado. No puedo dejar de pensar en que soy el único tributo en la historia de los Juegos que no tiene un hogar al cual regresar. Nadie por quien pelear. Y sin eso, no tiene caso ¿O si?

Desearía pasar unos momentos con los caballos.

Quince minutos faltan para que se complete la hora, y escucho que la puerta se abre con suavidad. Mi estómago salta y el nudo en él se me sube hasta la garganta. Puedo sentir cómo me regresa la sangre al cuerpo en una onda cálida, hasta reconocer los pasos tan familiares en la fina alfombra, entonces el calor desaparece como si alguien me hubiera tirado el invierno encima. Antes de voltearme por completo, me concentro en mi cara, no quiero que muestre ninguna emoción.

Abel está ahí, piernas separadas, brazos cruzados. Connell está junto a él, con la sonrisa que pone cuando atrapa a una rata y se prepara a cortarle la cola con el hacha. Tobin, Ram, Ercole, todos detrás de él con la misma mirada que tendría una manada de lobos al encontrar un venado herido. He soportado nueve años de insultos, golpes y abusos y a pesar de que sé que son los últimos minutos que jamás pasaré en su presencia no tengo nada que decirles.

 _— En el baño de sangre del año pasado, el chico del 8 fue tomado del pelo por uno de los Profesionales, que cortó su garganta tan profundo que casi le quita la cabeza. Mi apuesta fue que eso te pasa a ti._ —Dijo Connell, liderando el ataque.

Voy a vomitar. Veo hacia abajo y me concentro en la alfombra, en lo cara que debe ser y en cómo la voy a comprar cuando gane.

 _— Cállate la boca Connell —_ Interviene Ram _— No va a morir en el baño de sangre. ¿A que no musgo? Va huir a los árboles como el elfo que es. Así le da la oportunidad a los vigilantes de que lo hagan salir con fuego, el clásico gato y ratón con los Profesionales. Al capitolio le gusta un buen show._

La alfombra no es suficiente. Compraré el sofá y dormiré en él todo el dia.

— _Es ahí cuando te harán gritar —_ Se suma Ercole _— Quieren patrocinadores. Harán al Capitolio feliz con tu muerte. Gritarás tanto mientras te cortan pedazo a pedazo. Al menos yo sé dónde empezaría._

Y el reloj. Compraré el reloj. No conozco a nadie en el distrito que tenga uno. Seré el primero.

— _Quizás se haga amigo de alguno de los lindos animales en la arena. Como con sus ponies. Y luego, en la noche, los mutantes lo harán pedazos. Como a esa chica del distrito doce en el Vasallaje, cuando los colibrís mutantes le atravesaron la garganta. ¿Recuerdas cómo salió la sangre disparada? Apuesto a que la tuya cae más lejos que la de ella **elfo**._

Pasados unos minutos he comprado prácticamente todo el municipio.

 _— Estás muy callado **elfo**. ¿Aún no te asustas eh? —_ Abel habla finalmente, y es cuando decido hacerlo también.

 _— Lo sabías. ¿Verdad?_

 _— Fue mi idea. —_ Confiesa con una sonrisa oscura. _— Papá no es lo suficientemente listo para que se le ocurriera sólo. Bueno, fue mía y de Eamon de hecho, pero créeme, papá no podía esperar cuando le dijimos que teníamos una cura para la plaga de su vida: Los Juegos del Hambre._

— _¿Y Jonel? —_ Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

— _No estaba muy feliz al respecto, pero es porque apenas hace un año que no es elegible para la Cosecha. Al final cedió, apostó por mutantes, por cierto._

— _¿Por qué? Sólo quiero que me digas eso._

— _No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte ¿o si? Tu único trabajo es morir, **elfo**. E intenta que sea bueno, tenemos mucho dinero de por medio._

Los agentes de paz vienen a sacarlos y casi les agradezco. El nudo en la garganta amenaza con salir en cualquier momento en forma de insultos, lágrimas y berridos, no importa la cantidad de determinación que tenga, no podré aguantar mucho más. Van saliendo con una nueva serie de insultos que no puedo ya digerir. Abel me dedica unas últimas palabras antes de salir.

 _— No te lo tomes tan mal, **elfo**. Papá siempre dijo que debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para contribuir a la familia, y tú lo harás por mucho tiempo. Felicidades._ —La puerta se cierra y colapso en el sofá, tomando uno de los pequeños cojines y enterrando en él mi cara. Grito todo lo que quiero, todos los insultos que se me ocurren, todas las barbaridades que estoy pensando hasta que siento que mi garganta se va a partir.

El reloj dice que faltan cinco minutos para la hora. No puedo esperar cinco minutos. Quiero salir de éste asquerosamente bello lugar. Me estoy moviendo hacia la puerta para pedirle a los agentes de paz que me lleven a la estación de una buena vez cuando sin que yo la toque, la puerta se abre una vez más. Me paro de repente, como al encontrarme con una pared. Jason está entrando y mirándome como lo hizo en el establo, como si supiera, o mínimo como si quisiera entender lo que me está pasando. Como si le importara.

Tiene la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido una buena distancia. Me ve con su cara de niño, tan extraño encontrarla pegada a ése enorme cuerpo.

 _— Hey_ —Saluda.

No le hago caso. Cruzo los brazos y veo hacia abajo, al ver mi playera azul marino recuerdo cómo había esperado que Jason la viera. Bueno, ahora lo está haciendo.

 _— Iba a venir con los demás. —_ Vuelve a hablar _— Pero me quedé atorado en la multitud… Pensé que sería demasiado tarde. No quería que te fueras sin decirte que…_

 _— Dime —_ Mi voz está inusualmente calmada _—. ¿Cuál es tu apuesta? ¿Baño de sangre? ¿Mutantes? ¿Profesionales?_

— _¿Qué?_ —Su ceja izquierda se arruga en confusión.

— _¿Flechas? ¿Espadas? ¿Una lanza?_

 _— Blight, no sé de lo que me…_

 _— ¿Vigilantes? ¿Desastre natural? ¿Deshidratación? ¿Inanición?_ —Estoy gritando antes de que lo note. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con éste hombre, desde sus agujetas desatadas, pasando por el modo en que sus manos están metidas en sus bolsillos, hasta su cara de falso dolor.

Lo odio. Más que ninguno de los otros. Y me odio a mí mismo por querer que él, de todo el distrito, esté de mi lado. Pero no lo está, lo dijo él mismo. Iba a venir con los otros. Le tocó la mala suerte de llegar solo.

— _Blight, sólo vine a desearte…_

 _— ¿Buena suerte? ¿Felices Juegos del Hambre? ¡Claro, gracias, mi día de la Cosecha va fantástico pedazo de mierda!_

 _— Quería decirte que espero…_

 _— ¿Que muera? Si, tu Abel y Jonel y todos los demás ya lo dejaron claro. No podían esperar para verme partir ¿O si?_

 _— ¿Ellos dijeron…? —_ Parece que empieza a entender lo que pasa.

— _Vete al carajo Jason._

 _— Blight. Yo nunca…_

 _— ¿Recuerdas la vez que me encerraste? ¿Y la pelota que me dejó tirado? ¿Tú nunca hiciste nada de eso?_

 _— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? ¡Perdóname!_ —Él también se pone a gritar. Me he quedado sin palabras el tiempo exacto para que logre colar otra frase entre mi silencio. Y es la que menos habría esperado—. _¿Tienes un símbolo? ¿Del Distrito?_

 _— ¿Qué?_ —Símbolo del Distrito. ¿Está jugando? ¿Realmente cree que quiero algo que me recuerde a éste lugar? Parece que sí, pues está alzando la mano hacia mí. Y me está mirando de una manera… La expresión de su cara me hace no poder contener un sollozo. No quiero mirar lo que tiene en la mano, así que toma la mía y pone el objeto suavemente en mi palma.

— _No tengo idea de lo que pasó allá afuera. No sé por qué. Nunca, jamás he querido lastimarte Blight. Y quiero que tomes esto, para que tengas una razón para pelear. Mi padre la hizo para mí, hace mucho tiempo._

Por fin veo lo que tengo en la mano. Es una moneda de madera, un amuleto de cierta forma. Lleva grabado un caballo rampante, casi perfecto. Mi puño se cierra alrededor de ella y por fin lo veo a los ojos.

— _Sal de aquí._

Si Jason parecía herido antes, no es nada comparado con la ola de profundo dolor que pasa por su cara.

— _Blight…_

— _¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal y regresa con tus amigos y ojalá se pudran todos! ¡No significas nada para mí! ¡Cuando muera, será sólo para restregártelo en la cara maldito… maldito… malnacido!_

Jason camina de espaldas hasta tocar con su mano el pomo de la puerta. La abre de golpe, pero antes de que pueda voltearse para marcharse, le he aventado su preciosa moneda a la cara. Le da en el pecho, donde rebota y cae al suelo. No puede haberle hecho ni un rasguño, pero por como me mira, parece que he querido atravesarle con una lanza.

Se agacha y la toma. Se va sin mirar atrás y vuelvo a colapsar en el sofá. El último minuto que me queda lo paso obligándome a no llorar.

Si la hora que pasé en el municipio fue el infierno, el viaje al tren trae consigo una nueva serie de extraños retos. Al menos mi cara no está roja de llanto. Pero Charlie a mi lado está haciendo ésta cosa que sólo a algunas chicas les sale, en donde llora silenciosamente, y cada lágrima cae delicada, sin arruinar su cara en lo más mínimo. Al capitolio le encantará Charlie. De mí, no me importa lo que piensen, lo más seguro es que esté muerto y olvidado después de la primera hora en los Juegos.

Ir en un coche es una nueva experiencia, una que me habría gustado en otras circunstancias, en estos momentos apenas registro que llegamos a la estación. En cuanto salimos del carro, me ciegan los flashes y las luces que han puesto para grabar nuestra salida. Reporteros con tantas vestimentas y tan extrañas que forman un psicodélico arcoíris nos bombardean con preguntas increíblemente personales e intrusivas. Afortunadamente, Vera y Eamon están ahí para contestar por nosotros e insisten que todos tendrán largas entrevistas y jugosos detalles en cuanto pongamos pie en el Capitolio.

El tren nos espera. Charlie y yo estamos por abordar cuando se produce una conmoción entre la multitud. Alguien está gritando, pero no puedo distinguir la voz entre tanta gente. Probablemente un amigo de Charlie que no pudo decir adiós. En segundos un agente de paz vocifera a alguien que agarre a la criatura.

El reportero más cercano toma el brazo del agente y le pide que los deje grabar esto. Que será un gran material especial. Sin demora, un pequeño camino se ha abierto y una figura pequeña corre hacia el tren.

Para mi sorpresa, noto que es Merrill Mason. El chico por el que me ofrecí. Sin quererlo, muy muy obligado y con poca sinceridad, claro, pero no me había puesto a pensar hasta ahora que mis acciones le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida a alguien. O quizás lo había pensado pero estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciéndome a mí mismo para realmente absorberlo. Por un momento me siento algo avergonzado y no sé por qué.

Merrill corre hacia mí. Una mano en su estómago, obligándose a tomar aire, y la otra sosteniendo a una pequeña niña que no podría tener más de tres. Una de sus hermanas de seguro.

— _Quería… yo quería… darte las gracias._ —Logra decir entre bocanadas de aire— _Tu… me salvaste._

 _— No me agradezcas, al final no fue decisión mía._ —Le digo sin poder mirarlo.

Toma mi mano, ignorando mi incomodidad y las veinte cámaras apuntándole. — _Gracias Blight, por mi familia. Gracias._

 _— ¡Bueno ya estuvo niño!_

Merrill se da la vuelta antes que el agente de paz lo agarre y lo arrastre a casa, pero su pequeña hermana se suelta de su agarre y corre hacia mí lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas la dejan. Me agarra del pantalón y me pide con su dedo que me agache. Lo hago, miro a los ojos a ésta pequeñita.

 _— Tu_ —Pone un dedo en mi pecho. Los reporteros mueren de emoción. No puedo evitar sonreírle.

 _— Yo_ —La imito, señalándome.

— _Ganar._ —Termina y mi sonrisa se desvanece.

— _Escucha bonita, yo no voy a…_

— _¡No!_ —Grita y golpea mi nariz. Un coro de sonidos enternecidos se escucha desde la marea de reporteros. La niña los ignora y me mira muy seria. — _Ganar._ —Repite.

— _Ganar_ —Le digo.

Merrill toma su mano de nuevo y se la lleva.

— _Vamos Johanna_ —Alcanzo a escuchar antes de que desaparezcan por donde vinieron. Me volteo, la boba sonrisa aún en mi rostro, pero antes de entrar al tren, veo hacia atrás una vez más. No a los árboles, no al humo saliendo de las casas, ni siquiera a los establos. Si ésta va a ser la última vez que voy a ver al Distrito 7, entonces elijo ver a los pequeños Merrill y Johanna Mason alejándose.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason:

 _Thwack!_

La fuerza del golpe que acabo de dar recorre mis brazos, mandando vibraciones dolorosas hasta mi espalda. No me importa.

 _Thwack!_

El sudor me cae en la cara. Durante la hora que he pasado mermando este roble, ampollas han comenzado a salir en mis manos, ya callosas y comienzan a abrirse. La sangre se junta con el sudor, y el hacha amenaza con salir volando si dejo de apretarla. No lo hago. Muerdo mi labio e ignoro el dolor, concentrándome en el árbol masivo, al que apenas le he hecho un rasguño.

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Con cada golpe, otra imagen se cuela en mi cabeza, de lo que pasó en la tarde. Burgen adelantándose en la plaza para decir algo. La cara de Blight al darse cuenta que su padre lo había traicionado. Los flasos vítores que mis amigos le gritaron mientras estaba yo parado en shock, demasiado entumido para hacer nada. Blight en el escenario, junto a Charlie, ambos haciéndose los valientes para las cámaras. Blight en el municipio, se veía como si el mundo entero le hubiera dado la espalda y no supiera por qué. Blight, mirándome a mí con más odio y furia del que había conocido en mi vida.

No sé qué es lo que está corriendo por mis mejillas, si sudor o lágrimas pero estoy lo suficientemente ido para que no me importe. Las olas de culpa y vergüenza que comenzaron esta tarde en los establos, (¿en verdad eso fue hace unas horas?) y llegaron a su punto más alto ésos horrendos momentos en el municipio no se han ido. Si acaso, han estado llegando como olas, mientras he tenido tiempo de reflexionar, y no hablo de los eventos de hoy, sino mis acciones a lo largo de los años. Nunca he tratado a Blight con algo más que casual desdén y ocasional crueldad. Si, me dije a mi mismo que sólo era diversión. Si, la presión de Connell y Tobin y el resto tenían que ver. Pero nunca, yo nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Daría lo que fuera para hablar con Blight una vez más, incluso si eso significa que me gritará otra vez. No puedo explicar lo que pasa en mi cabeza, qué es lo que está causando que mi estómago se llene así mismo de plumas o plomo alternativamente. Y no sólo es algo físico, incluso si Blight es, en mi cabeza, extraordinariamente bien parecido. Algo en ese chico se ha pegado a mi como nada lo ha hecho jamás. Lo noté por primera vez en el establo, pero creo que ya estaba ahí desde antes. Verlo tratar a los caballos con tanto amor y habilidad, riéndose con los pequeños que lo ayudaban, haciendo bromas de gente en el distrito que sabía que yo entendería. Quizás es la forma en que trata la vida, como una gran broma, o el hecho de que pueda encontrar diversión y felicidad en cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando habla con Connell y los demás, es una forma de fuerza, un medio para conservar su dignidad frente a las situaciones más humillantes posibles.

Los golpes que le doy al árbol se vuelven más rápidos y erráticos. Blight está en el tren rumbo al Capitolio justo ahora. ¿Está asustando? Seguro que sí, pero no lo mostrará. ¿Se habrán regodeado con su sufrimiento los del Capitolio? Incluso a éstas alturas, creo que sí. Esos viven y respiran por entretenimiento como éste. ¿Estará hablando en éstos momentos con su mentor, planeando una estrategia para enfrentar a veintitrés oponentes en una arena desconocida? ¿Incluso si algunos de ésos se han entrenado toda su vida para ello? Más le vale estar haciendo eso, porque si Jules, Vera o Eamon regresan al Distrito 7 sin él, no necesitaré el hacha. Los destrozaré con mis propias manos.

 _Thwack! **Argh!**_

Una ampolla particularmente grande se rompe y dejo caer el hacha. Aprieto mi mano, que sangra profusamente, Todos mis sentimientos de frustración, enojo y vergüenza se juntan y explotan, haciéndome patear el roble con todas mis fuerzas. A pesar de las duras botas de trabajo, no puedo evitar sentir que he roto mi pie.

— _¿Planeas intentarlo de nuevo o ya acabaste de actuar como un niño enojado?_

Me volteo y veo a Mack recargado contra otro árbol. Me da la impresión de que ha estado ahí un tiempo y tengo un par de palabras que quisiera decirle por eso, pero me las trago. Mack no es la clase de persona con la que querría pelearme. Es grande, más grande que Burgen o Abel y a pesar de tener casi cuarenta es igual de fuerte que en sus veintes. Muchos ebrios han experimentado el ser tomados de la cabeza y aventados fuera de la Taberna cuando sus acciones comienzan a atraer la atención de los agentes de paz, así que procedo con precaución.

 _—_ _Estoy… Estaba intentando hacer un par de horas extras, ya sabes, adelantar trabajo. Unos sesterceres más ayudarían mucho a mi hermana. ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?_

No espero que compre ésa mentira, y su bufido de incredulidad lo confirma.

 _—_ _Bueno, está el hecho de que intentas derribar tú solo un árbol que normalmente tomaría la mitad de un escuadrón con un hacha dentada, también el hecho de que estás sudando y sangrando como un cerdo en matadero. Y está el pequeño detalle de que nunca has actuado como un completo imbécil un solo día de tu vida y hoy estás solo en el bosque. Casi a mitad de la noche. Con un hacha. Cualquiera de ésas podría ganarte un arresto, y las tres juntas podrían ganarte una ejecución y lo sabes._

 _— ¡Déjame en paz!_ —Gruño. Me agacho y recojo el hacha— _Puedo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos, y me encantaría que te ocuparas de los tuyos._

Levanto la mano para seguir golpeando el árbol, pero Mack ya está a mi lado, deteniendo mi brazo con su agarre que parece de acero. Peleo por dos segundos, que es lo que le toma inmovilizarme contra el inamovible roble.

— _¡Niño idiota! ¡No he estado cuidándote todos estos años para que desperdicies tu vida por propia estupidez! ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre hoy? Yo no veo al Alcalde aquí afuera, ¿y tú?_

Evado sus ojos, cosa difícil estando tan cerca de mí. _— No sé de qué estás…_

 _— A mí no me haces pendejo. —_ Le da una sacudida al cuello de mi camisa— _Hundirte en auto compasión no ayudará al chico a volver a casa._

 _— No va a volver_ —Las palabras salen de mi boca traicionera— _No va a volver a casa. ¡No va a volver! ¡Él no va a volver! —_ El hacha resbala de mis dedos sin fuerzas y estoy temblando. No puedo evitarlo más y pronto los brazos de Mack dejan de inmovilizarme y me envuelven en un abrazo. Yo suelto todo. La forma en que tratamos a Blight, los establos, el municipio, la determinación de Blight de morir sólo para molestarme. La moneda de papá que está en mi bolsillo derecho. Mi culpa, mi vergüenza, mi confusión. Mi extraña e innegable atracción. Y porque es Mack no dice nada, sólo escucha. Al final, levanta el hacha del suelo, pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me obliga a caminar de regreso.

— _Te voy a decir lo que va a pasar. Volverás a casa de tu madre, te darás un baño. Estarás en la Taberna en una hora para ver las demás Cosechas, donde los agentes de paz puedan verte. Estarás ahí todos los días mientras dure la cobertura obligatora, que es la que todos debemos ver, como un buen hombre de éste Distrito. Verás cada momento de los juegos sin pestañear. Y de ahora hasta que acaben los Juegos del Hambre no harás nada estúpido. ¿Entendido?_

 _— Si_

 _— Eres un buen hombre._

No hablamos por el resto del viaje de regreso, lo que está bien, porque me hizo darme cuenta que Mack tiene razón. No queremos atraer la atención de los agentes de paz. Nos despedimos en el linde del bosque, después de cerciorarnos que nadie nos veía.

La casa está vacía. Mamá seguramente está viendo la cobertura obligatoria con los vecinos. Probablemente tejiendo y hablando lo más fuerte posible. Eso es bueno, no quiero compañía ni preguntas ansiosas de lo que le pasó a mis manos.

Mientras me aseo un poco en el lavabo, pienso que Mack lleva razón, normalmente lo hace. He estado actuando como un idiota y ahora debo compensarlo. Si Blight debe soportar los Juegos del Hambre, lo menos que puedo hacer es estar ahí en todo momento para apoyarlo. Nunca he estado más agradecido de tener a Mack de mi lado. Era el mejor amigo de papá, hasta que murió en la Gran Fiebre, con tantos otros. Desde ése día Mack me ha cuidado la espalda, se aseguró de que acabara la escuela y cada tanto iba a casa a ver que mi hermana y mi madre tuvieran qué comer. Me buscó un turno de cuatro horas para que pudiera trabajar después de la escuela y no tomara tesela. Y lo mejor que ha hecho por mí fue cuando era un estúpido y confundido niño de quince años y le grité lo que sentía por él, mi crush de la adolescencia. Me miró y me dijo, de hombre a hombre, que era una combinación de hijo y hermano pequeño para él, pero que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, o quería hablar fuera a verlo. Y que lo que yo pensaba que era un secreto vergonzoso no era tan pesado, ni tan temible. Porque el hombre que más admiraba y respetaba por sobre todos los demás había entendido y actuado como si no supusiera ninguna diferencia.

Me he limpiado y he cubierto mis heridas. Quizás en una semana logre juntar para comprar un antiséptico barato, para prevenir infecciones. Por ahora esto basta. Me cambio de ropa y voy a la Taberna.

Como es usual, está a reventar de leñadores, recolectores, damas de compañía, agentes de paz y uno o dos capitolenses que vinieron a hacer algún negocio. Como es verano, los paneles de hasta atrás se han abierto, y ahí afuera la gente sentada en las mesas puede ordenar mientras observa lo que pasa en las enormes pantallas de la plaza. Dentro de la Taberna hay televisiones nuevas de plasma, recién hechas en el Distrito tres, nada que podamos siquiera soñar con tener en casa. Las transmisiones de las Cosechas ni siquiera han empezado, están pasando las mejores escenas del año pasado, la brutalidad de los Profesionales me hace no querer voltear a ver ninguna de las pantallas, no con Blight aún en mi mente.

Ni bien había entrado, un corro de gente me llamó hacia la esquina. Era mi equipo con algunos otros amigos, están en una esquina disfrutando de compañía femenina cuestionable y dos o tres cervezas. Me encamino a donde están y tomo un asiento entre Ercole y Jonel, al sentarme, una frondosa mujer pone una mano en mi hombro y me pregunta que qué me puede ofrecer. Ignoro el tono de su voz, que sugiere otro tipo de servicio que no implica bebidas y le pido un tarro amablemente. Abel y Tobin sueltan una sonora carcajada ante un chiste nada divertido, clara señal de que están intoxicados. Llega mi cerveza y antes de que pueda poner una mano en mi bolsillo Abel ya le ha pagado.

 _— ¡Jason! Te perdiste la diversión esta tarde._ _—_ Logra balbucear Tobin.

 _— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasó?_ _—_ Pregunto haciéndome el inocente _._

 _— Fuimos a transmitirle al elfo nuestros buenos deseos. Ya sabes, unas palabras para que nos recuerde ahí donde va. Dioses, debiste ver su cara, juro que pensé que vomitaría la alfombra._

Su comentario es recibido con una ola de risas estridentes. Yo le doy un largo trago a mi cerveza. Abel me hace un gesto para llamar mi atención.

 _— ¿Por qué no has puesto tu apuesta todavía?_

 _— No estaba enterado del plan._ _—_ Digo encogiéndome de hombros _—._ _Parece que todos ustedes lo estaban, pero yo estaba igual de sorprendido que Blight cuando lo ofrecieron de "voluntario"._

 _— ¿¡Viste su cara!? ¡Dime que viste su cara! ¡Fue hermoso! He estado esperando este momento todo el año, y no me decepcionó. ¿Quién parece un oso ahora eh **elfo**? __—_ Connell está fuera de sí de alegría. Algo que dice se registra más que lo demás.

 _— ¿Así que han estado planeando esto todo el año?_ _—_ Le pregunto a Abel. Recuerdo lo que dijo Mack, que no hiciera nada estúpido, así que pongo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, como si estuviera ansioso por saber más detalles de la ingeniosa broma. No sé si es convincente, así que tomo casi la mitad de lo que me queda de cerveza en un trago para disimular. Abel me pide otra antes de responder.

 _— Mas o menos, sí. Lamento que no te hayamos dicho antes pero no sabíamos cómo reaccionarías, amigo. Es decir, todos sabemos que odias al hijo del musgo igual que_ _todos, pero después de lo que pasó en el Vasallaje hace dos años, ya sabes, pensamos que tendrías sentimientos encontrados._

Me bebo el segundo tarro de golpe. _— Bueno, no es como si ver a tu primo morir en televisión nacional te afecte ni nada parecido._

Jonel pone su cabeza en mi hombro. _—_ _Esto es diferente_ _—_ Dice con voz suave _—. Tu primo Cameron era una buena persona, todo el mundo quería que volviera, fue difícil verlo partir, sobretodo después de la Gran fiebre. Pero Blight es diferente, nota que esto es bueno para el distrito, es decir, alguien TIENE que ir a los juegos, así que lo mejor es mandar a alguien que nadie vaya a extrañar._

NNunca he querido golpear a alguien tanto en mi vida como en este momento, Blight es su hermano. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho para ganarse un odio tan profundo?

 _— Hijo de perra, de perra de agente de paz._ _—_ Aporta Abel.

 _— También era tu madre._ _—_ Digo, y maldigo al alcohol.

La respuesta de Abel se pierde en el alboroto que se origina del otro lado, Burgen está parado en la barra, y si sus hijos están borrachos, no es nada comparado con su padre. Manchas de cerveza adornan su playera y a penas si se mantiene en equilibrio, parece que se caerá y hace una especie de baile gracioso, la gente lo vitorea. Un agente de paz se sube, pero se ríe también y sólo lo ayuda a no caerse. Del otro lado, Mack está haciendo lo mismo, Burgen se agacha a decirle algo y Mack suelta una carcajada, es difícil creer que sea el hombre que habló conmigo hace rato. Burgen hace ademanes y carraspea, levantando su tarro.

 _— ¡Damas y caballeros, amigos y... y... amigos! ¡Agentes de paz y... todos los demás! Brindemos por mi esposa, la muy puta. ¡Levantemos nuestras bebidas por su bastardo, el sucio elfo que fue mandado a los Juegos, y por mis hijos, mis verdaderos hijos, Abel y Jonel, quienes se harán ricos junto conmigo!_

 _— ¡SALUD!_ _—_ Los tarros chocan por toda la Taberna, hago lo mismo y vuelvo a vaciar mi cerveza en un trago. Deseando secretamente que Blight vuelva a casa. Mi cerebro comienza a dar vueltas, y no noto que Mack me ha puesto una silla detrás y me ha sentado, dándome otra cerveza.

 _— Está iniciando el recuento de las Cosechas. Concéntrate chico._

Intento ponerles atención pero no logro concentrarme, voy en la quinta, no, sexta... ¿séptima cerveza? ¿Cuántas me he tomado? ¡Carajo! ¡Oh mira, es Blight! ¡Blight está en la tele! Su camisa es bonita, es azul marino. Él es bonito también. No, no eso es tonto, los hombres no son bonitos. ¡Él es guapo! Espero que venga de visita a casa algún día. ¿Qué me dice Mack? Ah si, intenté darle un amuleto del distrito, pero no lo quiso. Pensé que le gustaría ya que tiene un caballo. ¿Quieres verlo Mack? ¡Claro que sí! ¿No es lindo? Papá lo hizo para mí, antes de que muriera. Antes de que Cameron muriera. Antes de que Blight muriera. Bueno... Blight no ha... Bilght...

Me levanto en mi cama de vuelta en casa. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que podría matar a cien osos. Ugh. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Y encima debo trabajar hoy. Mack debió traerme, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó después de las primeras tres Cosechas. Carajo...

No es hasta que estoy comiendo un pedazo de pan duro, para aliviar mi resaca, que me doy cuenta que he perdido algo. La moneda de papá, el amuleto que intenté darle a Blight ha desaparecido.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por los Reviews y los PM. Hice esta traducción porque creo que ésta historia merece ser escuchada, y si aunque sea llega a una persona más, seguiré haciéndolo. En verdad me animan y también al autor, está muy emocionado.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que su perfil es Oisin55 y pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos, así como la historia original: "The Lumberjack and the Tree-elf". Si tienen sugerencias o comentarios no duden en dejar un Review o mandar un MP. Gracias.**_

 _ **H**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blight:**

Estoy en todo mi derecho de llorar en éste momento. Quizás de montar en cólera y tomar objetos al azar para estrellarlos en los paneles de madera que cubren mi compartimento en el tren del Capitolio. O podría sentarme aquí entumecido, dejando que ola tras ola de shock me circulara por el cuerpo hasta que todo pensamiento y función racional fuese inhibida. Para ser honesto, pienso que después de lo que ha pasado merezco comportarme como se me dé la gana. Sin embargo, ahora estoy demasiado ocupado saltando en mi cama como para pensar demasiado en ello.

He pasado mi vida durmiendo en las piedras al lado del fogón, o en lo alto de un árbol. Una que otra vez me quedaba en los establos a tomar una siesta sobre la paja, aunque rara vez ya que papá podía olerme siempre que hacía esto y me daría una paliza por escapar y no dormir donde debía. Aunque valía la pena sólo por descansar en un lugar tan suave. Por esta razón, jamás imaginé que hubiese algo tan imposiblemente cómodo. El colchón cede bajo mis pies y segundos después toma su forma original para lanzarme en el aire. Las almohadas y edredón me envuelven en un cálido abrazo. No puedo imaginar que siquiera las nubes sean de mejor calidad.

Así que sí. Me he permitido a mi mismo unos momentos de diversión. Desafortunadamente no durará mucho.

 _—_ _¡Blight, cariño! ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? ¡Se escucha un gran jaleo!_

Que los dioses te maldigan Tutti Marble.

De inmediato dejo de saltar y me dejo caer en el colchón, dejando la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas en caso de que entre. Espero hasta que anuncia que es hora de cenar para levantarme, no le respondo nada y pronto escucho sus pasos mientras se aleja rumbo al compartimento de comida. Me estiro unos segundos, después me examino en el espejo. Mojo mi cabello e intento peinarlo con los dedos. Mucho mejor. Lo último que quiero es aparecer en la cena como si hubiera hecho un berrinche. Me doy cuenta que sigo usando la arrugada camisa azul y los pantalones cafés de la Cosecha. En el armario encuentro ropa hecha de materiales que nunca había visto. Escojo pantalones café obscuro y una playera verde bosque. Quiero recordarme a mi mismo al lugar donde siempre me sentí más cómodo, feliz. Pongo un chaleco por encima y me digo que ya estoy presentable.

No sé por qué de pronto me preocupa tanto cómo luzco, puede ser porque me invade el deseo de no verme como el antiguo Blight, el Blight que tenía que soportar el abuso de su padre, hermanos y demás por tantos años. He dejado a ése Blight en el Distrito 7, junto con las caras con las que crecí. El nuevo Blight aún tiene que ir a los Juegos del Hambre, sigue estando increíblemente asustado, sin duda alguna despertará muchas noches, muerto de miedo, con la sensación desagradable de vacío en el estómago de quien anticipa lo peor. Pero si Blight va a participar en el enfermo y perverso espectáculo del Capitolio, lo hará lo mejor posible. Se irá peleando, y su primer objetivo es la peluca de Tutti Marble.

Cuando entro en el carro de comida, todos me esperan. Jules mordisquea lo que parece ser una enorme pierna de pavo. Vera sorbe delicadamente su sopa, su piel blanca contrasta aún más dramáticamente con los ojos violetas, alterados cosméticamente. Eamon está cómodamente sentado en su silla, bebiendo un líquido obscuro de un vaso de cristal, hablando ávidamente con Tutti quien no le quita la vista de encima, ni el cuerpo. Parece estar enredada en él con brazos y piernas. A él parece no molestarle en absoluto, sobretodo porque en su posición puede ver sin obstrucciones el amplio escote que está a punto de reventar su traje verde chillón. Charlie está sentada más cerca de mí y es la primera en verme, me dedica un saludo con la mano y después sigue untando su pan con mantequilla. Tutti la ve y voltea hacia mí. Chasquea la boca con disgusto.

— _¡Blight! ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Llegas pero que muy tardecito! —Bajo la cabeza consternado._

 _—_ _Puede que llegue tarde Tutti, pero parece ser que tu has sido la víctima de un fallido experimento cosmético, y como resultado te ves como si alguien hubiese puesto un nido de Rastrevíspulas sobre un espárrago gigante. La gente suele olvidar que aunque le tatúes flores a un jabalí, sigue siendo un jabalí. Así que a menos que tengas un traje extra, una peluca que parezca aunque sea un poquito cabello natural y no el hábitat de algo y un set de maquillaje nuevo escondido bajo esas enormes bazumkas, que a juzgar por su tamaño, es posible que así sea, mi problema con la tardanza es el menor de los males de ésta habitación._

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a mi comentario, en los cuales pude sentarme y comenzar a ponerle mantequilla a mi propio pan. Las manos de Charlie están en su boca y Tutti respira como pez fuera del agua. Jules rompe el silencio con una carcajada.

— _¡Ja! ¡Bazumkas! Creo que se refiere a tus pechos Tutti._

 _—_ _Sé a lo que se refiere, muchas gracias. —_ Tutti ha encontrado por fin su voz, aunque ha regresado muchas octavas por encima de la original. Me dedica una mirada que pretende ser asesina, pero más bien parece que alguien le ha puesto orina de caballo a su té _— Niñito simple. Soy tu escolta y francamente tu deberías..._

 _—_ _Yo soy tu tributo_ —La interrumpo suavemente— _El tributo masculino del Distrito 7. Y si el Capitolio me quiere, entonces me tendrá, con todo y mi bocota. ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacerme? ¿Matarme?_

Eso calla a Tutti de inmediato. Eamon sin embargo me mira con una sonrisa casual.

— _No olvides que tu escolta y tu mentor están ahí para conseguirte patrocinadores. Te conviene mantener con ellos una relación si no cordial, al menos civilizada._

 _—_ _Eso puede ser verdad_ —Digo con la boca llena de pan— _Para los tributos que tienen la posibilidad de durar más de dos minutos en la arena, pero todos sabemos que…_

 _—_ _No seas tonto Blight._ —Vera es la única que parece no haber prestado atención al intercambio entre Tutti y yo, y continúa dándole pequeños sorbos a su sopa. Su voz extrañamente me recuerda al maullido de un gato—. _Todos tienen la misma posibilidad en los Juegos. Jules, Eamon y yo nunca dejamos que la suerte nos dominara, y tampoco deberían ustedes. Antes de que se salgan de control, sugiero que nos concentremos en la excelente, excelente cena para que no discutamos estrategias con el estómago vacío._

Tengo un par de respuestas para esto que considero podrían hacer que la voz de Tutti rompiera las ventanas, pero en cuanto pruebo la sopa dejo de pensar en todo excepto las deliciosas sensaciones que me invaden. La sopa es algo que jamás he probado, roja, picante y llena de sabores. El salchichón, ¿cómo puede alguien que come carne dos veces al año si le va bien, describir lo que es poder meterse a la boca un pedazo que costaría la paga de su vida, y tener más pedazos a la espera, justo frente a él? Pronto estoy agarrando rebanadas de puerco y una pierna de pavo al mismo tiempo y Jules ríe estridentemente.

— _¡Tómalo con calma chaval, o reventarás!_

Charlie muerde una fruta extraña que no he visto jamás y de su boca sale un gemido de placer. Los otros le dicen que es un durazno, recién cosechado del Distrito 11. Me lo avienta, y a pesar de la piel algo peluda, que me da la sensación de que estoy mordiendo un pequeño ratón, el sabor del interior está más allá de lo que puedo describir.

El staff comienza un pequeño juego con nosotros, mandando cualquier delicia que a los de la cocina se les ocurra. Los demás ríen y disfrutan casi tanto como nosotros al ver nuestras caras y no importan mi miedo, agitación o incluso el disgusto que me causan algunos de los otros, tengo que admitir que una parte de mí piensa que vale la pena haber sido "voluntario" sólo por ésta experiencia.

Pero igual que mi pequeña travesura de saltar en la cama, duró muy poco. La comida fue retirada y nos sirvieron tazas con algo que Vera llamó "café". De pronto los cuatro adultos nos miraron duramente, analizándonos. Volteo a ver a Charlie y veo que se ve tan intimidada como yo. Me recargo en la silla, cruzo los brazos e intento mantener sus miradas.

— _Hay muchas maneras de sobrevivir en la arena, y ninguna es más que la otra. Muchos confían en la fuerza bruta y la superioridad de sus habilidades con las armas. Leyendas como Brutus y Cora son conocidos por la ferocidad con que aseguraron la victoria, pero ésta no es la única manera. Otros Campeones como Betee Wimbleton del Distrito 3 e incluso Haymitch Abernathy del 12 se valieron de su ingenio y habilidades para vencer a sus oponentes._ —Inicia Vera.

— _Otros utilizan sigilo y conocimiento de su entorno_ —Continua Eamon — _Seeder Crue hizo esto más de dos décadas atrás. Ella nunca vio un solo oponente en la arena y ellos no la vieron a ella. Eventualmente los Profesionales se acabaron la comida y pelearon por lo que quedaba, eliminándose unos a otros. Todo lo que Seeder tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que el último sucumbiera ante sus heridas y la corona fue suya._

 _—_ _Encuentren sus puntos fuertes y desarróllenlos_ —Dice Jules — _Ningún tributo es inútil, o sagrado. Todos tienen habilidades y debilidades. Eso va para ustedes y sus oponentes._

 _—_ _Lo primero que vamos a hacer es determinar a sus mentores._ —Vera toma la mano de Charlie— _Cariño, tu padre me buscó antes de dejar el Municipio y me pidió que cuidara de ti. Si me quieres como tu mentora, sería un honor pelear a tu lado en éstos Juegos._

Una lágrima escapa por la mejilla de Charlie al contestar.

 _—_ _Por supuesto. El honor será mio._

 _—_ _¡Lo que sólo te deja a ti Blight!_ —Chilla Tutti, que parece desesperada por contribuir en la importante discusión— _¡Puedes elegir entre dos increíbles Campeones, Jules y Eamon! Recuerda que cualquiera que elijas es tu contacto con el exterior y conseguirá patrocin..._

 _—_ _Elijo a Jules_ —Interrumpo el discurso de Tutti— _Quiero a Jules si él me quiere a mí. —_ Pero Jules ya está negando con la cabeza.

 _—_ _Estoy demasiado anciano para todo el revuelo de los Juegos chaval. El viejo Jules se ha ganado unas vacaciones en el Capitolio sin preocupaciones e inconvenientes. El joven Eamon te vendrá bien, marca mis palabras hijo._ —Me guiña un ojo— _Pero no te ofendas, me agradas muchacho._

 _—_ _Así que somos tu y yo Blight —_ La voz de Eamon es suave y su expresión insondable.

— _Eso creo_ —Respondo. El reloj en el compartimento da unas suaves campanadas. Tutti se levanta y chilla de emoción.

— _¡Las Cosechas! ¡Las Cosechas! ¡Vamos, arribita todos, no queremos perdérnoslas!_ —Se levanta llevando a Eamon de la mano. Sigo a mi nuevo mentor, asegurándome de mover las caderas tanto como Tutti al salir. Quizá me equivoque pero podría jurar unas risas ahogadas tras de mi, y cuando volteo para sostener la puerta a los demás parece que Vera intenta suprimir una sonrisa.

El siguiente compartimento es una salita con una televisión enorme. Frente a ella hay un mullido sofá y sillas acojinadas.

Charlie y yo tomamos el lugar de honor en el sofá y los demás se acomodan a nuestro alrededor. Tutti enciende la televisión y de inmediato comienza la Cosecha del Distrito 1, en altísima definición.

La niña ya fue seleccionada, y por la cara de emoción que pone, seguro es una voluntaria. Esto es común en los Distritos 1, 2 y 4, donde entrenan a los más prometedores para que compitan en los Juegos del Hambre por la gloria, fama y riquezas. Como era de esperarse, cuando el pequeño niño de trece años del Distrito 1 es cosechado no parece preocupado en lo más mínimo. Casi al instante un chico de diecisiete años se ofrece. Nadie más lo intenta, lo más probable es que ya todos supieran que él sería el tributo de ése año. Su expresión es de confianza pura cuando sube al escenario. Los comentadores se desviven por lo guapo que es y lo rubio de su cabello. Él y su compañera son seguros contendientes.

El Distrito 2 es mucho de lo mismo, incluso más repulsivo porque dos chicas se pelean por ofrecerse primero. La ganadora sube al estrado, ajusta su top rasgado y le hace un gesto grosero a la otra que está en el suelo. Me cae bien.

El Distrito 3 pasa sin mucha espectacularidad, pero el escolta del Distrito 4 ni siquiera ha acabado de meter la mano en la urna cuando ya tiene al lado a dos sonrientes voluntarios junto a él. La multitud grita sus nombres con fervor y el escolta se encoge de hombros y pregunta si alguien se opone, para acto seguido anunciar a los ganadores de la Cosecha. Ambos agitan los puños como si ya hubiesen ganado toda la cosa. Realmente no entiendo a los Distritos Profesionales.

En contraste, en 5, los agentes de paz tienen que arrancar a la niña de los brazos de su madre, quien es golpeada hasta que la suelta. En el Distrito 6 de igual forma no hay más que gemidos de angustia y lágrimas mientras dos niños asustados suben al estrado donde los espera la sonriente escolta.

Y llegamos a 7. Los comentadores hablan mucho de la belleza de Charlie, y su valentía, lo noble y determinada que se ve. Antes de lo que esperaba, veo a Merrill Mason subiendo las escaleras del escenario y a mi padre gritando entre la multitud. Veo mi cara de profundo terror. Me oigo ofrecerme contra mi voluntad y subir en lugar de Merrill. Los comentadores no saben qué decir por un instante, pero aseguran que técnicamente era válida la forma en que me hice voluntario. Si sólo supieran. Como Tutti, están encantados por los gritos de _**¡elfo!**_ , y no se cansan de enfatizar lo bello que es ver a un Distrito que apoye tan firmemente a su tributo. Para mi sorpresa, muestran la parte en la que hablo con Johanna. Y mientras le sonrío, la comentadora suspira.

— _¡Vean esa sonrisa! Vale un millón de sesterceres. Aquí tenemos a un guapo, fuerte y misterioso tributo con corazón de oro._ —Pretendo vomitar sobre el sofá.

Para cuando llegamos al Distrito 8, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de algo que los comentadores han destacado una y otra vez. Las cosechas siempre arrojan uno o dos chicos atractivos, pero éste año todos tienen algo de guapura. La niña del 8 es una exótica belleza pelinegra, de ojos almendrados. El chico del 9 esconde sus nervios tras una sonrisa encantadora de dientes perfectos y la chica mueve su larga melena rojiza al subir al estrado. En 10 pasa algo curioso, pues la niña de trece años tiene cara de ángel, pero los sollozos entristecen la visión. Y el chico es grande, uno de los más grandes de éste año. No sonríe ni muestra otra reacción que meter las manos en los bolsillos.

— _Apuesto a que es por Lyme_ —Susurra Vera al comenzar la Cosecha del Distrito 11.

Lyme fue la Campeona del año pasado, del Distrito 2. Era extremadamente competente con las armas que elegía, pero también era fea y torpe en lo demás. Verla echada en el Trono de la Victoria con la gracia de un saco de patatas y haciendo gestos obscenos a la cámara fue uno de los momentos menos aburridos del año pasado. Me pregunto si el Capitolio movió algunos hilos para asegurarse de que gente un poco menos molesta a la vista fuera seleccionada éste año. No me sorprendería ni poquito. Pero también podría ser que comparados con Lyme, todos somos Dioses y Diosas.

Tan pronto como termina la cosecha del Distrito 12 y los dos últimos niños asustados suben al escenario, Tutti apaga la televisión y da una palmada en nuestras caras.

— _¡A la camita los dos! Mañana va a ser un día súper fantástico y queremos que estén muy descansaditos para que se vean como las dos estrellitas brillantes que son._ —Veo que su sonrisa está un poco fingida y sólo mira a Charlie. Eamon levanta una mano.

 _—_ _No aún Tutti._ —Dice— _La cama puede esperar, la estrategia no._

 _—_ _¡Ooooooh! Amo esta parte. ¡Dime lo que planeas guapo!_ —Tutti se sienta en las piernas de Eamon, quien le lanza una mirada de exasperación a Jules. Jules se levanta de inmediato.

— _Vamos "mujercita", veamos si podemos poner nuestras manos en una de ésas excelentes botellas de licor para que los adultos brindemos a gusto al rato._ —Tutti lo sigue gustosa y en un momento la puerta se cierra tras ellos.

— _Lo primero es decidir si quieren ser guiados juntos o separados._ —Dice Vera— _Como saben cada idea tiene sus ventajas. Así que decidan ahora._

Charlie y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

 _—_ _No tengo nada que esconderte Blight_ —Comienza ella— _He escuchado todo sobre ti, estoy segura que no podemos sorprendernos._

 _—_ _Creo que sería mejor_ —Digo yo— _Que entrenemos separados._ —Por un momento Charlie parece dolida. Me acerco a decirle en el oído que es mejor que no nos volvamos muy unidos si podemos evitarlo.

La realidad de que al menos uno de nosotros no regresará a casa en éste tren la invade por un momento y asiente. Vera y ella salen del compartimento al de Charlie, dejándome sólo con Eamon.

En realidad no me interesa si nos entrenaban juntos o separados, porque éste es el momento que he estado esperando. Es el momento de las respuestas. Volteo a ver a Eamon, que está sentado en su silla, piernas cruzadas, manos relajadas en su regazo, el cabello le cae casualmente sobre su cara bonita.

 _—_ _¿No creo que haya ninguna necesidad de seguir fingiendo cierto? —_ Pregunta.

 _—_ _No, no creo_

 _—_ _Bien, entonces supongo que sabes cuál es tu papel en todo esto._

 _—_ _Morir. En la manera más dramática que se pueda. Abel me dijo._

 _—_ _Es tu decisión_ —Asiente Eamon— _Dejarte morir en el Baño de Sangre o luchar por unos días más. No hay diferencia para nosotros._

— _No recibiré ayuda alguna de tu parte._

 _—_ _No Blight. No lo harás._

Estudio con avidez el patrón del tejido del sofá.

— _¿Va a decirme alguien por qué?_

— _No es nada personal._ —Explica luego de una larga pausa.

 _—_ _Dile eso a mi padre y hermanos._

— _Para ellos claro que lo es. Eres el recuerdo viviente de la mujer que deshonrró a todo el distrito porque no pudo mantener las piernas juntas cada que pasaba un agente de paz. Pero para mí, digamos que estoy en un aprieto. Verás Blight, es difícil ser un Campeón. Todos tenemos algún método para dejar atrás la arena, y el mío ha sido vivir como me place. Desafortunadamente he adquirido una deuda considerable, por aquello de querer las mejores cosas que la vida puede ofrecer. De manera similar, tu padre y hermano Abel tienen deudas por la bebida y las apuestas. Así que encontramos en ti la solución. Muchos en el distrito y yo hemos juntado todos nuestros fondos de un año y haremos apuestas en ti. En la forma en que morirás, cuánto durarás. Yo las traeré al Capitolio. Con tan sólo una que ganemos será extremadamente lucrativo, y yo creo que ganaremos varias._

Esta revelación me cae como balde de agua fría, anestesiándome hasta los huesos.

— _¿Y qué si gano?_

 _—_ _No vas a ganar Blight_ —Se ríe Eamon con un ladrido— _Yo me encargaré de eso. Nadie ha ganado nunca sin patrocinadores._

Me levanto para salir de inmediato. No soporto más estar en éste lugar con el monstruo sentado frente a mi. Lo odio más que a mi familia. Su odio ha crecido por años, pero para éste hombre, no soy más que un montón de sesterceres que cobrará cuando mi vida acabe.

— _No tiene que ser así de difícil Blight_ —Agrega mientras voy saliendo— _No puedo darte la victoria, pero puedo mandarte algo para que no sufras cuando mueras. Algo limpio y rápido._

 _—_ _Olvídalo_ —Le digo con una mueca de desprecio— _No necesito nada de un bastardo mutante, hijo de perra, amante del Capitolio como tú._

Se levanta en el acto y me apunta con el dedo.

— _¡Fíjate cómo me hablas **elfo**! ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Soy un Campeón!_

— _Yo también._ —Contesto y sin otra palabra salgo del compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blight:_

Mirando por la ventana, aparece una impresionante vista del Capitolio ante mí. Las enormes torres brillan con el sol de la mañana, tan brillantes como la nieve en las montañas que nos rodean. Nunca he visto montañas antes, y ver la ciudad con edificios varias veces más altos que los árboles de casa, enclavados en un valle natural es suficiente como para quitarte el aliento. Cúpulas de oro y plata acunadas entre las torres. Las calles son anchas y llenas de gente con grupos de personas que aparentemente no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ir de compras o chismorrear y mirar boquiabiertos a los tributos que pasan como lo hicieron cuando a Charlie y a mí nos llevaron al Centro de Renovación. Es una vista realmente espectacular. Por no decir intimidante. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que estoy desnudo.

Llegamos a la estación central de tren del Capitolio temprano en la mañana y nos llevan inmediatamente en un coche negro de lujo. Después de decirnos que nos iban a ver esta noche, nuestros mentores nos recuerdan no objetar nada a nuestros estilistas de lo que están a punto de obligarnos a hacer. A continuación, nos dejan en las dudosas manos de Tutti Marble y se van a atender otros asuntos. Vera estará fuera obviamente para tratar de reunir patrocinadores para Charlie, pero desde que sé que Eamon no tiene esas intenciones, no se me ocurre a qué más podría dedicar su tiempo. De alguna manera sospecho que tiene que ver con mujeres y alcohol.

Me doy cuenta de que Charlie ha estado llorando otra vez, pero no quiero mencionarlo con Tutti allí. No hay duda de que sólo conducirá a otra discusión. Además, ¿de qué sirve el consuelo de todos modos? En menos de una semana, es probable que uno o ambos de nosotros estemos muertos. Me encuentro deseando por su bien que Charlie muera en el Baño de Sangre. Rápido y relativamente indoloro tanto para ella y su familia.

Estos pensamientos oscuros continúan en cuanto nos encontramos en el interior del Centro de Renovación, donde nuestros estilistas personales nos vestirán con alguna especie de traje ridículo para la ceremonia de apertura de esta noche. A Charlie y a mí nos toca el séptimo piso y nos han separado al llegar. Me he quedo en una habitación abierta con paredes blancas y una alfombra azul de felpa. Apenas me he sentado en una de las sillas de cuero suave cuando una explosión de ruido, color y movimiento llega a mis pies.

Estoy bastante seguro de mi comparación entre Tutti y un brote vegetal. Pero en comparación con estos tres, ella parece casi normal. Casi. A excepción de los bazumkas, que todavía son lo suficientemente grandes para servir bebidas en ellas.

La primera figura me ve y levanta ambas manos en forma de saludo.

— _¡Ah, bebe, ahí estás! ¡Ah cariño! ¡Te dejaremos ah, súper bien!_

Ella parece una especie de estatua de oro, hasta en el iris alterado de sus ojos. La siguen dos jóvenes idénticos con caras alegres, afables. Uno está completamente combinado en rojo y lila, y el otro en azul y lila. Todos se apresuran hacia mí, a besar mis mejillas, pellizcar mis orejas, darme la mano y decirme lo feliz, no, lo honrados que están de trabajar conmigo. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que estos tres son mi equipo de preparación, y unos momentos más para darme cuenta de que están completamente locos.

Poppaea, la chica, hace un comentario sobre los Juegos de este año, los estilismos, las fiestas y todo el entusiasmo entre la gente del Capitolio mientras me quita la ropa antes de que pueda ofrecer cualquier objeción. Los gemelos, Rómulo y Remo, parecen existir para estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Poppaea y también para empezar a untarme aceites en lugares muy intrusivos. No es hasta que Remo comienza a aplicarme tiras de cera en mi pecho que finalmente encuentro mi voz.

— _¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Mora Azul! En el nombres de los dioses. ¿Para qué es esto?_

Remo me da una mirada condescendiente.

— _Bueno, nadie va a querer patrocinarte con todo ese pelo feo. ¡Es totalmente desagradable!_

Mi pelo en pecho apenas comenzó a crecer hace un par de años. Todavía no tengo mucho, pero cada pelo es cuidadosamente contado y mantenido, una joya preciosa y testimonio de mi hombría. Y ahora quieren que…

— _¡GAHHHHH! ¡POR DIOS!_

Poppaea me da golpecitos en la mejilla, algo duro.

— _¡No te, ah, preocupes bebé! ¡Te dejaremos, ah, súper bien!_

No me siento bien. Me siento degradado. Estos monstruos del Capitolio me han despojado de mi pelo y de mi dignidad.

Romulo debe notar mi cara, porque pone una mano en mi hombro.

— _Tienes que confiar en nosotros_ —Dice— _Hemos estado haciendo esto mucho tiempo, y nadie espera que sepas cómo anda el Capitolio cuando se trata de moda. Puede parecer ridículo, pero te ayudaremos._

 _— Ah cariño, cuando acabemos contigo, vas quedar ah…_

 _— Súper bien, ¡sí! lo entiendo._ —Aprieto los dientes— _¡Sólo apúrense!_

Y lo hacen, durante toda la mañana y la tarde. No sólo mi pecho, mis brazos, las axilas y la parte de atrás de mi cuello se desnudan dolorosamente de pelo. Mi barba es tan sólo una capa de pelillos pero Remus la afeita también, usando una máquina de afeitar muy filosa con sus manos sorprendentemente suaves. Poppaea trabaja en mis uñas de manos y pies, hablando sin sentido sobre cómo tal o cual persona trató de copiar su estilo cuando el oro fue particularmente popular esta temporada. A eso del mediodía mi estómago comienza rugir y Rómulo desaparece y vuelve con una bandeja llena de pequeñas delicias de colores que nunca he visto antes. Ya que no puedo comer mientras los otros dos me frotan más aceites en la piel, uno de ellos me da de comer cuando sus manos están libres. Son extraños y tienen forma de tartitas, parecen de otro mundo. Rómulo los llama sushi.

— _He oído que tu traje de este año va a ser simplemente espectacular_ —Dice Remus— _¡Secoya!* ¿No estás emocionado?_

Durante los últimos veinte años, una mujer de aspecto irritable con plumas tatuadas en su piel ha sido la estilista para el Distrito 7, y cada año vistió a los tributos como una especie de árbol en la parte de arriba. Eso ha tenido resultados variados. El año que se parecían a los árboles de cerezo con delicadas flores que arrastraban sus estelas fue verdaderamente impresionante. El año en que los tributos vestían togas de agujas de pino que les hicieron lucir como salvajes a medio vestir no tanto.

De repente me irrita el hecho de que estos tres me están tratando como a su muñeca. Decido romper el estado de ánimo un poco.

— _Entonces,_ —Comienzo en un tono casual— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trabajaron en un tributo que no terminase con una lanza en el corazón?_

La temperatura de la habitación desciende considerablemente, o eso me parece. Mi equipo de preparación está horrorizado. ¿Se han avergonzado del hecho de que están arreglando niños para la matanza?

— _Nosotros… nunca hemos tenido un tributo ganador,_ —Confiesa Remo— _Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Los equipos de preparación que no tienen un ganador después de una cierta cantidad de años quedan relegados a puestos menos deseables._

— _Así que ah, cariño asegúrate de ganar muñequito, ah ¿vale?_

Sí Poppaea, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo por sobrevivir en una arena llena de veintitrés chicos tratando de matarme únicamente por tu beneficio.

Rómulo comprueba el reloj de la pared.

— _¡Casi las tres! Messalina estará aquí en cualquier momento._

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abre de golpe y una gran figura aparece a través.

— _¡Messa! ¡Ya era hora! Pensamos que tenías... que tú... que…_ —La voz de Rómulo se va apagando. Está mirando a la recién llegada con algo que bordea el miedo y la reverencia. Siento como Poppaea y Remo de repente se separan de mí, y sus cabezas están gachas, su charla ha sido reemplazada por el silencio. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha propiciado este cambio de ánimo repentino, y no me miran a los ojos, así que me concentro en la gran mujer que ahora está deslizándose a través de la habitación hacia nosotros.

Ella esta tan colorida y extraña como mi equipo de preparación, con túnica y pelo color plata y joyas incrustadas en forma de ave a través de su clavícula. Sostiene un enorme abanico plateado que agita en su dirección de vez en cuando. Pero se mueve de manera diferente, como una persona que está acostumbrada a ser reconocida y obedecida por todos simplemente por su presencia. Y ha logrado callar a mi equipo a quienes después de conocerles de unas horas creo que ya es mucho. Se detiene frente a mí y examina cada centímetro de mi aceitado y expuesto cuerpo con su mirada regia. Tengo el deseo repentino de retozar alegremente en la Arena en lugar de estar aquí frente al juicio de esta desconocida.

— _Madame Lucia_ —Romulo encuentra su voz finalmente— _Esto es un honor, es decir, un verdadero privilegio, pero qué, qué está…_

— _Madame Lucia ha llegado para preparar a su tributo._ —La mujer declara— _Madame Lucia espera sinceramente que su equipo de preparación haya hecho un trabajo adecuado, aunque a juzgar por lo que están vistiendo ellos mismos, encuentra que va a ser terriblemente poco probable que sea así._

— _¿Su... su tributo?_ —Rómulo se ahoga—. _Pero Madame Lucia, usted nunca…_

Ahora reconozco a esta mujer. Lucia, una de las estilistas más antiguas y consolidadas de los Juegos. Ella ha trabajado con tributos durante años y los suyos nunca dejan de impresionar en los estándares retorcidos del Capitolio. Su lista de tributos vencedores es impresionante. Brutus. Cora. Lyme. Nolan. Jade. Como resultado, ella casi siempre trabaja para uno de los distritos con tributos profesionales. Casi siempre. Lo que sea que está haciendo de pie delante de mí mientras yo pierdo mis últimos jirones de dignidad está más allá de mi entendimiento.

— _Madame Lucia ha decidido que diseñará para el tributo masculino del Distrito 7 de este año. Y como Madame Lucia consigue lo que desea, Messalina ha sido reasignada al Distrito 10, ó 3, o algo por el estilo. ¡Ahora largo ustedes tres! Es claro que Madame Lucia tiene mucho trabajo por delante gracias a su incompetencia._

Mi equipo de preparación huye con la cola entre las patas. Pillo a Rómulo dándome una mirada compasiva antes de irse él también. Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Madame Lucía incómodamente cerca. Quiero dar un paso atrás, pero me da la sensación de que esto acabará de irritarla y no quiero estar en la lista negra de ésta mujer.

— _Demasiado bajo —_ dice ella—. _Pero bien formado. No como esas monstruosidades del Distrito 2 por supuesto, pero razonablemente bien en conjunto. Míreme. Rasgos clásicos. Mejillas afiladas y el mentón. Casi tallado. Corte de pelo ridículo. Ojos encantadores. Cejas horribles. Romulo recibirá una charla por eso. Sonríe a Madame Lucía, niño._

Trato de darle una sonrisa aunque estoy seguro que me sale algo más cercano a una mueca. Ella suspira.

— _Su cara se relaja cuando sonríe. Asegúrese de no dejar de sonreír en el carro. Atraerá patrocinadores. Lucía piensa que lo va a hacer muy bien. Si, muy bien._

 _— ¿Quiere decir eso que no voy a ser un árbol?_ —Pregunto.

Ella cierra su abanico con un golpe seco.

— _¡Silencio niño! Los Tributos no deben hablar cuando están siendo trabajados No hasta sus entrevistas, por lo menos._

Bueno, esa es una idea de la que voy a tener que disuadirla rápido.

— _Ha hablado con Tutti, ¿verdad?_

 _— ¿Tutti Marble? ¿Esa pequeña golfa?_ —Suprimo una sonrisa mientras ella levanta una ceja perfectamente depilada—. _Madame Lucia fue a la Universidad de Diseño con su madre. La mujer no podía mantener la boca cerrada delante de sus superiores._

 _— Tutti aprendió de la mejor entonces._

 _— Ya veo_ —Dice. Un cambio sutil se produce, y parece que mi estilista ya no me ve con desaliento— _Bueno, señor Gavin, para responder a su pregunta, no, no será un árbol este año. A Madame Lucía le inspiró ver el video de su Cosecha. Muchos diseños fantásticos y novedosos aparecieron en su mente brillante y sabía que simplemente tenía que ser su estilista de este año. El estilista de su compañera de distrito ya ha sido instruido en cambiar su concepto para que coincida con el de Madame Lucia. ¿Confío en que es consciente de cómo va a ser su traje, mi niño?_

 _— Lo siento_ —Le digo— _Pero Blight Gavin no tiene ni idea de lo que Madame Lucía está diciendo._

Madame Lucia da dos palmadas y un hombre pálido entra apresurado llevando varios paquetes grandes envueltos en una tela suave. Madame Lucia alcanza el más pequeño y lo desenvuelve.

— _Usted, señor Gavin, será la encarnación viviente de esos cánticos de apoyo que recibió en la Cosecha_ —Dice mientras sostiene dos carnosas, orejas puntiagudas— _Va convertirse en un espíritu de los bosques, un elfo._

Odio este lugar.

Antes de qué me dé cuenta, estoy vestido con mi traje para la ceremonia de apertura. Las botas son de cuero negro suave que llega más arriba de los tobillos. Los pantalones grises ajustados están metidos en las botas y atados con una cuerda larga. Estoy sin camisa, y Lucia ha enganchado las orejas prostéticas sobre mis propias orejas con algún tipo de adhesivo. Al menos todavía puedo oír. Puedo ver el conjunto en el espejo. No es horrible. Definitivamente es mejor que estar vestido como un abeto. Pero tengo que admitir que es bastante sencillo para la ceremonia de apertura, y para una mujer de la reputación de a Madame Lucia, me parece francamente algo anticlimático.

Apenas he conseguido darme un buen vistazo, cuando Lucía da unas palmadas. Romulo, Remo y Poppaea entran a toda prisa, llevando tarros y pinceles. Hacen pequeños gestos y reverencias cuando llegan. Quiero decirles que realmente no tienen que insistir en este tipo de trámites conmigo, pero Lucia habla primero.

 _— Bueno, han visto los diseños. ¡A trabajar, los tres!_

Mi equipo de preparación comienza de inmediato a pintar mi cuerpo con algún tipo de sustancia transparente que huele a productos químicos. Tengo que permanecer completamente inmóvil, y no tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo en mi pecho, espalda, y hasta en mi cuello y cara. Después de una hora más o menos esta listo. Estoy cansado y dolorido, y al límite de mi paciencia cuando los tres dan un paso atrás y dejan que Lucía inspeccione su trabajo, lo que lo hace durante mucho tiempo.

 _— Bastante bien_ —Anuncia y puedo oír a los otros suspirando con alivio— _Dese un vistazo, Sr. Gavin._

Me miro al espejo y veo que el equipo de preparación ha pintado la parte superior de mi cuerpo con una serie de símbolos arcanos que se tuercen y tejen alrededor de mi pecho y brazos, hasta mi cuello, curvándose alrededor de mis mejillas y sobre mis ojos. Son del mismo tono opaco color gris que mis pantalones.

— _Las luces, por favor, Rómulo_ —Pide Lucia.

La sala se oscurece, pero los símbolos no. En lugar de ello, comienzan a brillar y centellear con la luz. En primer lugar es de color azul, luego verde, luego morado, y los diseños de colores parecen imitar a la luz del sol bailando en el suelo de bosque mientras los símbolos arden contra mi piel. Me doy cuenta de que la tela de los pantalones está haciendo lo mismo, ya que las hojas brillantes y ramas aparecen y desaparecen. Cuando me miro al espejo, Rómulo y Remo fijan unos pesados brazaletes de plata a mis brazos y muñecas y Poppaea coloca una delicada corona de hojas de plata sobre mi cabeza. Me veo como una especie de dios del bosque, lleno de risas, de poder y de rabia. Me doy cuenta ahora por qué Madame Lucia es tan reconocida incluso en los distritos.

— _¿Qué es?_ —Pregunto.

— _La pintura contiene millones de piezas que reflejan la luz microscópica, se ha inventado en el Distrito 3_ —Dice Lucia— _Cuando se teje en la tela se le llama 'seda brillante.' Sólo los políticos y los muy ricos pueden permitirse el lujo de usarlo. Así como tributos prometedores._

No sé por qué, pero una extraña sensación me invade. Madame Lucia no pasaría por todos estos problemas y esfuerzos si no creyese que tengo una oportunidad. Ella me ha hecho parecer más que guapo. Luzco excepcional. Me doy cuenta de repente de que Jason estará viendo la Ceremonia de esta noche, y me pregunto qué pensará. Pensar en Jason es de repente inmensamente doloroso y Poppaea me saca de ese pensamiento cuando me da una palmada en el trasero.

— _¡Tú, ah, tendrás patrocinadores haciendo fila! ¡Sal ahí y ah, enseña ésos atributos bebé!_

Madame Lucia amenaza a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a su tributo y su traje por cualquier otra razón que no sea la preparación para su aprobación definitiva y Poppaea sale corriendo de la habitación.

Lucia me escolta hasta el nivel más bajo del Centro de Renovación donde los carros están esperándonos. Me dirijo al del Distrito 7, tratando de ignorar las miradas de los otros tributos que se apiñan nerviosamente en sus puestos. Para mi alivio, Charlie me está esperando con los caballos. Se ve increíble. Su vestido brillante es del mismo diseño que mis pantalones y los mismos símbolos brillantes adornan sus brazos desnudos y su cara. Lleva orejas puntiagudas y joyas de oro en contraste con mi plata. Además, grandes alas de gasa como las de una libélula fijadas en la espalda, dándole la apariencia de un hermoso espíritu del bosque.

— _Hola tú_ —Saluda mientras me acerco— _Estás muy guapo esta noche_.

La tomo la mano y la beso con galantería.

— _Gracias a mi estilista. O más bien, gracias a Connell y Abel. Ellos le dieron la idea._

Ella me mira educadamente confundida, y por encima del hombro veo otro tributo mirándola con disgusto. Creo que es la chica del 1, a juzgar por su pelo rubio y los zafiros brillantes de su largo vestido. En el distrito 1 chicas son siempre hermosas, los tributos profesionales son seleccionados por su aspecto, así como por su habilidad para las armas. Pero allá donde su belleza es prefabricada y artificial, la de Charlie es natural y genuina. Espero que Vera tenga una buena estrategia para mi compañera de distrito porque ya está haciendo enemigos.

Un relincho suave me distrae y me dirijo al más cercano de los cuatro caballos que llevan nuestro carro.

— _¡Qué precioso eres!_ —Susurro mientras deslizo mi mano sobre su espalda— _Qué bonito, hermoso_ —El semental me acaricia con la nariz y doy golpecitos en ella para que se impregne de mi olor. De repente, una trompeta suena y las enormes puertas se abren.

— _Blight, sube._ —Charlie me llama— _¡Está empezando!_

De mala gana me separo de los caballos y salto a un lado del carruaje, aterrizando a su lado. Ella se ve sorprendida, y luego se ríe cuando los caballos se mueven por su propia voluntad y sin ninguna orden, llevándonos hacia la ciudad.

Somos saludados por multitudes gritando desde todos lados. Recordando lo que dijo Lucia, mantengo una sonrisa en mi cara y saludo con la mano a la multitud que nos adora. Gritos y llantos vienen hacia nosotros, gritan nuestros nombres y lanzan flores a nuestro carro antes de que pase. En cuanto a las pantallas grandes que bordean la avenida, puedo ver que Charlie y yo somos un enorme éxito con nuestra piel y ropa brillantes. Los símbolos son aún más llamativos en la noche abierta del desfile. Veo destellos de algunos de los otros tributos: Gemas del 1, tritón y sirena del 4, tela brillante del distrito textil 8, un montón de frutas y bayas del 11. Algunos están bien hechos, otros no tanto, pero Charlie y yo somos la comidilla de la noche, ganando fácilmente los mayores aplausos y mayor tiempo en pantalla. La única manera en que Lucia nos podría haber conseguido más atención habría sido si nos hubiera prendido fuego. Lo que por supuesto sería ridículo.

Veo un gran grupo de chicas de mi edad gritando de todo y empujando hacia adelante, con las manos lanzadas hacia mí. Yo les doy un saludo y un guiño y se derrumban en espasmos de placer. Los chicos que van con ellas me miran con fastidio, y uno de ellos coge algo de su abrigo. Casi no he podido ver lo que está haciendo hasta que tira el petardo en frente de nuestra carroza que estalla con una gran explosión.

La multitud grita mientras los caballos chillan y se alzan. El más cercano a mí se libera del arnés y comienza a galopar locamente alrededor. El desfile se detiene, la gente está gritando, y un agente de la paz corre hacia la avenida, cargando su arma, el caballo como objetivo. No sé lo que pasa por mi cabeza, solo que con tantos de nosotros obligados a morir, no puedo ver el final de este hermoso animal. Cuando el semental trota al lado de mi carro, doy un salto sobre el borde, me tiro al aire, y aterrizo en su espalda.

La multitud se desvanece, al igual que el desfile. Estamos sólo el caballo y yo, como de vuelta en casa. Se levanta al sentir el peso repentino, pero me mantengo montado con facilidad, susurrando y acariciando su cuello. El caballo reconoce mi voz, mi olor. Le noto temblar, y él se lanza a correr. Le dejo hacerlo, sabiendo que lo necesita para sacar el miedo y la excitación, pero también sabiendo que le puedo orientar. Efectivamente, la menor presión de mis rodillas le dirige al caballo por la avenida, más allá de los carros de 10 y 11. Damos la vuelta y veo que el tributo grandote del 10 me está mirando con una mirada intrigada. Pero entonces estoy de vuelta en el carro, trotando junto a Charlie. Ella me mira con la mirada asombrada.

El ruido está de vuelta y me doy cuenta de que la gente está gritando mi nombre. Nunca tuve la intención de montar un espectáculo para ellos, pero he hecho precisamente eso. Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás, y como no tengo ninguna manera de volver a ensamblar el arnés al carro, continúo el paseo hasta llegar al Círculo de la ciudad.

Una vez que el último carro llega, nos encontramos ante el Centro de la ciudad y el presidente Snow llega con su séquito. Da un paso y comienza el terrible, repetitivo e inmensamente largo discurso que se da cada año. Entre asegurar que mi montura está controlada y el escaneo de las multitudes que nos presencian, no escucho ni una sola palabra.

La gente detrás de Snow es un ejemplo de los excesos del Capitolio. En un lugar prominente están las esposas y concubinas del harem del Presidente. Muchas son hermosas, pero otras están tan alteradas que son grotescas. Una mujer gato aquí, un pájaro de color allí. Una mujer con la piel blanca y el pelo en llamas de color naranja. Otra con la piel lila y cabeza rapada luciendo diminutos cuernos. Otra vestida de rojo con joyas engulléndola, cerca de la parte de atrás está mirando a los tributos con intenso interés. Casi parece como si estuviera mirándome directamente a mí. Desesperadamente. Con avidez.

Conozco esa cara, incluso desde esa distancia. Conozco esos ojos, incluso después de muchos años. Los labios que me cantaban para dormir son los mismos, aunque la ropa sea cara. Las manos que ahora agarran la barandilla del balcón están blancas de lo fuerte del agarre, tanto como cuando me acunaban al dormir.

Nadie oye la palabra que cae de mis labios. Está destinada sólo para ella, para la mujer de la que no puedo apartar los ojos.

 ** _— Mamá._**

* * *

 **No está de más recordarles que ésta historia no es mía. Es de Osin55 y su título original es "The Lumberjack and the Tree-elf".**

 **Lamento haber desaparecido un poquito del tiempo más de lo que me habría gustado. Agradezco profundamente también a KikoBCN por ayudarme a hacerles llegar éste capítulo mucho más rápido de lo que yo habría podido.**

 **Me encantaría que dejaran un Review a ver qué les parece la historia y si les va gustando, a los autores/traductores nos motiva muchísimo.**

 **En fin. Feliz lectura.**

 **Pd. No tengo un orden definido, es decir cada semana o algo así porque mis tiempos son extraños en la Uni. Pero esto va razonablemente rápido, si quieren algo más rápido o más lento también pueden comentarlo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jason:

Los Juegos del Hambre son de vista obligatoria en todo Panem. Incluyendo a los Distritos.

Especialmente los Distritos. Después de todo, por ellos fueron creados, para que el espectáculo de ver a nuestros familiares, amigos, vecinos matarse entre sí nos haga reprimir cualquier pensamiento rebelde que podamos tener.

No hubo trabajo hoy. Los campamentos de leñadores están cerrados en los días importantes de los Juegos. En años pasados los he visto en casa con mi madre. Algunas veces se nos unen mi hermana y su esposo, aunque rara vez los vemos, ya que viven en uno de los poblados aledaños. Dos años atrás, toda la familia se reunía en la casa de mis tíos para ver a mi primo competir en el segundo Vasallaje. Cameron era el tributo más prometedor que el distrito había visto en años, obteniendo un nueve en el entrenamiento y recibiendo un buen número de donaciones. Era tan hábil con el hacha que los Profesionales lo invitaron a unirse a su pequeño grupo de caza y vimos cómo llegó a los doce finales. Luego, mientras los Profesionales que quedaban luchaban con la eventual vencedora, a Cameron le disparó una pequeña con dardos venenosos. Aún puedo escuchar los aullidos de mi tía al ver la cara de su hijo hinchada y contorsionada por el veneno. Al día siguiente, pequeños montones de comida aparecieron en su puerta.

Ver los Juegos del Hambre desde la Taberna no podría ser más diferente. Casi me recuerda a las imágenes que muestran del Capitolio, con la gente vitoreando y mirando expectantes la pantalla. Estoy de vuelta para ver la Ceremonia Inaugural, y me juré a mismo que sólo tomaría dos cervezas. No olvidaré pronto la última resaca que tuve. Lo que es aún peor es haber perdido el amuleto que le iba a dar a Blight, el que hizo mi padre. El único recuerdo que tengo de él. La culpa me duele más que el dolor de cabeza.

La Taberna está a reventar, como siempre. Las enormes pantallas emitiendo las primeras imágenes de la Inauguración. Burgen, Abel y Jonel fueron sentados en lugares de primera fila, junto a la barra, donde las meseras no dejan de rellenar sus tarros. El grupito usual los rodea, riendo y bromeando. De hecho, parece que es más grande que de costumbre. Todos están ansiosos por ver a Blight desde que se fue al Capitolio. Me preocupa lo que pueda ver en pantalla. Cada año los tributos son vestidos fastuosamente y exhibidos para todo Panem. Le rezo a todos los dioses que a Blight le toque un buen estilista. Ya ha sido humillado frente al distrito y no necesita repetir la experiencia frente a toda la nación.

Igual que anoche, Connel y Abel me hacen gestos para que me les una. Lo hago de mala gana. En el transcurso de éstos días mi amistad con todos ha decaído, al menos en mi mente. Sin embargo me siento en el lugar de siempre, al lado de Ercole y con un asentimiento de cabeza le pido a la mesera que me traiga un tarro. Intento ocultarme tras ella y no escuchar los comentarios de los Juegos.

Por desgracia Abel me da una palmada, tiene junto a él a un hombre bajo con cara de ido que usa un traje dos tallas más grande.

— _Jason, conoce a Jono_ — Abel dice con un giño. — _Él será nuestro corredor de apuestas. Aún no has hecho la tuya._

— _Por ahora, casi todos apuestan por el baño de sangre, seguido por eliminación por profesionales. Y van siendo cada ves menos, hay unas pocas que dicen que llegará a los primeros ocho pero nadie ha sido tan tonto como para apostar por su victoria._ —Su sonrisa le hace dar un vuelco a mi estómago y debo quitarme de encima las ganas de azotarlo contra la pared, tomarlo del cuello y sacudirlo como a un perro por hablar de la muerte de un chico que jamás ha conocido.

En lugar de eso, saco algunos sesterceres de mi bolsa y los pongo en la mesa.

— _Listo. Tienes una a que Blight gana._

Las cejas del corredor no pueden subir más o llegarían al cielo. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Abel suelta una risotada.

— _¡Si tienes tantas ganas de tirar tu dinero a la basura, mejor cómprale a tus amigos una ronda! —_ Pronto mi dinero es convertido en cervezas y Jono se ha ido, seguramente a recoger más apuestas. Un murmullo colectivo se hace presente entre los que están más cerca de las pantallas.

— _¡Ya empieza! ¡Ya empieza!_

Levanto la mirada. Ya que en la repetición de las cosechas estuve más que ebrio, ésta es mi primera impresión de la competición de Blight. Como es usual, cuando los carruajes con los Profesionales pasan por la calle principal, son recibidos por gritos y vítores estridentes. Lucen confiados, saludando a la multitud y levantando los brazos, haciendo señales de victoria y flexionando los músculos. No han trabajado un día de sus vidas. Han pasado cada uno de sus años entrenando para matar niños para el Capitolio.

Pasan uno por uno. Distritos uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Los comentaristas no paran de hablar sobre cada tributo y cada vestuario, prediciendo las nuevas modas y los posibles patrocinadores. Los estilistas son entrevistados para que puedan hablar de lo que acaban de mandar al desfile. El Distrito 6 pasa en la pantalla, sus tributos vestidos en horrendos y antaños uniformes de ferrocarrileros. En la taberna se hace el silencio. Una mujer enorme vestida por completo en plata está al aire, hablando con uno de los presentadores.

— _¡Pero por supuesto Antonia, Blight Gavin ha sido el sueño de todo estilista! Confiado, seguro y muy guapo seguro que lo has notado…_ —Una carcajada recorre la taberna, tan estridente que dejan de oírse sus palabras. A penas se ha calmado a tiempo para escuchar a Lucia anunciando: — _¡Les presento a Blight y Charlotte, los elfos del Distrito 7!_

El revuelo que esto causa es indescriptible. Abel está llorando de la risa y su puño golpea la barra con emoción, los demás le dan golpecitos de aprobación en la espalda. Vítores, insultos, aplausos, y bromas de toda clase llenan el ambiente. Quiero enterrar la cara en las manos. No puedo ver esto. De todas las cosas que pudieron haberle hecho, ésta es la peor. Lo destruirá a él y cualquier chance que tuviera. Pero no puedo apartar la vista. Es cuando Blight aparece y el silencio vuelve.

Está vestido como un elfo del bosque. También Charlie. Pero lejos de verse ridículos, patéticos o tontos, se ven increíbles. Como si los dioses hubiesen tomado forma humana. Su cara, antes llena de tierra y suciedad de los establos, ahora resplandece con los símbolos pintados en ella y su cuerpo semi desnudo. Parece brillar. Pero brillan más sus ojos, que barren a la multitud con ésa forma tan peculiar que tiene de mirar. Como si nada pudiera tocarlo.

Los comentaristas están histéricos, chillando y hablando sin parar de lo maravilloso que es todo esto. Las cámaras siguen al Distrito 7 por un largo tiempo, más que a cualquier otro. Entonces viene el momento donde se suelta el caballo y Blight lo monta y lo calma. Es en ése instante cuando me doy cuenta que el Capitolio no romperá a Blight, no importa lo que le haga. Porque está actuando como yo lo vi en los establos ayer. Concentrado en el momento y nada más, ni siquiera en el camino frente a él que es llenado de rosas y confeti.

El nivel de ruido en la Taberna vuelve, pero en un tono muy diferente. El Presidente Snow sube al pódium y comienza el discurso, veo a mis compatriotas que intercambian miradas divertidas. El discurso acaba y los carruajes dan la vuelta. Cada vez que la cámara se posa en Blight los comentaristas especulan cuántos patrocinadores estarán fascinados con los misteriosos y excitantes tributos del 7. Mucho tiempo es gastado en hablar de la belleza de Charlie, pero es el espectáculo que dio Blight con el caballo el que ha hecho la noche. No puedo evitar notar que Blight está diferente en el tramo de regreso. Sus ojos miran al infinito y su boca es una línea apretada. No parece saber dónde está. Quizás sólo está concentrado en su montura. Antes de que pueda seguir especulando, los tributos han desaparecido dentro de la inmensa torre.

Jonel voltea a ver a su familia.

— _Esto lo cambia todo._

 _— No._ —Dice Burgen, está tan borracho que me sorprende que le haya entendido— _No cambia nada._

 _— ¡Claro que si! Se supone que no iba a tener patrocinadores. ¡Ellos harán la diferencia! ¡Recuerda a Cora! ¡Recuerda a…!_

 _— ¡Calla ahora mismo idiota! ¡No tendrá patrocinadores! ¡Ahora cierra el hocico y tráeme otra cerveza!_

 _— Pero si…_

 _— Jonel, eres un idiota._ —Dice Abel— ¿Quién maneja los acuerdos con los patrocinadores?

— Mentores

— ¿Y quién manda regalos en la arena?

— _Mentores_ —Atina a decir Jonel después de una pausa.

— _¿Y quién es el mentor de Blight?_

— _Um… Eamon_

 _— ¿Y de quién fue la idea de mandar a Blight a los juegos?_

 _— Tuya… y de… ¡Oh! ¡Eamon! —_

 _— Idiota_.

No puedo apartar la mirada de Abel. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme parado o haber caminado hacia él. Se voltea a verme.

— _¿Necesitas algo compañero?_

No respondo. Sólo estrello mi puño contra su cara.

Las maldiciones de Abel no pueden ser escuchadas debido al barullo que se hace. Incluso yo estoy gritando a todo pulmón.

— _¡Maldito de los Dioses, peón del Capitolio, asqueroso, vil y repugnante…!_

 _— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!_ —Me grita Abel mientras intenta levantarse del suelo. Burgen se acerca a mí y sus ojos prometen mucho dolor, pero estoy demasiado ido para que me importe.

— _¡Tu planeaste esto! ¡Tu y todos ustedes! ¡Están lucrando con su muerte! ¡Eso es todo lo que es para ustedes bastardos!_

 _— ¿Y a ti qué mas te da? Solo es Blight._

 _— ¡Es tu hermano! ¡Tu propio hermano, maldito…!_

 _— ¿Y qué es de ti?_ —Se ha levantado y sus ojos destellan malicia— _¿Qué es mi hermano de ti, Jason? No me digas que te has estado doblando para los caballos como él_.

Levanto mi puño una vez más, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que no quede nada de mi mejor amigo, pero una fuerte mano toma mi muñeca y me da la vuelta. Me retuerzo e intento zafarme pero pronto son dos contra uno y tengo unas copas encima. No es sino hasta que salgo a la plaza y veo a Blight montando un caballo en las pantallas gigantes que se me baja la adrenalina y me doy cuenta que las manos que me sostienen llevan guantes blancos, el miedo me invade cuando subo más la vista y me encuentro con sendos cascos. Agentes de Paz.

El Edificio de Justicia está frente a la Taberna y soy llevado por una puerta pequeña, el ala donde me encuentro es de cemento sólido y nada más. Entro a un cuatro con una silla de metal y una linterna colgando del techo. Un Agente de Paz se queda fuera y el otro me avienta a la silla.

— _Así que te gusta causar problemas._

 _— No… Yo no quería…_

Me da un golpe en la mejilla. Duro.

— _No hables a menos que te haga una pregunta. Te gusta causar problemas._

 _— ¡No! Yo…_

Otro golpe. Aún más fuerte.

— _Causar disturbios durante la transmisión de los Juegos es una ofensa seria._

Me quedo callado esta vez. Aún así me golpea.

— _Eres un loco peligroso. ¿Sabes cómo tratamos aquí con gente como tú?_

Más golpes, en todo el cuerpo.

— _¿En qué otra actividad subversiva estás inmiscuido?_

 _— Ninguna._

 _— ¡No me mientas niño!_

 _— ¡No lo hago!_

 _— ¡Dije que no más mentiras…!_

La interrogación es detenida por voces acaloradas en la puerta. Parece ser que alguien quiere entrar y el otro Agente no lo deja. La puerta se abre de un tirón y un joven Agente aparece en la puerta.

— _Señor, intenté detenerlo, de verdad, pero dijo que…_

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por una figura masiva que bloquea la luz de la puerta. Me quedo sin aliento, pensando que es una nueva amenaza, pero un suspiro de alivio me recorre el cuerpo al ver que es Mack, que está mirando al Agente de Paz con odio mal disimulado.

— _Deja ir al muchacho._

 _— ¿Bajo las ordenes de quién?_ —Pregunta haciendo un gesto de asco.

— _Las del Jefe Core. No tienes derecho a mantener detenido a éste chico._

 _— Interrumpió la vista obligatoria de los Juegos del Hambre._

 _— Ya había terminado cuando perdió la cabeza. No tienen fundamentos. Suéltalo._

 _— Los Agentes de Paz no tienen que tener razones para interrogar sospechosos de subversión, harías bien en recordar eso_. —El Agente da un paso al frente, claramente tratando de intimidar a Mack.

— _El Jefe Core va a saber de esto._ —Mack da otro paso al frente, y dada su estatura resulta más efectivo.

— _Muy bien._ —No puede ocultar su disgusto en la voz— T _odos sabemos que tienes al Jefe en tu bolsillo, pero sería mejor que mantuvieras la cabeza gacha por una vez, o el Capitolio puede darse cuenta de que Core se entiende con subversivos._

No entiendo nada más que mi orden de liberación. En segundos, Mack toma mi brazo y me levanta de la silla. Marcha hacia la puerta, la abre y sin una mirada atrás me arrastra fuera del edificio. No me mira hasta que estamos en la linde del bosque. Una vez ahí casi me azota contra el árbol más cercano.

— _¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Yo TE LO DIJE! ¿No te hablé sobre no hacer alborotos?_

 _— Mack, lo siento…_

 _— ¿Lo sientes? ¿LO SIENTES?_ —Se ríe— ¿ _Han oído eso?_ —Le grita a los árboles— _El chico lo siente. Bueno, ya está todo bien ahora ¿no?._

Las emociones de la noche, la alegría de ver a Blight, el enojo ante el vicio del Distrio, el miedo de mi arresto y ahora la vergüenza que siento al fallarle a Mack tan espectacularmente amenazan con sobrepasarme. Entierro la cara en mis manos para no tener que verlo. Unos momentos horrendos pasan hasta que Mack suspira sonoramente y me da un trapo. Debo parecer confundido pues tiene que señalar mi cara para que entienda que debo limpiarme con él.

— _Tienes suerte de que el Jefe de los Agentes de Paz sea más razonable que Trey. Si no hubiera estado aquí las cosas habrían sido mucho peores._

 _— ¿Cómo es que Core estuvo de acuerdo contigo?_

 _— No lo hizo_ —Mack sonríe— _Todos saben que tenemos entendimientos de clase monetaria._

— _¿Qué clase de…?_

 _— Eso no te incumbe. Sólo digamos que la industria de la producción de alcohol aquí en 7 da buenas ganancias e incluso en Jefe no es bien pagado. Y en mi sótano caben una o dos botellas de whisky más. No quiero estar del otro lado de la gracia del Capitolio. El punto es muchacho, que te comportaste muy estúpido ahí dentro. Hay más en juego de lo que te puedes imaginar._

 _— Lo lamento de verdad Mack. Es sólo que no pude quedarme sin hacer nada mientras actuaban tan…_

— _Lo sé. Escucha Jason, sé que te gusta ése chico. Y sé que quizá un poco más que eso. Y sé que es más duro aún por lo de tu primo. Sin embargo tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que cuando Blight muera… no digas nada, todos queremos pensar diferente, pero la verdad es que muy probablemente morirá. Y cuando lo haga, mucha gente tendrá mucho dinero. Y todo el Distrito tendrá problemas._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _— Jason, Los Juegos del Hambre son un recordatorio de lo mucho que merecemos sufrir por los Días Oscuros. ¡No se supone que lucremos con ellos! Cuando el Capitolio se entere, y por los dioses que lo hará, todos tendremos un hacha en nuestros cuellos si bien nos va. Ya he contactado a tu hermana y está preparada para recibirte a ti, tu madre y mi familia en cuanto Blight muera. Si hay alguien más que necesites sacar de aquí prepáralo. Los pueblos de las afueras probablemente estarán más a salvo._

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina. Sin quererlo, las imágenes del Distrito 13, bombardeado, llegan a mi cabeza. ¿Éste es el destino que le espera a mi casa? ¿Mi familia? ¿Por la idiotez y la avaricia de unos cuantos?

— _Así que a partir de ahora verás los Juegos conmigo, para que pueda mantenerte a raya. Lo que quieras decir, lo que quieras hacer, te lo guardas. Hay vidas en juego chico, no sólo la tuya o la de Blight._

Asiento con la cabeza.

— _¿De verdad te gusta eh?_

 _— Yo.. Es que… Todo está pasando demasiado rápido_. —A penas puedo hablar.

— _Siempre lo hace chico. Siempre es así._ —Dice dándome unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

— _Gracias Mack._

Me guía de vuelta a la casa, antes de irse me recuerda que Blight irá a la arena sin patrocinadores, sin aliados oficiales, sin ayuda del exterior. Pero que a pesar de todo lo que Burgen, Abel o Eamon puedan hacer, no pueden quitarle lo brillante, lo ingenioso y el enorme coraje y voluntad que carga consigo.

 _— Rézale a los dioses en que creas que eso sea suficiente para salir de ésta. Porque si no lo hace, todos nos iremos con él._


	9. Chapter 9

**Blight:**

La zorra del Agente. Perra del Capitolio. Traidora.

He escuchado cada uno de ésos nombres por nueve años en muchas bocas del Distrito 7. Todos ellos hablando de mi madre. Todos mentiras.

La plaga de mi vida. Elfo. Musgo. Bastardo.

Mi madre está viva. Siempre pensé que lo estaba, pero ahora la he visto con mis propios ojos por primera vez desde los siete años. Y no está donde me han dicho que está. Los Agentes de Paz dijeron que había huido al Distrito 2 con el Jefe anterior a Core. Pero no está en el Distrito 2. Está aquí, en el Capitolio. Y no sólo eso, está con Snow. Las manos que acariciaban mi cabello, que secaban mis lágrimas, que me abrazaban cuando tenía pesadillas ahora son usadas por el hombre más malvado de todo Panem. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí, vestida con sedas y joyas, viviendo en una opulenta mansión, impedida de regresar con la familia que la necesitaba?

Tendido en mi cama en el séptimo piso del Centro de Entrenamiento, ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, sigo sin hallar respuestas. Probablemente jamás las encuentre, porque en cinco días estaré en la arena. Cinco días. Jamás podré hablar con mi madre otra vez. Jamás volveré a montar ni sentir que soy libre. No hablaré más con Jason, no podré arreglar las cosas, ni darme la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca del estupor, no me di cuenta cuando comencé a dormirme, pero debí haberlo hecho ya que la luz comienza a filtrarse por los ventanales y la voz de Tutti Marble cacarea que tendremos un gran día lleno de emociones y que hay que desayunar. Considero hacerme el dormido e ignorarla. Lo último que quiero es verle la cara a ella o a Eamon y tener que hacer conversación. Pretender que no son mis ejecutores personales. Pero tendré que levantarme tarde o temprano ya que es el primer día de entrenamiento. Además tengo hambre.

Como lo esperaba, soy el último en llegar a la mesa. Ignorando el chillido de Tutti informándome que llegué "muy tardecito" me siento y me sirvo tocino. Vera y Charlie conversan en voz baja, seguramente afinando detalles para la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Eamon está sentado a mi izquierda y Tutti como siempre ha conseguido instalarse tan cerca de él que casi se encuentra encima. Ha cambiado su traje verde y su peluca por unos en tono pateado. Sospecho que tiene que ver con Madame Lucia, pero en ella se ve corriente, mientras que Lucia aún tiene esa aura de realeza y poder incluso cuando le pone mantequilla a su pan. Al lado de Lucia hay un hombre con cara de ratón vestido completamente de púrpura. Creo que su nombre es Gloudus, el estilista de Charlie. Sus manos parecen estremecerse de emoción por estar tan cerca de Lucia, tanto que casi vuelca su taza de té cuando ella le pide el azúcar. Lo mira con desdén antes de dirigirse a mí.

— _Estuvo espectacular anoche Sr. Gavin. No sólo dieron fruto los humildes esfuerzos de Madame Lucia de transformarlo en el centro de las miradas, si no que su pequeño espectáculo sobre aquella bestia le ha ganado muchos seguidores aquí y allá. La mayoría de los patrocinadores tienen que esperar a la puntuación dentro de dos días para hacerse una idea del potencial de un tributo pero usted ha tomado la delantera. Bien hecho mi niño._ —Se voltea hacia Eamon— _Confío en que usted y el Sr. Gavin hayan diseñado una estrategia adecuada para ésta ventaja._

Eamon sonríe como de costumbre.

— _Blight y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que hará en la arena. Nuestra estrategia es tal que el entrenamiento no importará nada. Estamos seguros de que el resultado será el mismo. Pero no diré más, no queremos que Charlie y Vera sepan lo que viene. ¿O sí?_ —Le guiña un ojo.

— _No creas que estamos fuera del juego Eamon._ —Dice Vera— _Charlie tiene muchas posibilidades. La idea de Madame Lucia la ayudó tanto como a Blight, y ya hablan de ella como las más hermosa desde Cora. Tiene una clara ventaja sobre muchos de los distritos también._

 _— Que gane el mejor tributo entonces._ —Responde Eamon con un brillo en los ojos.

— _Oh, te aseguro que ella lo hará._

 _— ¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que usarán en las entrevistas!_ —Interviene Tutti, haciendo gala de su falta de habilidad para darse cuenta de los tonos siniestros de las personas. Incluso cuando no son sutiles para nada— _¡Lucia, me has inspirado tanto! Tuve que adaptar mi guardarropa a tu hermoso estilo. —_ Se mueve un poco en su asiento para que su cabello brille cuando le cae la luz. Lucia levanta una ceja.

— _¿Era parte de tu concepto el parecer un travesti daltónico?_

El labio de Tutti tiembla un poco.

— _¿Eso... es lo que la gente dice?_

 _— Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que todos te vean._ —Le digo.

Tutti emite un chillido indignado que los humanos no suelen hacer. Los ojos de Lucia se encuentran con los míos y debo tomar rápido un poco de café mientras ella abre su abanico y ambos escondemos las sonrisas. El resto de nosotros apresura la conversación hacia otro tema hasta que todos terminamos de desayunar.

Pronto estoy lleno a rebosar de excelente comida, y no hay nada que me gustara más que regresar a mi cuarto y dormir hasta que me baje la comida. Desafortunadamente no es posible. Hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento, el primer día que Charlie y yo tenemos para aprender cosas y adquirir habilidades que con suerte mantendrán vivo a uno de nosotros. Será también el primer día que hablaremos con otros tributos. En cuanto nos paramos de la mesa, los Avoxes llegan a limpiar todo. Han cometido alguna clase de crimen y ahora deben servir al Capitolio, que les ha mutilado. De pronto no me siento tan mal. Al menos cuando muera en la arena, será el final de mi sufrimiento. El de ellos no acabará por mucho tiempo.

Tutti nos escolta al elevador y nos lleva al gimnasio que se encuentra bajo tierra. He notado que no nos ha dirigido a palabra, aunque ocasionalmente se arregla el cabello y el vestido. Reprimo una sonrisa y salgo del elevador con Charlie. La mayoría de los otros tributos ya está aquí, evitando las miradas de otros y caminando de un lado para otro. Charlie y yo permanecemos juntos mientras nos ponen un pedazo de tela con el número 7 en nuestras mangas. Cuando todos llegan, escuchamos a una mujer llamada Atala que explica el funcionamiento del entrenamiento y cada una de las estaciones. Algunas se enfocan en armas, otras en plantas comestibles y refugios. Está prohibido combatir con otros tributos. Tenemos completa libertad de gastar nuestro tiempo como queramos en las estaciones. Tenemos doce horas los primeros dos días y cuatro en el tercero. Al final del entrenamiento mostraremos nuestras habilidades a los Vigilantes, los veinticuatro hombres y mujeres que están sentados al rededor del gimnasio observándonos.

Charlie de inmediato se dirige a las estaciones de supervivencia, la que se enfoca en camuflaje. Decido ir a la estación de cuchillos, ya que recuerdo en Juegos anteriores que son de las armas más comunes en la arena. Antes de que de dos pasos, encuentro mi camino bloqueado. Seis tributos están parados frente a mi, la mayoría son más grandes que yo, aunque no es que sea particularmente difícil. Todos parecen muy seguros de si mismos. Los ignoro e intento pasarlos de largo, ya que estoy seguro que no pueden mantener una conversación conmigo y mi brillante humor, pero el enorme y rubio me agarra del hombro.

— _No te nos unirás._ —Dice

— _¿De qué hablas?_

La rubia a su lado, a quien reconozco como del Distrito 1 sonríe cruelmente.

— _¿Eres sordo? Link dice que no tes nos unirás._

 _— Puedo manejar ésto Alabaster. —_ Dice el chico _— Vimos tu truco en el pony. Muy lindo. Y vimos que te ofreciste para los Juegos. Valiente, pero estúpido, porque morirás de todas formas. No todos los que se ofrecen entran en la alianza, y lamento decírtelo pero éste año estamos llenos._

Tradicionalmente, los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 se juntan para cazar a todos los demás antes de acabar el uno con el otro. Me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Lucia tenía razón, me han notado. Y ahora los Profesionales me tratan como a una amenaza. ¿No es genial? La vida no era lo suficientemente interesante hasta ahora. Como he anhelado más emociones.

Levanto una ceja, gesto que he copiado de Madame Lucia.

— _Sepan, mis queridos amigos, que unirme a su alianza no era mi intención. Aunque es una pena, trabajar con ustedes seis seguro me habría garantizado adversarios más competentes que ir en su contra. Mariposas quizás, o siniestros montones de hojas._

Link no mueve un músculo.

— _No te molestes con las habilidades de supervivencia. Cuando lleguemos a la Cornucopia, eres mi primer objetivo. No correrás ni veinte yardas fuera de tu plataforma._

 _— Oh Link, ¿De verdad? ¿Soy tu principal objetivo? Mírame, me sonrojas._ —Le guiño un ojo sugestivamente. Una de las chicas, creo que del Distrito 2 suelta una risotada. Link la fulmina con la mirada y se va. Los otros lo siguen. El tributo del 4 se voltea y se pasa un dedo por el cuello amenazador. Le mando un beso.

Los profesionales se dividen y comienzan a trabajar en las estaciones de cuchillos, hachas y espadas. No me intimidan, lo peor que pueden hacerme es matarme. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente loco para aprender a pelear con un grupo de personas que desean despellejarme. Así que me dirijo a las estaciones de supervivencia donde aprendo a hacer una tienda con ramas de pino.

Paso la mayor parte del día en éste lado del Cetro de Entrenamiento. Ocasionalmente me encuentro con otro tributo pero a penas hablamos. Aprendo a hacer una fogata decente con Charlie, a quien se le han unido las chicas del 8 y 9. Las presenta como Qin Li y Bobbi. Asiento con la cabeza para reconocer su existencia pero no me molesto en establecer una amistad. Me doy cuenta de la estrategia de Charlie. Se enfoca en supervivencia y se junta con dos chicas bonitas. Seguramente saldrán corriendo en cuento puedan lejos de la Cornucopia y harán lo que puedan para que un par de patrocinadores calenturientos las mantengan con vida. No es una mala idea. Yo haría lo mismo pero me faltan un par de cualidades necesarias para que el plan funcione, como un par de pechos. El día que un chico gane los Juegos del Hambre sólo viéndose bonito, ése día me comeré mis botas.

Después de la fogata, camino un poco y llego a la estación de nudos. Nadie está aquí. El instructor me enseña un par de nudos y las trampas que van con ellos, estoy batallando con uno cuando escucho una voz tras de mi.

— _Montas bien niño._

Volteo y veo al chico del Distrito 10 detrás de mi. Está trabajando con un pedazo muy largo de cuerda, ignorando las miradas airadas del instructor. Debe notar mi confusión porque habla de nuevo.

— _En el caballo. Montas muy bien._

 _— Gracias_. —Vuelvo a mi nudo.

— _¿Dónde aprendiste?_

Explico mi trabajo en el Distrito, sin hacer contacto visual. Estoy pensando que quiere intimidarme pero se tira a mi lado pesadamente y me ofrece su mano.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _— Bight Gavin. Distrito 7_

 _— Devon Hooley. Texas_

— _¿Qué es un Texas?_

Devon me sonríe. Es enorme, seguro tiene dieciocho. Su cabello es castaño como el mío. Sus enormes ojos cafés se ríen con él.

— _Puedes llamarle Distrito 10 pero un texano siempre será un texano._

No dice nada coherente así que me volteo. Parece notar mi desinterés y se levanta, toma su cuerda, que ha anudado hasta lograr un lazo enorme. La toma por el extremo y comienza a girarlo en el aire. De pronto lo suelta y el lazo atrapa a un maniquí de la estación de cuchillos. Devon lo jala hacia sí. Me doy cuenta que tengo la boca abierta, he pasado de molesto a profundamente impresionado. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

— _Así es como lo hacemos en Texas._

Nos movemos de estación y en el camino descubro casi toda la historia de la vida de Devon. Es el menor de tres hijos, sus padres lo adoran. Ha montado caballos para arrear ganado en el Distrito 10 toda su vida. Debe volver a casa por su familia y por su chica. Devon saca de su boca como quincemil palabras por segundo, lo cual es conveniente puesto que no me apetece decir nada. De vez en cuando respondo una pregunta pero mantengo la conversación desprovista de mis usuales insultos. Devon puede parecer algo simple, pero su tamaño y sus habilidades con el lazo lo hacen un gran contendiente. Pasamos a Charlie de camino a otra estación y Devon chifla.

— _La chica de tu Distrito es una belleza. ¡Hoo-whee! —_ Ruedo los ojos y Devon me da un codazo— _Admite que también te la quieres dar._

Niego con la cabeza.

— _Charlie es linda y dulce. Pero no es mi tipo._

Devon me mira shockeado.

— _¿No es tu tipo? ¡Es la cosa más hermosa que ha salido de tus bosques! ¿Qué tan alto es tu estándar hermano?_

 _— Creo que mi estándar es diferente. Es todo._

— _¿Te gustan los hombres?_ —No respondo pero el sonrojo que recorre mi cuello es suficiente para él. Me da una palmada en el hombro— _No hay problema. Uno de mis hermanos es de ésos. La vida es demasiado corta para pretender ser alguien que no eres._

Miro a Devon y saca un collar de debajo de su playera— _Es mi amuleto. Ella es mi chica. ¿Ves?_ —El guardapelo tiene una foto dentro de una bella castaña con grandes ojos cafés. La expresión de Devon se vuelve distante mientras recuerda a su amada— _No puedo esperar para mudarnos a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Nadie lo merece más que ella._

La campana suena, señalando el final del día. Nos dirigimos a los elevadores y Devon se voltea y me pregunta.

— _¿Aliados?_

Me cruzan la cabeza muchos pensamientos. Sopesando los pros y contras de hacer equipo con Devon. En mi cabeza los contras son demasiados, así que me sorprendo a mí mismo contestando:

— _¡Claro!_

Devon sonríe y me despide antes de subir al elevador. En cuanto deja de verme me permito reír un poco. Un aliado.

* * *

 _¡Thwack Thwack Thwack!_

El segundo día de entrenamiento ha llegado y a pesar de que los profesionales siguen rondando en el área, estoy determinado a aprender algo sobre armas. Las hachas no se me dan tan mal, pero no soy un leñador, como el resto de los hombres en 7, así que no tengo esa ventaja. Estoy perdido en cuanto a espadas se refiere, mi instructor prácticamente me ruega que me vaya. Así que me encuentro en la estación de bastones, aprendiendo a bloquear y atacar con un palo largo de madera que mide lo que yo. Sorprendentemente la instructora aquí se desvive en halagos.

— _¡Eres un natural Blight! ¡Muy bien!_

Me ataca con su propio bastón y bloqueo casi todos los golpes. Trae entonces instructores de todas las demás armas para enseñarme a bloquear ésas. Después de unas horas de trabajo, me siento cómodo bloqueando todo lo que se me acerque. Es probablemente un reflejo, ya que he usado bastones casi toda mi vida en los bosques, para saltar y defenderme.

— _Asegúrate de mostrarle ésto a los Vigilantes. Te ayudará en la arena. —Dice mi instructora._

 _— ¿Quién sabe si pondrán un bastón ahí?_

 _— La Cornucopia la llenan justo antes de los Juegos. Si a los Vigilantes les gusta lo que ven seguro que querrán verte hacerlo en los Juegos. Confía en mi Blight._

Hago una pequeña reverencia y continúo entrenando hasta escuchar un grito detrás de mi. Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que gritan mi nombre. Me volteo y veo a Devon marchando hacia mí, está muy enojado. Me agarra del hombro y tira de mí.

— _¡Creí que éramos aliados Blight! ¡Pero va mi mentora a hacerlo oficial y Eamon se ríe en su cara! ¿A qué estás jugando?_

Miro al rededor. Nuestra pequeña pelea ha atraído miradas, de tributos e instructores, incluso un par de Vigilantes. Lo tomo del hombro como él a mi y lo llevo a la primera estación que veo que resulta ser plantas comestibles. En voz baja le cuento todo. Mi padre, la Cosecha, Eamon, todo.

La cara de Devon pasa de la ira a la incredulidad y después al horror puro.

— _Eso... Eso está muy enfermo Blight._

 _— Devon, son los Juegos del Hambre. No se supone que sean justos._

— _¡Pero todos debemos tener las mismas posibilidades!_

Me río con ganas y señalo a los profesionales, que molestan al tributo del 9.

— _Si, todos tenemos las mismas posibilidades. Incluso los que no hemos entrenado toda la vida._ —Devon parece querer decir algo pero me adelanto a él— _No importa Devon. Lo pensé mejor anoche y no me voy a aliar contigo. No quiero tener que matarte. Me han puesto aquí solo y lo haré todo solo. Con o sin tu permiso. Además, sería un aliado terrible. Los Profesionales la traen contra mí desde lo del caballo._

Devon me mira por un largo momento con su mirada penetrante.

 _— Una hora._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Alianza de una hora. Nos ayudamos a tomar lo que necesitemos de la Cornucopia. Necesitas todo lo que puedas tomar, en especial si Eamon no te deja tener patrocinadores. Cuando estemos a salvo dividimos las cosas y nos separamos. ¿Trato?_

Le dedico la primera sonrisa verdadera que le he dado a alguien desde que llegué al Capitolio.

— _Trato._

 _— Ojalá yo pudiera hacer un trato así._ —Dice una voz detrás de mí. Sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos, la chica del Distrito 2 se ha unido a nosotros en la estación— _Mis aliados son una bola de idiotas. No puedo esperar por romper la alianza. Soy Plautia por cierto._

Devon y yo la miramos con incredulidad y aprehensión.

— _Tonterías. Eres una Profesional. Querías estar aquí. Eres igual que ellos._ —Dice Devon

— _¡No me parezco en nada a ellos!_ —Lo mira ella con enojo— _No fue mi decisión estar aquí._

 _— Bonita manera de mostrarlo. ¿No eres la que luchó con aquella otra chica de camino al escenario?_ —Pregunto— _A mí me parecías bastante ansiosa._

 _— Mi tío es un Campeón. —_ Dice con la mirada en el piso— _Juegos del Hambre 24. Ganó a los quince, como yo. Si no me ofrecía él.. estaría tan..._

Y de pronto no puedo verla. A ésta Profesional consentida, con el entrenamiento y la actitud y los aliado. La chica que a pesar de todo es exactamente como yo, y sólo uno de nosotros puede ganar. Probablemente ninguno de los dos. Afortunadamente no tengo que decir nada porque Plautia habla tanto como Devon y pronto nos tiene informados de Link, Alabaster, Quintus el de su distrito y los asquerosamente felices tributos del 4, Romani y Tara. Incluso nos dice su estrategia, va a quedarse con ellos todo lo que pueda y antes de que se vuelvan unos contra otros correrá al bosque. Por éso está en plantas comestibles, le dijo a sus aliados que venía a espiar, pero en realidad quiere conseguir la ventaja. Mi primer instinto es correcto. Cada vez me cae mejor.

Plautia tuvo que regresar pronto con sus camaradas. Devon y yo terminamos el día en la sección de armas. Pulí mi habilidad con el bastón mientras mi amigo descubre que es bueno con el hacha a dos manos. Cuando suena la campana y me voy a mi piso me siento más optimista que nunca.

* * *

— _¡Blight Gavin!_

Trago saliva cuando oigo mi nombre. El tercer día de entrenamiento terminó. Doce tributos han entrado al gimnasio a lucirse frente a los Vigilantes y ahora es mi turno. Al salir capto la mirada de Charlie, me sonríe alentadora. Detrás de ella Devon levanta los pulgares. Les sonrío y entro al gimnasio.

Los Vigilantes me observan, más o menos. Están descansando, comiendo y bebiendo y de pronto me quedo petrificado. Las estaciones están frente a mi pero no sé a donde ir o qué hacer. Voy a fracasar. Me haré una bola en el piso y lloraré.

— _Puedes empezar Distrito 7._

Y ahí voy. Corro a la estación de bastones y levanto uno que se parece al que usé en entrenamiento. Por desgracia no hay asistentes para luchar así que considero fingir una pelea. Después tengo una mejor idea. Me imagino en casa, junto a los árboles. El bastón es una rama más en mis manos. Corro entre los aparatos, salto sobre las cabezas de algunos maniquíes, mis pies tocando el suelo sólo para impulsarse de nuevo. En cinco minutos he recorrido en cuarto tres veces. Es una muestra impresionante de acrobacias, si se me permite decirlo.

Y aparentemente soy el único que opina lo mismo. Los Vigilantes me miran con expresiones aburridas. Quieren un espectáculo, quieren sangre, no un tributo saltando de aquí para allá. Lo sé y los odio por ello. De pronto sus caras se borran y aparecen las de mi padre, Abel, Ercole, Jonel, Connell y los demás. Tan tranquilos y a salvo del otro lado, mirándome, riéndose de mi.

Elimino toda emoción de mi cara, y un fuego ardiente nace en mi estómago. Empiezo de nuevo, ésta vez tomo unos cuchillos de la estación y lanzo dos al primer maniquí, que tiene la cara de Jonel, me sorprende escuchar que dan en el blanco. Ya estoy en las hachas, las uso para derribar más maniquíes, las caras se ríen de mi y me vuelvo loco. Erole cae, un hacha en su pecho. Tobin es mutilado por otro cuchillo, Connel se ha quedado sin cabeza, fruto de mi espada. El pecho de Abel está abierto y su relleno regado por el gimnasio. Mi padre tiene una lanza en el estómago. Finalmente Eamon está ahí parado con su indiferencia hacia mi vida. **Mi** vida. Y el bastón lo noquea, el hacha le corta pies y manos, la espada toma sus piernas y brazos, los ojos son sacados de sus cuencas por cuchillos y una nueva boca ha sido cortada. El bastón se entierra en su estómago como golpe de gracia.

Veo hacia arriba, no hay más maniquíes, pedazos de ropa azul y relleno blanco llenan el lugar. Los Vigilantes me ven estupefactos. Me doy cuenta que han pasado los últimos diez minutos viendo al elfo del Distrito 7 convertirse en un asesino serial.

 _— Puedes irte Distrito 7_

Me volteo y golpeo varias cabezas de maniquí al pasar. Siento la mirada de los Vigilantes en mi espalda. Estoy agradecido por que no vean mi cara, agradecido de poder ocultar mis lágrimas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blight:**

— _¿Qué hiciste?_

Charlie me mira entusiasmada al entrar al departamento en el séptimo piso. Estoy acostado en el sofá blanco de la sala, buscando algo que ver en la pantalla. Los únicos programas son repeticiones de juegos pasados y de la Cosecha y Desfile de éstos. Antonius y Antonia, los comentadores de los Juegos de Hambre están en tres canales a la vez, hablando sin parar del corte de éste tributo o del vestido de aquella. Apago el programa y dejo que Charlie se siente a mi lado.

— _Hice una fogata en menos de cinco minutos, encontré algunas plantas comestibles y lancé unas cuantas lanzas. No creo que estuviesen muy impresionados. ¿Qué hiciste tú? Tuve que esperar veinte minutos antes de entrar y me miraban como halcones todo el tiempo. ¡Debiste impresionarlos bastante!_

 _— Lo dudo_ —Le digo con una carcajada gutural— _Esencialmente hice un berrinche y dejé hecho un asco. Créeme NO están impresionados por éso._

 _— Blight... ¡No lo hiciste!_

 _— Ya me conoces, no puedo pasar por los Juegos sin hacer una escena. Los Vigilantes no estarán tristes de verme partir._

— _No digas éso_ —Charlie se pone seria— _No digas eso nunca._

 _— Hemos estado evitando el tema ¿no?_ —Su labio inferior tiembla y asiente.

— _Uno de nosotros morirá. Probablemente los dos. Y muchos otros_ —Deja salir un sollozo— ¡ _No es justo! No quiero morir, no quiero que tú mueras, ni Qin Li, ni Bobbi. Podríamos haber sido amigas de verdad ¿sabes? Trabajamos muy bien juntas y no puedo dejar de pensar que al menos dos moriremos y no quiero ser yo pero, siento que no podría hacerles daño..._

 _— ¡Suficente Charlie! Ya es suficiente. Mírame_ —La tomo de los hombros y la sacudo un poco— _Cuando el momento llegue, Qin Li y Bobbi van a morir. Y tú vas a terminar con sus vidas. Si van hacia ti con un cuchillo, les clavas una lanza, si aparecen mutantes, corres y dejas que se las coman, si quedan pocos tributos, no duermas, no comas nada que te den y en la primera oportunidad les clavas una espada en la espalda. ¿Me estoy explicando?_

He tomado su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme.

— _Blight..._ —Intenta parpadear para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— _¿Me estoy explicando sí o no?_

 _— Si_ —Susurra. Ha empezado a llorar, así que la aprieto contra mí.

— _Tienes un padre y hermanas que te necesitan. Mereces regresar a casa con ellos. Le rezo a todos los dioses que sean tu o Devon quienes ganen ésto._

 _— ¿Te has dado por vencido ya?_

 _— No. Voy a luchar con todo por ganar, pero voy sólo, ésa ha sido mi decisión. La suerte nunca ha estado a mi favor, así que cuando suene el pitazo de salida mañana, quiero que me des por muerto. Es muy probable que no me vuelvas a ver hasta que mi cara aparezca en el cielo. Mantén a tus aliadas cerca pero piensa en una sola persona. En ti._

No responde, sólo entierra aún más su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, sin hablar pero cómodos. Por el momento no somos tributos, oponentes o contendientes, sólo dos niños asustados que no quieren encarar los días que siguen.

Momentos como éstos son, por supuesto, la antítesis a la existencia de Tutti Marble, que aparece de la nada y anuncia que es hora de cenar no sin antes mirarnos con desaprobación.

— _Ni siquiera se han ido a bañar después de su sesión ¡Qué vergüenza! Nadie quiere comer con caras como las suyas. ¡Vamos límpiense un poco!_

 _— Nadie quiere comer con caras como la tuya tampoco Tutti, pero constantemente nos la impones. —_ Le digo y me separo de Charlie que va a adecentarse un poco. La sigo a pesar de mí mismo. Sólo para molestar a Tutti tomo un largo y extenso baño jugando con cada llave hasta que mi cuerpo está cansado de tantas burbujas y lociones.

Cuando llego a cenar voy muy pero que muy tardecito, pero Tutti no dice nada. Me siento junto a Madame Lucia que me da palmaditas en la mano y le indica a un Avox que me sirva una gran porción de carne y pasta. Eamon no se aparece. Gloudus comenta al respecto y Tutti rueda sus ojos.

— _Está consiguiendo patrocinadores por supuesto. Gloudus, por favor ¿qué más crees que esté haciendo? Y seamos francos, tiene que tardarse más de lo normal porque su tributo éste año va a necesitar toda la ayuda que se le pueda dar._ —Dice con una pequeña sonrisa que se borra por el comentario que hace una voz a mi derecha.

— _Está en el bar Tutti._

 _— ¿Disculpa? Eamon jamás..._ —Comienza Tutti indignada.

— _Está en el bar, bebiéndose los sestereceres que gana y haciendo apuestas en contra de su propio tributo. No te molestes en contradecirme. Madame Lucia sabe cosas._

 _— ¡Eamon jamás abandonaría sus deberes por actividades tan corrientes! ¡Se toma muy en serio su trabajo! ¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa, vaca anciana y olvidada!_

Madame Lucia se levanta muy despacio.

— _Podrías repetir éso, mi niña_. —La boca de Tutti se abre y se cierra un par de veces, al final mira a su plato— _Éso pensé._

Charlie, Vera, Gloudus y yo veíamos el intercambio con aprehensión (ellos) y diversión (yo). Por fortuna la pantalla en la sala escoge este momento para encenderse. Tutti limpia delicadamente su boca con una servilleta.

 _— ¿Me acompañan a recibir nuestras puntuaciones por favor?_

Lidera el grupo hacia la sala y se sienta en el extremo del sofá, con Vera y Charlie entre ella y Madame Lucia que está junto a mi y toma mi mano. Su piel es sorpresivamente rasposa a pesar de las cremas y lociones que sé que debe usar. Evidencia de las horas y horas que pasa confeccionando sus creaciones.

Antonuis y Antonia pasan unos minutos intercambiando cumplidos, y después hablando del sistema de puntuaciones, como si alguno de nosotros no supiera al respecto. Los tributos son calificados desde uno (abismal) hasta doce (Dios). No ha habido un doce nunca, un uno se deja ver de vez en cuando. Los Profesionales siempre están por encima del ocho y los demás casi siempre cincos o seises con unas pocas excepciones. Las puntuaciones, como nos recuerda Antonia, no son más que una base para que los patrocinadores y los corredores de apuestas puedan calcular las probabilidades. Unas cuantas bromas más y comienzan a aparecer.

Las primeras son típicas. Link, el rubio del 1 obtiene un 10, Alabaster un 8. Quintus y Plautia ambos 9. Espero que el tío de Plautia esté contento, por su bien. A pesar de odiar a los Profesionales por principios ella me ha dado buena espina. Me gustan su espíritu y su bocota. No haría drama si ganara.

El Distrito 3 es típicamente abismal, al cuatro le va bien, el cinco y seis obtienen irónicamente cincos y seises. Y llega el siete. Mi cara está en la pantalla, sonriéndome de lado. Un diez se forma en la pantalla y Madame Lucia me abraza. El nivel de ruido me alcanza y no puedo apartar la vista de la televisión. ¡Diez! Es más de lo que podía esperar.

Charlie me abraza también y Vera asiente con la cabeza en mi dirección. Tutti se levanta y besa mis cachetes, sin duda agradeciéndome por todas las fiestas a las que será invitada ahora que es escolta de un tributo con alto rango. Vera nos calla a todos a tiempo que aparece la cara de Charlie. Después de una pequeña pausa un siete aparece. Otra ola de ruido nos envuelve y todos la abrazamos y felicitamos. Un siete no es nada despreciable. Esto le garantiza a Charlie un par de patrocinadores.

— _Debió ser una fogata impresionante._ —Le susurro al abrazarla.

— _Bueno, pudo o no haber tenido un maniquí cocinándose dentro._ —Dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

— _Por todos los dioses_ —Ruedo los ojos— _Los Vigilantes han de pensar que el Distrito 7 cría sádicos psicópatas._

 _— Los sádicos psicópatas atraen patrocinadores criatura. Lucia está orgullosa. De ambos._

El resto de las puntuaciones pasa en un rao, distigo que Devon ha sacado un ocho mientras que su pequeña compañera de distrito tan sólo un dos.

Tutti se aclara la garganta y anuncia que todos merecemos celebrar. Da una palmada y un Avox aparece cargando una charola de plata con seis copas de cristal. Hacemos un brindis por el Distrito 7, y que la suerte continúe a su favor. Bebemos y Charlie y yo casi nos ahogamos al sentir el líquido burbujeante. Ella infla las mejillas y yo saco un poco por la nariz. Tutti se lamenta por el desperdicio de champagne, y parece emanar genuina tristeza cuando Charrlie y yo sólo nos reímos más. Pronto ella tamién comienza a reír y esto desata una ola de carcajadas de todo el grupo. El momento comienza a morir cuand la puerta se abre de golpe.

Eamon está apoyado en el marco. No se e nada feliz.

Entra al cuarto hecho una furia, tirando una silla al aproximarse a nosotros. La risa se ha apagado, los demás lo miran impresionados. No me muevo ni un centímetro, aunque sé exactamente lo que lo ha puesto así.

 _— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE?! —_ Me grita aventando una lámpara al suelo. _— ¿¡DIME AHORA MISMO QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE?!_

Salta el sofá y me tiene agarrado del cuello en segundos. Mi cabeza choca contra la pared. Intento respirar, puedo escuchar los gritos angustiados de Charlie y los enojados de Madame Lucia. Puedo oler el alcohol en su aliento, su cara demasiado cerca de la mía.

— _¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS LOGRADO?! ¡¿DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE HAS HECHO ÉSTO PARA MÍ?!_ —Me avienta hacia un lado y alza la mano, estoy seguro que me golpeará cuando otra palma envuelta en accesorios plateados lo detiene. Eamon trata de soltarse pero Madame Lucia no lo deja. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

— _¿Tiene algún problema Eamon?_ —Sus ojos son fríos y su voz peligrosamente suave.

— _Blight está... él está arruinando el plan._ —Eamon voltea a verla, Lucia lo mira con asco pero no lo suelta. Detrás de mí Tutti me toma de los hombros y mira a Eamon con cargada incredulidad.

— _El estúpido **elfo** , el no... no se supone que él..._

 _— Sacó un diez. —_ Dice Madame Lucia— _El sr. Gavin obtuvo un diez. ¿Es que no está orgulloso de su tributo criatura?_

Algo parece hacer conexión en el cerebro de Eamon y se da cuenta del peligroso camino que recorre. Casi puedo ver los engranes de su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para salir del estado etílico. Para mi sorpresa logra construír una excusa.

 _— Ése no era el plan_ —Dice— _Le dije a Blight que pareciera mediocre, para no atraer atención hacia él. Obviamente ignoró o que le dije._

 _— Más obvio aún era la poca utilidad del consejo. Blight no puede parecer mediocre, no después del desfile. Una no puede evitar preguntarse si está tomando sus responsabilidades como mentor en serio Eamon._

Un hombre más sabio, o más cobarde que Eamon habría huido de la habitación ante la mirada que Lucia le dedicaba, pero él la mira a la cara.

— _Ten cuidado cómo te diriges a mí. Soy un Campeón, y un mentor, por encima de todo el mentor de Blight. Yo decidiré cómo se presenta durante éstos juegos, no su estilista._

 _— Tenga cuidado Campeón_ —Lucia suelta su mano— _Éso no lo hace un ciudadano del Capitolio._

Con éso hace girar sus ropajes y se marcha del departamento.

— _Bueno, ¿nos retiramos todos a dormir? —_ Interviene Tutti y por primera vez doy gracias por su manía de romper con el momento. Sin otra palabra salimos de la sala. Ya en mi cama doy vueltas por un momento hasta que el sueño me toma, lo último en que pienso es la mirada de odio que me dedicó Eamon antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

En mis sueños mi madre está sentada en el borde de la cama en nuestra pequeña cabaña en el Distrito 7. Soy un niño pequeño aún, tengo fiebre y me da sopa caliente mientras me cuenta historias. Mis favoritas son las que hablan de las ciudades gigantes, las grandes ruinas americanas. Le pregunto si son reales y me dice que eso no importa, que si yo creo que son reales entonces lo son. Me toma en sus brazos y acaricia mi mejilla. Sus manos suaves me llevan al mundo de los sueños. Todo está bien.

Me levanto de golpe. Aún es de noche. La cabina, la sopa, la fiebre, han desaparecido. Las manos no.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y encaro a la persona sentada en el borde del colchón. Las joyas en su garganta brillan a la luz de la luna. Sus sedas susurran cuando se mueve. Tiene un velo cubriendo sus facciones pero jamás olvidaré esos ojos o esas manos.

Mi voz se rompe, a penas puedo emitir sonidos.

— _¿Mamá?_

Su mano se mueve y se quita el velo. La sonrisa lo dice todo.

— _¡Mamá!_

Y estoy en sus brazos, llorando como no lo hacía desde que se marchó y me juré no volver a llorar así frente a nadie. Los sollozos recorren mi cuerpo y la aprieto con fuerza mientras me sostiene como si me fuera a llevar una corriente invisible.

— _Mamá, mami, mamita._ —Miro su rostro— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Pregunto casi gritando. Su cara se pone pálida y se lleva un dedo a los labios. Repito la pregunta en un susurro. Ella sonríe con tristeza y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _— ¿Mamá cómo terminaste en el Capitolio?_

Otro movimiento de cabeza.

— _¿Por qué no me hablas?_

Mueve la cabeza una vez más. Apunta a sus labios y niega por cuarta vez. Entonces me doy cuenta.

Mi madre es un Avox.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, demasiado entumecido para seguir llorando o para decir algo. Sus manos recorren mi cara como si quisieran memorizar al hijo que se le parece tanto. A pesar de los que tuvieron que haber sido nueve años terribles mi madre aún es hermosa. Puedo verla en mi cara y siento un orgullo enorme invadirme, por ser el hijo de ésta mujer tan fuerte. Y la historia sale a borbotones.

— _¡El me ofreció madre! ¡Papá lo hizo!_ —Le digo todo, lo mucho que la he extrañado, cómo papá se volvió un ebrio, la crueldad de Abel, la indiferencia de Jonel, las burlas de todos por tantos años. La cosecha, el plan de Eamon, que voy a morir pero estoy muy feliz de haberla podido ver otra vez. Lo único de lo que no hablo es de Jason, porque no se qué decir, eso es aún más confuso que la prescencia de mi madre. Ella juega con mi cabello y escucha. Cuando termino se apunta el pecho con el índice y después la sien.

 _"Lo sé"_

— _¿Lo sabes?_

Asiente y señala la pantalla en mi habitación.

 _"Lo vi todo"_

 _— Lo siento tanto mamá._

Me toma de los hombros, obligándome a verla. Su cara es seria. Me apunta, y después a ella una y otra vez.

 _"Regresa a mi"_

 _— Lo haré mamá. Volveré a ti._

Señala su pecho, su corazón y luego a mi.

 _"Te amo"_

 _— Yo también te amo mamá._

Y entonces saca algo de su manga, algo pequeño y plano. Lo pone en mi palma. Lo veo, es una pequeña moneda de madera. En ella está tallado un caballo hermoso, encabritado. La reconozco de pronto. Es la moneda que Jason intentó darme, la que le aventé en la cara. El recuerdo de su padre que quiso que llevara a la arena para recordarme mi hogar.

 _— ¿De dónde sacaste ésto?_

Niega vigorosamente. Apunta a la moneda, su corazón y después a mi.

 _— Ya se mamá, yo también te amo._

Niega con más vehemencia. Después casi apuñala la moneda con el dedo, apunta a mi corazón y luego a mi.

 _"Él te ama"_

 _— No mamá —_ Aparto la mirada— _El no... En realidad él no.._.

Me toma del hombro, presiona la moneda contra mis labios, corazón y me apunta.

 _" Él te ama"_

 _— Yo también lo amo._ —El cansancio me invade. Me acuesto en la cama, la moneda de Jason entre mis manos. Cierro los ojos, la palma de mi madre acariciando mi mejilla. No recuerdo haberme dormido.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar ya ha amanecido. No hay signos de mi madre, o de que haya estado ahí excepto porque he dormido mejor que en los últimos nueve años y por la pequeña moneda de madera en mi mano.

* * *

Hoy es día de preparaciones, mañana Noche de Entrevistas, en la que los tributos se presentan propiamente ante todo Panem, y en especial el Capitolio. Es nuestra oportunidad de convencer hombres y mujeres ricos para que nos patrocinen antes de que empiecen los Juegos. Es de esperarse entonces que se le dedique todo un día a prepararse para esos tres minutos de entrevista.

Lo que significa que, a pesar de mis rezos a todos los dioses de los bosques que conozco, pasaré toda la mañana en las garras de Tutti Marble.

El desayuno pasa sin novedad, después de la escena de ayer nadie ve a nadie a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Como resultado tengo un desayuno muy satisfactorio. En cuanto los Avoxes limpian la mesa, Vera se lleva a Charlie para prepararla para las entrevistas. Eamon también se va, sin duda a hacer algo ilegal y sin escrúpulos. Me dirijo a la sala de estar y entro con seguridad. Tutti está esperándome, una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos se desvían continuamente al otro lado del sofá donde Madame Lucia está sentada con una sonrisa idéntica. Ambas me miran con falsa felicidad y se miran como tiburones hambrientos.

— _Bueno Blight, vamos a empezar tu instrucción en el fino arte de la elegancia y la clase. Haz exactamente lo que te digo, sin comentarios y sin interrupciones, y quizás pasaremos por ésto sin inconvenientes._

Sonríe aún más, con ése tipo de sonrisas que prometen dolor si no haces lo que te dicen.

— _¿Madame Lucia, estoy encantado de verla por supuesto, pero es usual que esté aquí?_

 _— Madame Lucia ha hecho suficiente progreso con su vestuario que sintió que podría tomarse un descanso_ —Es asombrosa la forma en que Madame Lucia ve a Tutti, como un gato a un ratón— La Madame creyó prudente venir a asegurarse que la Srta. Marble no arruinara a su tributo.

— ¿Disculpe? —La voz de Tutti ha llegado a ése tono al que sólo ella puede— Aprendí sobre la gracia en sociedad de la mejor...

— Si se refiere a su madre es justo por lo que estoy aquí.

— ¡Siéntate ya Blight! —Si no puede ganar con argumentos, Tutti parece determinada a ganar por volumen— ¡Brazos atrás, piernas separadas, casual, con seguridad, alardea!

— Parece un muñeco de trapo. —Interviene Lucia— ¡Siéntate bien criatura! ¡Espalda derecha, mete los codos!

Y así empezó. Camino, me siento, poso, hablo, sonrío y hago demás gestos toda la mañana. Estoy a veces perfecto o desastroso, usualmente al mismo tiempo. No es hasta que Tutti y Madame Lucia comienzan a gritarse sobre cuánto debería mover la cadera al andar que me acomodo en el sofá e intento dormir un poco.

La campana suena anunciando el almuerzo y abro los ojos para ver a las dos mujeres salir del cuarto con un bufido. Como un poco de lo que está en la mesa, esperando a que Eamon llegue. No espero mucho.

Entra, vestido con pantalones de diseñador blancos y una camisa roja casualmente desabotonada por arriba. Se sienta en el sofá directamente frente al mío. Lejos está el hombre fuera de sí de anoche. Me sonríe y de forma casual juguetea con un pequeño frasco. A pesar de mi odio hacia él debo de admirar su postura confidente y calmada, así como su mantenida apariencia y mirada benevolente. Me mira como si fuera su sobrino favorito, ignorando el hecho de que nuestro profundo desprecio mutuo amenaza con asfixiarnos.

— _Me has causado un gran problema Sr. Gavin._

 _— Estoy excepcionalmente feliz de escuchar éso._

 _— Sin duda._ —Me sonríe aún más— _Pensé que el plan no tenía fallas. Entras en la arena, llegas tan lejos como puedas tú sólo. No dejas ninguna impresión en nadie gracias a tu mediocridad. Mueres. Me hago rico. Este fue el trato, ¿no?_

 _— No sé, no recuerdo los detalles._

— _Y aún a pesar de tanta planeación, has logrado hacer un gran nudo en medio. No demasiado difícil pero aún así peligroso. Tu disfraz, no fue tu culpa claro, pero aún así; tu espectáculo en ése animal en el desfile; tu sorpresivo y alto puntaje, el más alto que ha conseguido el Distrito 7 desde Jules._ —Sigue jugando con el frasco— _Y ahora, se me acercan personas del Capitolio que quieren patrocinarte. Uno o dos no supondrían problema alguno, porque podría ignorarlos y decir que faltan fondos. Pero tienes más de una docena de ellos, y muchos son poderosos, lo que me pone en una terrible posición. Si no mueres rápido no tendré más remedio que mandarte algo, y te aseguro que no te servirá de nada y que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que tu tiempo en la arena sea un infierno._

Escucho todo esto con cara impasible. Me complace saber que le he dado a mi mentor tantos dolores de cabeza, pero sus amenazas no son nada. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Ya estaba determinado a no mandarme nada.

Eamon parece darse cuenta de ésto y abre el frasco. Se para y se para encima de mi.

— _¿Sabes lo que es ésto?_

 _— ¿Crema de afeitar?_

 _— Pomada. Uno de los milagros médicos del Capitolio. Sólo necesitas aplicar un poco en cualquier golpe y se desvanece en minutos. Muy útil. Muy valioso._

 _— Qué bien. Aunque no veo cómo éso debería importar..._

Mis palabras las corta un golpe de Eamon a mi cara. Me escurro por el sofá, al no estar preparado para ello. Antes de que pueda pararme, el pie de Eamon hace contacto con mi costilla y quedo hecho un guiñapo contra la pared.

— _Mocoso estúpido, asqueroso y vil excusa de muchacho._

Me levanta y vuelve a golpear mi cara, una y otra vez. Cuando caigo patea mi pecho, me toma de la camisa y me azota contra el muro. Cada vez más fuerte.

— _¿Crees que puedes ganarme? ¿Que eres más listo que yo pequeño elfo?_

Estoy mareado, sangrando y todo duele. No soy un debilucho pero Eamon es mucho más fuerte y pesado que yo. Lucho un poco y después me protejo de lo inevitable.

— _Vas a morir, me voy a reir, y nadie va a llorar por ti excepto tal vez esa perra gorda que te peina tan bonito_.

Los golpes parecen llegar de más lejos. Ya no duelen tanto. A penas siento que estoy en el suelo. Algo duro cae a mi lado en la alfombra.

— _Límpiate niño. Tienes que verte bien para la entrevista mañana._

Pasos fuertes. Silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo ahí, viendo el suelo. Eventualmente mis manos encuentran el frasco de pomada y comienzo a gatear lentamente a mi cuarto. Donde puedo empezar a recomponerme.

 _Mi nombre es Blight Gavin_

Una mano, luego la otra. Lucho por ponerme a gatas.

 _Soy el tributo masculino del Distrito 7. Voy a entrar en los Juegos del Hambre._

Con un esfuerzo masivo me pongo en pie. Ningún sonido escapa a mis labios.

 _Mi padre me ofreció. Mis hermanos y sus amigos quieren verme morir. Todo mi Distrito apostó en mi contra._

Uso la pared como apoyo para salir de la sala.

 _Mi madre está viva. Volveré a ella._

Alcanzo la puerta de mi dormitorio.

 _Madame Lucia es mi amiga. Volveré a ella._

Entro dando tumbos.

 _Un hombre llamado Jason me ama. Volveré a él._

Colapso en mi cama.

 _Soy el Campeón de los cincuenta y dos avos Juegos del Hambre._


	11. Chapter 11

Jason:

No debería haber trabajo hoy. Con las entrevistas saliendo al aire ésta noche nos habían dado el día para dormir y prepararnos para la segunda vez que veríamos a los tributos desde la Cosecha. Al pueblo casi parecía darle igual. Los equipos salieron al bosque a talar árboles como todos los días y los agentes no los detuvieron, es más, apoyaban dicha actitud. ¿Qué le iban a decir al Capitolio? "¡El distrito siete muestra señales de rebelión trabajando turnos extra en sus días libres!". Suena ridículo en mi cabeza, probablemente aún más en las suyas. Además todos sabemos que el distrito tiene una reputación que mantener como uno de los más productivos en Panem. Es como conseguimos nuestros privilegios, como licencias para cazar y los permisos de la Taberna.

Estoy trabajando con un nuevo equipo esta mañana, por lo que estoy agradecido. Estoy seguro de que Mack tuvo algo que ver y no voy a discutirlo. El simple pensamiento de tener que trabajar con Jonel, Abel y compañía como lo he hecho los últimos cinco años es suficiente para enfermarme de coraje y vergüenza. Enojo por lo que les escuché decir en la Taberna, y vergüenza por haber contribuido inconscientemente en la situación de Blight.

Así que mantengo la boca cerrada y me comunico con mi equipo con asentimientos de cabeza y uno que otro gruñido. Ellos se dan cuenta que no soy muy hablador y que obedezco sin rechistar por lo que va bien. El trabajo exige concentración y constante trabajo en equipo así que soy capaz de ignorar las malas miradas y ocasionales comentarios del grupo de Abel. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo cuando llegamos ésta mañana y me dio mucho gusto ver que el moretón que había florecido cerca de su ojo derecho seguía viéndose tan doloroso como ayer.

Noto que Mack me mira cuando pasa cerca de mí pero no tengo el tiempo o la energía para hablarle. Estoy cubierto en sudor y a la mitad de cortar un sicomoro particularmente ancho con otro chico del equipo. Tengo la sensación de que Mack sigue mirándome la espalda, he sentido sus ojos encima mío por los últimos tres días, desde el altercado en la taberna y mi terrorífico encuentro con los agentes de paz. Por fortuna he podido cumplir la promesa que le hice de mantener la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada, aunque no ha sido fácil. La manifestación vocal de odio hacia Blight se ha intensificado en el distrito desde el desfile y parece ser aún más en mi presencia. No he ido a la taberna desde aquella noche, vi las calificaciones en casa de Mack con su esposa e hijos. No pensamos que tendríamos mucho que celebrar de todas formas, sólo ver la calificación y volver a casa, pero cuando Blight empató el once de Link, el tributo del Distrito Uno, nos quedamos sin palabras. La cara de Mack transmitía profunda sorpresa, las manos de su esposa volaron a su boca y estoy seguro que yo me veía igual. Esa noche abrimos una de las botellas de vino del Capitolio, cosa que Mack y su esposa sólo habían hecho anteriormente en su noche de bodas.

De cualquier modo, ésta noche volveré a la taberna. Manteniendo la otra parte de mi promesa, que es ver los juegos siempre con Mack, y él irá a la taberna a discutir algunos asuntos con el Jefe Core.

El sicomoro cae por fin y le hablamos al resto del equipo. Aún siento una extraña sensación cada que veo que se necesitan cuatro hombres para mover a los caballos, e incluso con toda aquella ayuda les cuesta trabajo mantenerlos controlados. Se han acostumbrado a un individuo delgado de cabello negro que los lidere con intuición y afecto, y éstas duras manos de leñadores los ponen nerviosos. No es una sorpresa que uno de ellos susurre enojado:

 _—Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto al chico._

 _—Ya encontraremos un reemplazo_ _—_ Dice el líder del equipo _—. Mientras tanto ata a las bestias al carro para que podamos llevar la madera antes de que comience a ponerse el sol._

 _—Ningún reemplazo lo hará como el niño._

 _—Blight volverá en unas semanas_ _—_ Digo antes de poder detenerme.

Todos los hombres me miran un segundo, después simultáneamente encuentran cosas fascinantes que hacer o decir. Trago saliva en un intento de pasarme el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta y ayudo a manejar a los caballos.

Regreso a casa cuando el sol está a punto de ponerse. Me pongo ropa limpia y me dirijo a la taberna no sin antes decirle a mi madre a dónde voy. Ella me sonríe y continúa con su bordado en la bufanda que parece terriblemente complicado. Su trabajo es muy apreciado en el Capitolio, es capaz de alimentarse por sí misma incluso si algo llegara a pasarme.

La taberna está igual de ruidosa que siempre. En lugar de saludos como de costumbre, recibo silencio y casi todos me ignoran mientras me dirijo a la mesa de Mack, hay un asiento libre entre él y su pequeña esposa Evelyn. Ordeno una cerveza y la camarera la azota frente a mí y se va a paso firme a la mesa de honor, desde donde los familiares de Blight reinan sobre la taberna. Siento un apretón en mi pierna y volteo a ver a Evelyn que me dedica una triste sonrisa. Mack me asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo al igual que el Jefe Core. Vuelven a su conversación en cuanto se prende la televisión.

 _—¡Ya empieza!_

El silencio se hace presente y todos los ojos se concentran en las pantallas. Los comentadores, Antonia y Antonius aparecen riéndose e intercambiando trivialidades con ése look de pesadilla del Capitolio. Detrás de ellos está el escenario masivo que ponen cada año en el centro de la ciudad, que brilla con lo que parecen millones de luces de todos colores. Miles de capitolenses observan expectantes desde las gradas, otros en balcones. Las pantallas muestran las calles aledañas también rebosantes de personas intentando acercarse lo más posible.

Entierro las uñas en la madera de la mesa para ocultar mi nerviosismo. Las entrevistas son muy importantes, son una ventana que tiene en Capitolio para conocer mejor a los tributos y decidir a quién apoyar. Pero siento que conozco a Blight, su reputación de antagonizar a quienes no le caen bien lo precede. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante miles de personas que claman por verlo entrar en la arena? Cierro los ojos y ruego a los dioses que Blight sea lo suficientemente visionario como para apelar al gusto de la gente. Él puede hacerlo. Yo sé que si.

Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que ha conducido las entrevistas por casi veinte años se eleva al escenario al sonido de un estridente aplauso. Está usando su traje azul marino de costumbre, que brilla bajo las luces. Su cabello y labios están pintados de plateado con toques de negro. Le sonríe a la multitud, levanta sus brazos como abrazando el barullo de la gente.

 _—¡Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a las entrevistas de los quincuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre!_ _—O_ tro enorme aplauso se alza. Las cámaras hacen un paneo de los asistentes, alternando con los Vigilantes en su balcón, el Presidente y su corte en otro y los estilistas en la primera fila. Muestran también el espacio reservado para los Campeones. Brutus levanta su puño en el aire, Cora lanza besos a la cámara. Haymitch, el chico de dieciocho años a quien mi primo Cameron casi mata está echado en su asiento, botella en mano.

 _—Y ahora, la razón por la que todos estamos aquí. ¿Están listos para saludar a nuestros tributos?_ _—_ Otro gran aplauso _—¡Aquí los tienen: Alabaster; Link; Plautia; Quintus; Kira; Chip; Tara; Romani; Caraway; Cole; Reesa; Owen; Charlotte; Blight; Qin Li; Tune; Bobbi; Monaghan; Clare; Devon; Robin; Sower; Doralie y... Rie!_

Uno por uno, los tributos entran al escuchar sus nombres. Hay gritos de aliento para los favoritos, y búes para aquellos que obtuvieron bajas calificaciones. Charlie entra, vestida de negro con acentos plateados. Las alas transparentes que lució en el desfile han vuelto, recibe una ovación y ella responde pasándose el cabello hacia atrás y sonriendo con mucho batir de pestañas. Y después sale Blight y el público se vuelve loco. Su estilista sigue con el tema del elfo y una vez más ha logrado que se oiga atractivo en lugar de ridículo. Blight luce unas orejas puntiagudos y símbolos en el cuerpo una vez más, pero en lugar de los pantalones pegados con diseños de hojas, lleva unos normales con grandes botas negras de piel y una chaqueta sin mangas. Plateados brazaletes en forma de serpiente se alcanzan a ver en sus antebrazos y lleva otra enroscada en la cabeza, casi como una corona. El público grita su nombre. Blight sonríe y toma asiento. Un cierto orgullo me invade. Sabe lo que hace, mi pequeño elfo.

Las entrevistas comienzan rápidamente. Cada una dura tres minutos, con ocasionales pausas para que Caesar Flickerman tome agua y le compongan en maquillaje, momentos en los que Antonia y Antonius hablan sin parar sobre lo que acaba de pasar. La mayoría de los tributos han trabajado un ángulo para ser memorables para la audiencia. Los demás sólo se sientan y tiemblan de miedo, como la niña de trece años del Tres que a penas puede poner dos palabras juntas. La chica del Uno nos da un comienzo predecible, siendo sexy y exuberante. Nunca es diferente con su distrito, porque la fórmula da frutos y al Capitolio parece gustarle. Su compañero, Link, es una de las personas más egocéntricas y arrogantes que he visto, lo que es decir mucho considerando que fui a la escuela que Connell y Tobin.

Las entrevistas se suceden con rapidez. Plautia es una favorita del público, convirtiendo todo lo que Caesar dice en una aguda broma sobre sus compañeros tributos, en especial su alianza. Quintus no dice mucho, se limita a sentarse y flexionar los músculos, cosa que supongo dice mucho más de él que cualquier cosa que salga de su boca. Tres y Cuatro pasan, después Cinco. La niña da un discurso desde el alma de cómo va a pelear con todo lo que tiene para volver a casa con su madre enferma que la necesita. Al final la audiencia llora un poco. Seis viene y se va y antes de que me dé cuenta es hora del Distrito Siete. La taberna queda en completo silencio mientras Charlie se aproxima a Caesar. Le hace una recatada reverencia y se sienta con una sonrisa radiante. Caesar se lleva una mano al corazón como si fuera a desmayarse, Charlie se ríe y pone una mano en su brazo. Sólo así el público ya está más que atento.

 _—Así que Charlie, es obvio que has tenido una gran semana. ¿Hay algo que haya destacado en tu mente este tiempo que has pasado en el Capitolio?_

 _—Oh, demasiadas cosas Caesar_ _—_ Bate las pestañas una vez más _—, la gente en especial. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable con nosotros, es un poco abrumador para una ordinaria chica del Siete como yo_ _—._ Consigue un aplauso enorme.

La entrevista de Charlie continúa por ése camino el resto del tiempo. Ella está excelente en su papel de niña humilde e impresionable por su experiencia, sonrojándose con destreza cuando Caesar menciona que muchos muchachos del Capitolio deben de amarla. Es igual de bella y más genuina que Alabaster. Su mentora supo exactamente qué perfil usar, se ha ganado al público fácilmente y se nota cuando la alerta suena indicando que se acabó su tiempo.

 _—Bueno Charlotte, es todo el tiempo que tenemos, pero estoy seguro que no estoy sólo cuando te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la arena_ _—._ Charlie le da un beso en la mejilla al levantarse, el público aplaude y Caesar se lleva una mano al pecho una vez más.

Regresa a su silla, pasando al lado de Blight. Es su turno ahora. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Por favor Blight, pienso, aprende de Charlie, haz que te recuerden.

 _—Bueno, Blight Gavin, un placer tenerte con nosotros._

 _—El placer es todo mío Caesar._

 _—¿Te está gustando el Capitolio?_

 _—El Capitolio es maravilloso Caesar_ _—,_ los ojos de Blight sonríen con él y observan a todos los presentes _—. Pero mi tiempo aquí no ha podido contestar mi pregunta más profunda. ¿Qué hacen con toda la madera?_

 _—¿La madera?_ _—_ Caesar parece confundido.

 _—La madera, del Distrito Siete. ¿A dónde va? Talamos docenas de árboles cada día pero los edificios aquí son todos rocas y metales._

 _—Se convierte en mobiliario y papel por supuesto_ _—_ Caesar y la audiencia ríen _—Mi departamento está recubierto con paneles del mejor nogal oscuro de tu Distrito._

 _—Oh_ _—_ Blight parece decepcionado _—Siempre pensé que se la comían._

La audiencia suelta una larga carcajada y Blight les otorga una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Mis dedos, aferrados al tarro comienzan a aligerar el agarre. Blight sabe lo que hace. No ha perdido la rápida lengua ni el sarcástico sentido del humor, sólo lo ha volteado sobre sí mismo. Y al Capitolio le encanta.

 _—Ahora Blight, mereces una felicitación. Has tenido la más alta puntuación en el entrenamiento, empatando con Link ahí atrás._ _—_ La cámara muestra al tributo del Uno, que cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño _._ _—¿Crees que esto influirá en lo que veremos de ti en la arena?_

 _—¡Claro Caesar! Sin embargo creo que mis habilidades sólo pueden ser mostradas en su totalidad si la arena es un amplio espacio vacío lleno de muñecos de práctica. Ya he puesto una petición formal ante los Vigilantes para que la arena sea renovada de acuerdo a mis instrucciones._

Caesar se carcajea un poco y en la multitud se escucha una constante risa que no ha parado. Blight le guiña un ojo a los Vigilantes en su balcón, la cámara panea hacia ellos que se doblan de risa. Debe haber una broma interna ahí.

Mack se voltea hacia mí.

 _—Ese es nuestro chico_ _—_ Murmura.

 _—El muchacho lo está haciendo bien_ _—_ Asiente el Jefe Core en su voz suave y grave.

 _—Tu Distrito debe estar muy orgulloso de ti Blight. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tus amigos y familia en casa?_

 _—Mis amigos y familia todos pueden ser descritos como "muy especiales" unos más que otros_ _—_ mira directo a la cámara _—¿Verdad Connell?_

Algunas risitas sofocadas se escuchan en la taberna, todos los ojos puestos en Connell que ha escupido su bebida y mira la pantalla con odio. Sonrío para mí mismo y me concentro en Blight, que parece extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

 _—Háblanos de la Cosecha. Te ofreciste y a todos les encantó. ¿Cantaban tu apodo no? El que tu estilista ha ejecutado con tanta maestría. ¡Blight, el elfo!_

Quiero enterrar la cara en las manos. Mack insulta por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de aquello? El vergonzoso apodo que le dimos a Blight por tantos años. No importa lo que pase, el no puede... no puede decirles lo que significa en verdad o perderá todo el apoyo.

La sonrisa de Blight se ha desvanecido.

 _—Ellos... eh... de hecho Caesar, no me estaban apoyando._ _—_ Parece un poco fuera de su elemento.

Mi estómago se ha vuelto de hielo. ¿Qué estás haciendo Blight?

 _—¿De verdad? ¡Debe haber un error! Todos lo escuchamos ¿no es así amigos?_

La audiencia vitorea, pero Blight no logra sonreír. Un visible sonrojo ha aparecido en sus mejillas.

 _—Elfo... no es un buen apodo para ponerle a alguien. Se burlaban... de mí. En los distritos, al menos en Siete significa algo diferente._

 _—Ya veo_ _—_ La cara de Caesar muestra empatía _—. ¿Puedes decirnos lo que significa?_

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _._

 _—Significa..._ _—_ El sonrojo se ha acentuado aún más _—Alguien que es, ya sabes, que tiene preferencias diferentes. Se refiere a un hombre que... prefiere hombres._

La audiencia se ha callado por fin y Caesar pone una mano en el hombro de Blight.

 _—Ya entiendo. Pero el Capitolio no es el Distrito Siete Blight Gavin. Y éste no es el momento para esconder quien eres en verdad. Así que dinos ¿eres un elfo?_

No. Lo. Hagas.

Blight mira a Caesar a los ojos.

 _—Si Caesar, lo soy._

A penas se han oído unos cuantos murmullos y jadeos en la taberna cuando todo el Capitolio explota.

Y no paran. El indicador de tiempo suena pero las últimas palabras de Caesar no se escuchan por encima del rugido de la gente. La cámara panea a las miles de personas animando, gritando palabras de aliento y festejando en general. De pronto emergió un canto dispar: "¡Blight, Blight, Blight!" y "¡El-fo, El-fo, El-fo!". No parecen burlarse en lo absoluto, son cantos de admiración. Respeto. Reconocen el coraje y valentía que necesitó para no esconderse de la nación entera. Las pantallas en la Plaza Central del Capitolio muestran el nombre de Blight una y otra vez, con el clip de él montando el caballo del desfile.

Estoy tan orgulloso de él. Yo jamás tendría los huevos para hacer lo que acaba de hacer. Y para mi completa sorpresa, funcionó. Mi estómago parece haberse descongelado por completo, y ahora alberga carbones calientes. Me gusta el sentimiento. A penas noto las amargas palabras y comentarios insultantes que vienen de la mesa de la familia de Blight, no podría importarme menos. Él les ganó a todos.

Caesar indica que es tiempo para una pausa, la multitud sigue enardecida. Habla en el micrófono, declarando que parece que Blight Gavin se ha ganado algunos patrocinadores fieles. La cámara muestra a Blight que sonríe como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, Charlie se rie a su lado. Muestran la línea de tributos, extrañamente, el del Distrito Diez le enseña los pulgares en señal de aliento. Link lo mira con odio, me recuerda vagamente a Abel.

Caesar finalmente logra que manden a comerciales y Antonia y Antonius comienzan a comentar con rapidez las entrevistas que precedieron a Blight. Antonia parece muy consternada, sus palabras se arrastran y continuamente se frota los ojos. Antonius finalmente le pregunta qué le pasa.

 _—Es sólo que Blight Gavin, es tan... ¡tan guapo! Y listo y valiente y... y... ¡ahora no está disponible!_

Entierra la cabeza en las manos y comienza a sollozar.

 _—¡No para mi!_ _—_ Dice Antonius _._

 _—Golpealo Antonia_ _—_ Le susurro a mi cerveza. Muy satisfecho cuando lo hace.

Mack me mira, luego a Core, a mí de nuevo. Y suelta:

 _—¿Blight se acaba de convertir en un icono Gay?_

Es la primera vez que me río con ganas desde la Cosecha, y no paro en un buen rato.

* * *

Bueno mis bebés de luz. He aquí otro capítulo, gracias por su apoyo para mí el autor **Oisin55**. Recuerden que pueden encontrar ésta historia originalmente escrita en inglés en mis favoritos o por su título **The Lumberjack and the Tree-elf** en fanfiction. 

Un abrazo y un beso. 

H


	12. Chapter 12

Blight:

En su mayor parte me desconecto del resto de las entrevistas. Estoy sentado en mi silla, sin expresión alguna, entumecido, mientras Qin Li habla animada con Caesar Flickerman. El último obstáculo entre los Juegos del Hambre y yo se ha ido. Mañana en la mañana no estaré usando un disfraz con brillantes símbolos y brazaletes de plata. Estaré en la arena. Enfrentando a estas hermosas y letales chicas, fuertes y desesperados chicos en una batalla a muerte. No se había sentido tan real como ahora. Me encuentro apretando los puños, deseando que la moneda de Jason me reconforte, pero se la he dado a Madame Lucia esta mañana para que la mande aprobar antes de los Juegos.

Las entrevistas pasan en un destello borroso. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando Devon toma el escenario. Tengo que suprimir una carcajada porque Caesar Flickerman a penas puede decir algo. Devon comienza a hablar sin parar con ése acento peculiar del Distrito 10, actuando como el gran tonto que es, explicando cómo los Juegos no serán diferentes de arrear el ganado salvaje en casa. Se las arregla para agregar unas palabras para su chica, le dice que volverá a ella y unos sorbidos y suspiros se escuchan en la audiencia. Me habría gustado hacer lo mismo por Jason, hacerle saber que el niño enojado del Palacio de Justicia estaba equivocado. Decirle que lucharé por él. Pero no lo hice y ahora es demasiado tarde. Quizá es mejor así. Podré decirle cuando vuelva a casa.

La última entrevista por fin termina, el tributo del doce visiblemente tembloroso durante todo el asunto. El himno de Panem comienza a sonar. Todos nos levantamos y nos paramos lo más derechos que podemos, respetuosamente. Puedo ver al presidente Snow en su balcón privado, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara al mirar a toda la gente por debajo de él. Escondo el sentimiento de repulsión de mi cara e intento encontrar a mi madre tras él. No tengo suerte. O está fuera de mi vista, tapada por concubinas más queridas o simplemente no vino.

Los tributos salimos del escenario seguidos se un estruendoso aplauso, tomo la mano de Charlie, guiándola a los choches que nos esperan. Viajamos sin hablar, su cabeza en mi hombro y mis manos en su cabello. Nuestros últimos momentos de paz. Nuestros últimos momentos de amistad. Alcanzamos el Centro de Entrenamiento y tomamos el elevador. Las puertas no alcanzan a cerrarse antes de que Devon y su pequeña compañera de distrito entren. Devon me sonríe.

—¡Colega, estuviste asombroso! Tu así de "si, soy asombroso" y Caesar como de "si, eres bastante asombroso" y después tú de "espera a ver mis habilidades en los Juegos" y luego de "soy un elfo y todos pueden metérselo por donde les quepa si les causa problemas", y luego todos hicieron "¡wooooooooo Blight!"

Me río a pesar de mi mismo mientras Devon continúa. Charlie se ríe y cuando acaba, mira a su compañera de distrito.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien también Clare!

Clare le dedica una sonrisa lacrimosa que nos indica que intenta no llorar. Devon voltea hacia otro lado incómodo. Encuentro su mirada y le pregunto con los labios "¿aliada?" Él niega con la cabeza y rehuye mis ojos. Entiendo lo que dice. Intentar cuidar de una niña de trece años en medio de los Juegos del Hambre es un suicidio, y a pesar de su amable corazón, sé que Devon hará lo que sea para regresar a casa. Incluyendo abandonar a su compañera a su suerte, así como yo abandonaré a Charlie.

Alcanzamos el piso siete. Devon me estrecha la mano.

—Te veo en la Cornucopia mañana —Dice. Después mira a Charlie y toma su mano —¿Me permite?

Ella sólo tiene tiempo de lucir confundida antes de que él le de un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos se sonrojan furiosamente.

—Eres... muy parecida a ella. Tanto que yo quería recordar...

Las puertas se cierran y los dedos de Charlie siguen el contorno de sus labios. Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. La tomo de la otra mano y la miro directo a los ojos.

—Mañana y los días que sigan..

—Si se reduce a nosotros dos y parece que puedas ganarme...

—Te mataré —Digo —Y si se reduce a ambos y parece que puedas ganarme...

—Yo te mataré —susurra. Y es todo el tiempo que tenemos antes de que la puerta del recibidor se abra y una ola de gente salga por ella.

A Charlie la engulfe rápidamente su equipo de estilistas. No tengo tiempo de pensar en nada antes de que Poppaea salte sobre mí y me comience a hablarme muy rápido.

—¡Cariño lo has hecho, ah súper bien!

Romulo y Remo me dan besos en ambas mejillas, repiten la acción cada uno en la otra y cuando están a punto de hacerlo de nuevo Madame Lucia los aleja de mí moviendo su abanico enojada.

—Madame Lucia está orgullosa de ti, mi niño —Dice, tomando mi cara con sus manos. Dejo que me abrace, y sólo se separa para dar paso a que Tutti Marble bese mi cabeza y me agradezca por ser el tributo más emocionante que ha tenido en años. Finalmente Vera se hace oír y grita que es hora de discutir estrategias de último minuto. El piso se vacía con rapidez, le doy a la mano de Charlie un último apretón amistoso y le digo que la veré mañana antes de que Vera se la lleve a su cuarto, dejándome sólo con Eamon.

Está ebrio. Considerablemente. Aún se ve fuerte y guapo, pero tengo la sensación de que si me ataca otra vez, podré resistirme esta vez. En lugar de eso me mira como una manada de lobos a un alce, pensando si vale la pena el riesgo. No digo nada. No hay nada que decir. Se me ocurre que si vuelvo a ver a este hombre aluna vez, será porque seré un campeón. El pensamiento es reconfortante de cualquier manera.

—Ve a dormir Blight. Tienes un gran día mañana.

—Tu también. Disfruta el show.

—Lo haré. Muere bien.

—Lo haré.

—Antes de irte, hay un último protocolo que debemos seguir —Me guía hacia el final de la mesa del comedor, donde una pieza de papel en blanco y una pluma me esperan. Lo miro confuso —A los tributos se les permite escribir una carta a casa a un ser querido antes de ir a la arena. Cuando mueras la mandarán al Distrito.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que nunca he escuchado de ésto?

—No muchos lo saben. El Capitolio usa las cartas para saber a quién entrevistar en caso de que llegues a los últimos ocho. Como sea, buenas noches Blight. Felices Juegos del Hambre. —Hace una pequeña reverencia con las palmas levantadas. Es un gesto en nuestro distrito para demostrar respeto, un saludo a un igual o superior. No estoy seguro si lo hace como burla o no, pero no importa mucho. Eamon toma este momento para salir del comedor y dejar mi vida para siempre.

Quince minutos pasan y aún veo la hoja blanca de papel. No tengo idea de qué escribir, o a quién dedicarle mi último adiós. Sé que no puedo escribirle a mi madre, ya que un Avox recibiendo una carta de un tributo sólo puede hacerle daño. Lo que me deja con una persona pero, ¿qué puedo decir?

Pasan otros quince minutos. Y otros más. He estado sentado casi una hora, sabiendo que debo ir a la cama. Finalmente escribo la carta y voy a dormir. Me tumbo en la cama y a pesar de estar seguro de que no podré dormir esta noche, lo hago casi de inmediato. Mis últimos pensamientos en el pedazo de papel y su corto mensaje.

 _Querido Jason,_

 _No es verdad que crea que eres un bastardo._

 _Blight_

* * *

 _Estoy corriendo a través del pantano, me atraganto con el aire que respiro e intento amilanar el dolor de mi costado apretando con la mano. He estado en la arena casi tres semanas, respirando el aire caliente y lodoso cada segundo de mi estadía en este infierno. Mis piernas sangran por el ataque del que a penas he escapado, intento no recordar a los lagartos mutantes rasgando la piel y el músculo de ellas._

 _Tomo un pequeño descanso, intentando calmar mi pulso. Y es cuando lo veo. El del Distroto Dos. Brutus. Con el hacha. Intento gritar pero el sonido no sale. Levanto mi brazo en un intento futil de protegerme, pero mis palmas son cortadas limpiamente por el hacha, que se abre paso a mi cabeza..._

Despierto cubierto en sudor, luchando contra las sábanas, intentando recordarme a mí mismo que soy Blight Gavin, no el niño del Distrito Cindo al que Brutus evisceró hace unos años. No tiene caso intentar dormir, pero debo hacerlo. No sé todas las cosas que podrían salir mal en la arena si llego exhausto.

Pero las pesadillas no dejan de llegar. A veces peleo contra Cora en el horrendo parque, intentado esquivar sus cuchillos. O estoy en el Vasallaje de los Venticinco hace dos años, siendo devorado por ardillas come carne mientras Haymitch me mira. Una y otra vez.

Decido caminar un poco, alejar las pesadillas. Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina cuando escucho el llanto. Intento salir de la sala con cuidado, no queriendo perturbar más a Charlie. Pero me doy cuenta que no puede ser ella. He oído llorar a Charlie antes y no lo hace así, tan alto. Tan afectado. Tan devastado.

La curiosidad me gana y doy un rodeo para llegar del otro lado. La pantalla muestra la entrevista de Charlie. Se la ve hermosa, besando la mejilla de Caesar y yendo a su lugar. De pronto se para y se regresa al inicio de su entrevista. Y ahí sentada, viéndolo todo desde el gran sofá blanco está Vera.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás, queriendo salir rápido, Vera parece sentirme y se voltea. Sus ojos violetas están rojos e hinchados. Un enorme vaso de licor está lleno en su mano.

—Oh Blight —Dice —, lo lamento, no quería despertarte.

—Ya estaba despierto —Comento y me siento a su lado. Veo a Charlie en la pantalla —Es hermosa, tiene mucho apoyo. Es probable que lleves un tributo a casa este año Vera.

—No, Blight. Regresaré al Distrito sola —Solloza. La miro con estupefacción. Sabía que Eamon no haría ningún esfuerzo por mí, pero Vera siempre pareció tan concentrada en Charlie. Desde el fondo de su corazón. No puedo creer que esté matando a su tributo antes de que los Juegos comiencen.

Vera parece sentir mi animosidad porque limpia su nariz en un pañuelo de seda y se explica.

—He visto muchos Juegos Blight. Muchos tributos. Después de hacer ésto por treinta años, digamos que tengo una idea de quienes tienen posibilidades y quienes no. Charlie es adorable. Realmente bella. Pero no es una asesina, y nunca lo será. Quizás dure un rato, incluso hasta los últimos ocho. Pero cuando llegue el momento en que no debe dudarlo y tomar una vida, sé que dudará. Y le costará todo.

Veo la pantalla una vez más y entiendo por qué Vera está viendo esto una y otra vez. Para recordad a Charlie como era, una hermosa y adorable niña. No un tributo muerto más en la arena.

Siento la mano de Vera en la mía.

—Pero tú Blight. Tú tienes una oportunidad de verdad. Eres valiente, has conocido el lado duro de la vida. Sabes lo que es protegerte a cualquier costo. Y lo que hiciste hoy en las entrevistas fue un golpe maestro. —La miro confundido. No intentaba ser estratégico, sólo hacía lo que Devon dijo: ser yo mismo en el poco tiempo que me quedaba. Pero Vera continúa —Hay mucha gente como tú en el Capitolio. Elfos, por decirles de una manera. Estilistas, vigilantes, políticos, extremadamente ricos. Te ven como una mascota, su representante en los Juegos. Y querrán protegerte.

Sólo quiero ir a la cama. Porque las palabras de Vera tienen sentido, y lo último que quiero es darme más esperanzas de las que necesito. Me levanto y creo que ella lo entiende porque le da un apretón a mi mano antes de que me valla. Regreso a mi cuarto y dejo que el cansancio me tome.

Estoy esperando a que las pesadillas vuelvan en cualquier momento, sin embargo, cuando abro los ojos el sol se cuela por las ventanas y un Avox toca a mi puerta. Millones de pensamientos cruzan por mi cabeza al darme cuenta que es el día de los Juegos, pero los alejo de mí. Pensar en Madame Lucia, Jason o mi madre sólo serán una distracción. Entraré a esto completamente concentrado. Viviré para ver el atardecer y después me concentraré en ver el amanecer.

Después de una pequeña ducha, salgo de mi cuarto por última vez. Me han llevado al techo donde me espera Madame Lucia. Vera y Eamon ya están en el Centro de Control donde pasarán el resto de los Juegos hasta que su tributo muera. Gloudus no está, así que creo que Charlie ya se ha ido. No hablamos. Un aerodeslizador aparece de pronto. Baja una escalera y al momento de tocarla una corriente me mantiene en mi lugar, impidiendo que me caiga. Veo hacia abajo al Capitolio y miro a Madame Lucia en su propia escalera, pareciera que hace esto todo el tiempo por el estilo que tiene. Reprimo una sonrisa.

El desayuno está esperándome al interior del aerodeslizador y las ventanas han sido cubiertas para que no sepa a dónde vamos. No creo poder comer nada, pero Madame Lucia me dedica una fiera mirada que no cesa hasta que he comido lo que ella considera una buena cantidad. Tiene razón, debo preparar mi cuerpo con toda la nutrición e hidrogenación posible. Aún así, la comida parece lodo.

Un dolor penetrante en el brazo me toma por sorpresa. Quiero zafarme y gritarles que aún no estoy en la arena, aún no pueden hacerme daño, pero sólo es un médico del Capitolio insertando el rastreador para que no me pierdan. Estoy sobando el área cuando noto que el aerodeslizador se ha detenido. Estamos en la arena.

Soy bajado a las catacumbas bajo la arena. El Corral, como le llaman en el distrito. Donde los condenados esperan sus muertes. La metáfora debe ser especialmente apropiada para Devon y el resto del Diez. Es sólo un cuarto de cemento con una mesa en una esquina con más comida. En la otra está el plato de metal en el que me subirán.

Me las arreglo para tomar dos vasos de agua y una pasta que parece carne mientras Madame Lucia desaparece un momento. Regresa con un paquete con la ropa que usaré. Mientras me ayuda a ponérmela me doy cuenta que se parece a lo que usé ayer en las entrevistas. Pantalones negros de algún material sintético. Playera negra. Chaqueta de cuero negra. Guantes sin dedos y botas negras de combate.

Hago una pausa al terminar de atar los cordones, siento que algo falta. Madame Lucia saca un paquete más pequeño, lo abre y dentro hay una banda de cuero con una hebilla. En el centro esta la moneda con el tallado de un caballo. Mi pedazo de casa. La moneda para recordar a Jason, los detalles en plata para recordar a Madame Lucia, las hojas grabadas en el cuero para recordarme al Distrito Siete. Es una obra de arte. No encuentro palabras para agradecerle a Madame Lucia, pero ella lo sabe exactamente.

—Para que recuerdes por qué estás aquí. —Dice al ponerlo al rededor de mi cintura. Se voltea y saca otro objeto de los bolsillos invisibles de su túnica y pinta con delicadeza mi mejilla. Me muestra mi reflejo en un espejo, tengo un pequeño símbolo en ella. —Para que recuerdes quién eres.

Una voz femenina anuncia que es tiempo de subir a la plataforma. Lucia camina conmigo hacia ella y toma mi mano. Antes de que el tubo de plástico descienda por completo me da un beso en la frente.

—Que los dioses te bendigan mi precioso elfo.

Y el tubo me engulfe y la plataforma se eleva.

Estoy bajo tierra. El mundo lejos. Esperando a que empiece.

Estoy en los establos, sólo los caballos y yo. Sólo y feliz.

Estoy corriendo en el bosque con Jonel y Abel, en tiempos felices, cuando no era un sucio elfo y mi familia estaba completa.

Estoy en lo alto de un árbol en el Distrito Siete, donde pertenezco.

Ya no hay tiempo. El sol me ciega por segundos.

La luz se refleja en la dorada Cornucopia. El sonido de suaves olas llega distante. Los tributos están en un semicírculo. Plautia está a mi lado derecho. Boca abierta y ojos desmesurados.

Observo la arena por primera vez. Al instante comprendo que no es un sueño. O una historia. Sé dónde estoy. Y por un momento, soy un niño pequeño en una cabaña del Siete, escuchando a mamá contarme cuentos antes de dormir.

 _«Mamá ¿Las ciudades gigantes son reales? ¿Existen de verdad?»_

 _«Es real si tú lo crees cariño»_

Oh Jason. Estoy en el infierno.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason:

El sol se asoma en el horizonte. El Distrito Siete cobra vida lentamente mientras los sinsajos comienzan a cantar y unos cuantos niños comienzan a salir de sus casas con sigilo, tomando ventaja de que sus padres se quedaran dormidos. No hay trabajo hoy y nadie irá al bosque ya que los Juegos comienzan a las once y se extenderán hasta el atardecer. La gente sensata toma ésta oportunidad para dormir mientras puedan. Yo estoy tendido en mi catre mirando al techo como lo he hecho por cuatro horas. Es hoy.

Blight está de camino a la arena. En unas horas iniciarán los Juegos del Hambre, podría estar muerto en minutos. Recuerdo a los dos tributos de nuestro distrito del año anterior. Un año con terrible mala suerte en donde dos niños de doce años de la casa comunitaria fueron elegidos, ellos toman más tesela que el resto del distrito combinado. Los Profesionales fueron particularmente brutales, probablemente para borrar la vergüenza de haber perdido el Vasallaje contra el Doce. El chico corrió veinte yardas fuera de su plataforma antes de que un Profesional lo cortara a la mitad. La chica corrió cinco.

Cuando lo recuerdo ahora, ambos tienen la cara de Blight.

Me levanto con el sol, seguro de que no podré descansar un minuto más. Me visto y lavo en silencio, intentando no despertar a mamá. Ella insiste en que yo tenga el catre ya que soy el que trabaja más duro, casi siempre se queda dormida en el pequeño y raído sofá frente a la televisión, con su bordado en las piernas. En unas horas llegarán sus amigas a ver los Juegos.

Dejo la casa y ando sin rumbo por las calles del pueblo. La poca gente que camina por la calle me ignora, igual que los agentes de paz y lo agradezco, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Temo que lleguen las once, temo que llegue el momento en que debo sentarme en la taberna y comenzar a vivir una pesadilla perpetua. No sólo es la vida de Blight en juego. Si falla, todo el distrito podría volverse cenizas. Un ejemplo para los demás, por ésas estúpidas apuestas. Sabemos que el Capitolio es capaz de ello, hemos visto lo que le pasó al Trece.

No estoy del todo sorprendido al darme cuenta que he terminado mi andar en el establo. Es el lugar en que la presencia de Blight se siente con más fuerza, el lugar que era sólo suyo. Las puertas están desatrancadas, así que entro sin más. Los caballos están despiertos, los sementales que los agentes usan me miran con desprecio, como ofendidos por mi intrusión. Los caballos de carga alzan las cabezas curiosos, pero pronto pierden interés y continúan comiendo de su paja. Voy a la pared y tomo un cepillo, encuentro el garañón al que atendí la última vez, cuando hablé con Blight antes de que fuera cosechado. Intento recordar ése momento, cómo se reía y bromeaba bajo el sol, casi como si fuéramos amigos. Buenos amigos. Mi cepillo se para de pronto y el caballo voltea a verme.

—Apuesto a que lo extrañas ¿no es así amigo? —le susurro a la bestia. Me dedica un suave relincho, como de apoyo—También lo extraño.

Un semental relincha fuerte, agitado.

—Si, iré contigo después. —Él patea el suelo y mueve su cabeza. Voy a ver cuál es su problema cuando me doy cuenta de que una cabeza castaña clara se esconde tras la puerta. Espero un momento, y veo dos ojos cafés asomándose rápidamente.

—No tiene caso esconderse, ya te he visto —digo, intentando sonar severo—. Sal ahora mismo. No es seguro estar en un corral con un caballo encabritado.

La cabeza aparece de nuevo, seguida de un chico no mayor a trece años. Lo sigue una niña pequeña y cinco o seis otros muchachos y muchachas, todos mirando al suelo.

—¿Estamos en problemas?

—Bueno, eso depende. ¿Están haciendo algo malo? —reconozco al primer chico, el que parece mayor, pero no recuerdo su nombre— ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?

—Merrill Mason —dice. Y es cuando me doy cuenta que es el niño que había sido cosechado antes de que Blight se ofreciera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Merill Mason?

—Estamos cuidando a los caballos hasta que Blight regrese—dice desafiante, con la barbilla levantada—, y puedes decir lo que quieras como el resto del distrito, pero Blight volverá y cuando lo haga todos ustedes se arrepentirán de haberse reído de él tu... tu... ¡Leñabobo!

Suspiro y vuelvo a mi caballo. Tomo el cepillo y continúo acicálandolo.

—Bueno, entonces deberían comenzar a trabajar si queremos acabar antes de la vista obligatoria. —los niños me miran sin poder creerlo.

—Así que... ¿no estamos en problemas?

—Blight es mi amigo también —le digo mirándole a los ojos.

Con la ayuda de los niños, quienes de hecho hacen casi todo el trabajo, cepillamos al resto de los caballos. Es muy relajante, estar ahí con los animales, concentrarse en el trabajo. Terminamos y ponemos las herramientas en su lugar justo cuando el reloj del Palacio de Justicia marca las diez.

—Será mejor que vayan a casa —les digo, y salen corriendo. Merrill se toma un momento para despedirse de los caballos. Veo que aún lleva a su pequeña hermana de la mano, Johanna, que es aún muy joven para ayudar. Está afuera jugueteando con una hacha de leña en las manos, intentando clavarla en un árbol. Me acerco a ella y me pongo a su altura.

—Hola corazón. Ése es un juguete peligroso para una pequeña niña. ¿Por qué no vas a ver lo que hace tu hermano?

Me mira con sus enormes e inocentes ojos.

—Vete al cuerno leñabobo.

Puedo leer entre líneas, así que me alejo de ella. Ya en casa, me lavo un poco para quitarme el olor a caballo y me pongo una camisa limpia. Me despido de mi madre que ya está hablando animada con sus amigas.

La taberna está a rebosar. Incluso más que en las entrevistas o el desfile. A pesar de mi mismo, miro hacia la mesa principal donde el padre de Blight, Abel, Jonel, Connell, Tobin, Ram, Ercole y los demás están sentados. Hablan entre ellos, vigorosos, expectantes, felices miran la pantalla que aún no está encendida. Jono se mueve entre las mesas, hablando de probabilidades y tomando las apuestas de último minuto. Siento una mano en mi hombro: es Mack. Me lleva firmemente hacia la mesa más grande al final de la taberna, pero aún cerca de las pantallas para no perdernos nada. Casi toda la mesa está ocupada. Mack y su esposa Evelyn, el jefe Core, el patrón de la oficina de licencias para cazar, Reuben el jefe de los equipos de leñadores y una mujer llamada Greta que tenía la reputación de vender su cuerpo a los agentes por un par de sesterces. Es un grupo extraño y la foma en que están todos reunidos aquí se ve un poco... clandestina.

Me siento entre Mack y Greta, quien para mi sorpresa toma dos sillas más de la mesa contigua y las pone entre nosotros. Estoy por preguntar para quiénes son cuando dos figuras se sientan y una de ellas me abraza con fuerza.

—Oh Jason, venimos en cuanto pudimos.

Me quedo viendo a mi hermana y a su esposo con abierta incredulidad

—¡Lees! ¡Camden! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estamos aquí por ti Jason. Necesitas a tu familia contigo, es decir, primero Cameron y ahora...

—Espera —la miro confuso—, tu... ¿tu sabes?

—Te he conocido por años hermanito. Y Mack nos habló de Blight, no nos dijo todo, pero lo suficiente para que lo averiguara. Camden y yo decidimos que necesitarías todo el apoyo que pudieras encontrar. Vamos a salir de ésto hermano —primero se ríe y después baja la voz—. También venimos para ayudar con la evacuación, si las cosas no van...

—Aquí no —la corta Greta. Y en voz más alta anuncia que ya empieza.

Las pantallas se prenden y en segundos Antonius y Antonia ya están hablando rápidamente. Todos los ojos se concentran en ellos, la conversación cesa y Lees toma mi mano y me aprieta. Mack pone su mano en mi hombro y me susurra al oído: —Ten coraje hijo —lo miro para agradecerle, pero rápidamente vuelvo la cara cuando noto sus ojos cristalinos de lágrimas.

Una enorme audiencia es mostrada en el Capitolio, reunida en el centro de la ciudad.

—Señoras y señores, Capitolio y distritos. ¿Están listos para empezar los Quincuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre? —un rugido emerge de la multitud.

—Primero, demos un vistazo a las apuestas de éste año —grita Antonia. Las pantallas muestran las caras de los tributos y las probabilidades en su contra o a su favor. Las mejores están con los Profesionales, en especial Link. Charlie Blight y Devon están un poco por debajo. Las demás van en picada, terminando con el Distrito Doce.

—Los del Doce nunca tienen oportunidad —dice Greta, más que nada para sí misma.

—Tienen una gran desventaja. La mitad del Doce se muere de hambre en las calles —le dice Lees en voz baja. Greta la mira con curiosidad—. Jason y yo tenemos familiares ahí.

Vagamente me acuerdo que los tenemos, primos segundos. Creo que tienen una panadería.

—Y ahora, prepárense para el primer vistazo a la Arena de éstos Juegos —la multitud enloquece anticipando lo que los Vigilantes tienen preparado para éste año—. ¡Señoras y señores, les presentamos... La ciudad de los gigantes!

Los gritos de la audiencia se pierden entre los gemidos en la taberna. La ciudad de los gigantes es una leyenda, o eso se suponía. Una historia para antes de dormir. Hay personas que creen que las ciudades de los antiguos americanos aún existen pero nadie los toma en serio. Hasta ahora.

Antonia y Antonius nos llevan por una visita virtual a la arena. Tiene tres principales componentes. Primero está el enorme lago de agua dulce que se extiende más allá de la vista. La ciudad está en la orilla del agua. Es una intrincada red de metal retorcido y enormes pilas de escombro que años de erosión y descuido han vuelto un bizarro espectáculo de pasto y cemento. Algunos edificios conservan las paredes, como frágiles centinelas de los fantasmas americanos. En tres puntos hay torres gigantes que se elevan metros y metros sobre el suelo. Tan altas como montañas. Dos de ellas son negras y rectangulares, la de en medio es plateada y cilíndrica. Al rededor no hay más que ruinas de la enorme ciudad. Se puede ver que aquél laberinto de piedra y metal está lleno de trampas y mutantes de los vigilantes.

Si los tributos quieren escapar de la ciudad, terminan en un enorme terreno al noroeste. Los suburbios no son nada más que un par de paredes y pequeños montículos. El pastizal se extiende por kilómetros y uno que otro árbol seco se puede ver. Cualquiera que escapara de la ciudad por aquí se encontraría sin protección, sin agua y con muy poca comida.

Se han lucido éste año. No podría imaginar un lugar más maldito yo mismo.

—Creo que los tributos están listos —anuncia Antonia.

La cámara panea sobre la ciudad para que tengamos una buena vista de la península. Algo parece extraño en ella, demasiado artificial, y entonces me doy cuenta que no es una península, es un muelle. No hay ningún edificio a parte de un artilugio masivo. Es una rueda de metal con pequeñas cabañas atadas en ella a intervalos. Está moviéndose en un círculo lentamente. No puedo imaginar para qué es, y lo dejo de lado, puesto que la dorada Cornucopia se alza junto al lago. Está llena a tope de agua, comida, refugio, medicinas y armas. Los tributos no tendrán la opción de correr. Los han puesto en un semicírculo entre el lago y la Cornucopia. A menos que elijan saltar al lago, tendrán que correr hacia ella, pasar la rueda, salir del muelle y entrar en la ciudad de los gigantes.

El himno comienza a sonar. Los tributos se alzan desde debajo de la tierra. Busco desesperado a Blight pero sólo veo lo que la cámara quiere enseñarnos. Tienen sesenta segundos de espera antes de que suene el gong. Si corren antes, los volarán en pedazos. La cámara muestra a los tributos uno por uno. Link, Quintus, Caraway, ¡Charlie!, se la ve muy compuesta y determinada. Chip, Kira, ¡Ahí, ahí está Blight!

Tiene la mandíbula apretada, los puños cerrados con fuerza. A pesar de todo mi terror, no puedo dejar de pensar que está más guapo que nunca. Y entonces veo la moneda de madera en su cinturón.

—¿Esa es...? ¡Mi moneda! ¿Cómo...? —volteo a ver a Mack— ¡Fuiste tú! Aquella noche, se la hiciste llegar. ¿Cómo?

Mack no dice nada, sólo me guiña el ojo. Antonius comienza la cuenta atrás desde cinco. El gong suena. los Juegos han comenzado.

¡Es tan rápido! Blight sale disparado de su plataforma, directo hacia la Cornucopia. La taberna grita cosas que no logran distinguirse y estoy entre ellos, gritando: —¡VE, CORRE, VE!—la cámara cambia de tributo y suelto un bramido de frustración.

Quintus, el profesional masivo del Distrito Dos intercepta a la niña del Tres a media carrera. Está cargando la lanza que encontró cerca de su plato peo no la usa. La levanta del cuello, la lleva a la orilla del lago y la sostiene bajo el agua. La cámara sólo muestra el momento en que sus gritos son ahogados por el líquido, pero todos sabemos que no volverá a salir.

¿Dónde está Blight? Las peleas se han esparcido al rededor de la Cornucopia. La arena se llena de gritos. Una toma aérea muestra a dos docenas de chicos batallando por sus vidas. Y entonces la cámara cambia de nuevo, ansiosa de capturar la acción más emocionante. Y entonces lo veo. Justo sobre la Cornucopia.

¡Está sobre ella! ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? Encuentro la respuesta en su mano, donde lleva un palo de madera firmemente agarrado y lo puedo imaginar todo. Sus ojos peinan el campo, buscando algo desesperadamente.

La chica del Cuatro se ha hecho de algunos cuchillos. Blight ni siquiera mira en su dirección al desviar el primero con su palo, parece que tan sólo lo ha escuchado. El segundo cuchillo vuelve a impactar muy lejos de su objetivo. Tara chilla de frustración y arroja dos más, uno tras otro. Blight esquiva el primero agachándose y el segundo se clava en su palo, a centímetros de su cara.

Mack está de pie, derramando su cerveza y gritando: —¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡DISTRITO SIETE!

Tara se da cuenta que está perdiendo armas y se está exponiendo a un ataque por detrás. Se da la vuelta y comienza a buscar a sus aliados. Blight al fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando y da una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo limpiamente sobre la pila de armas unos metros más abajo. Toma un hacha mandoble y se la avienta al chico del Distrito Diez, que le agradece a gritos y le da la espalda. La estrategia es evidente. Diez es libre de usar el hacha para ahuyentar a cualquiera que se les acerque, mientras Blight toma todo lo que pueda del corazón de la Cornucopia sin tener que cuidarse demasiado. Es un buen plan. Tara y Quintus se han encontrado pero se la piensan dos veces antes de atacar a éstos dos tributos con altos puntajes sin el resto de la alianza. Les gritan a sus compañeros que se junten, pero poco puede oírse.

Charlie ha logrado alejarse de la Cornucopia con una pequeña bolsa.

—¡Bobbi! ¡Qin Li! —grita.

Otro grito le contesta. Qin Li ha caído, su brazo lleno de sangre. Alabaster está avanzando hacia ella con una espada. Está a punto de clavarla cuando Charlie le lanza su única arma, una roca. Ésta le alcanza el hombro y le da a Qin Li el tiempo suficiente para rodar hacia un lado. Alabaster gruñe furiosa y se lanza hacia Charlie que parece petrificada de terror. Alabaster está a punto de alcanzarla cuando es tirada al suelo por el compañero de distrito de Qin Li. Alabaster se lo quita de encima, lo patea y le atraviesa el estómago con la espada, riéndose de sus gritos borboteantes se voltea a enfrentar a sus otras víctimas pero Charlie, Qin Li y Bobbi ya se han ido corriendo, llegan a la rueda de metal y escapan de la carnicería.

—¡Es hora de irnos Blight! —grita Distrito Diez, tiene razón. Alabaster corre a reunirse con sus compañeros, así que pronto los sobrepasarán en número. Blight baja de la pila de suministros con cinco paquetes en sus manos. Los baja un poco, parece que le pesan demasiado, pero los carga lejos de la Cornucopia bajo la protección del hacha del Diez. Una vez que han puesto un buen tramo entre ellos y los profesionales, Distrito Diez toma dos mochilas y salen corriendo.

Link los está esperando. Corre de la nada, espada en mano, esperando a Blight que corre hacia él sin saberlo. Grito con todas mis fuerzas para que voltee, el ruido de la taberna se incrementa y entonces la espada da un golpe y Blight se dobla hacia atrás, su espalda en un ángulo que hace que la mía grite de dolor de sólo verlo. La espada pasa sobre él y Blight escapa de la muerte por un pelo. Un momento después ya se ha enderezado y Link ha caído hacia abajo por la fuerza de su propio golpe. Se voltea para atacar pero a penas tiene tiempo de agacharse ya que Blight le ha lanzado el cuchillo que tenía clavado el su palo. Link grita de dolor, ya que le ha dado en el brazo, pero Blight y Distrito Diez ya están muy lejos.

—¡Sucio elfo! —grita.

Me aplasto en mi silla con un suspiro. Blight está vivo. Sigue vivo. Sobrevivió al Baño de sangre. Y Charlie también. Un mirada rápida a la taberna me indica que todos están tan sorprendidos como yo.

Miro a la gente en mi mesa. Evelyn ha enterrado su cabeza en el pecho de Mack. La cara del jefe Core es dura y sin expresión. Greta llora sin miramientos y sé que probablemente he roto la mano de mi hermana de tanto apretarla, pero no me ha soltado ni un momento.

La alianza de profesionales se ha reunido y han escogido sus armas. Forman una línea, bloqueando el escape de cualquier tributo que quede. Los dos tributos del Doce corren juntos, llorando lejos de la Cornucopia. Alabaster clava una lanza en la niña. Un segundo después Link decapita al niño.

Entonces toman un minuto para descansar y escanear el área, para ver si alguien queda vivo. Romani y Tara cargan a una pequeña niña del Distrito diez. Clare me parece, trece años.

—Encontré a ésta en el cuerno —dice Romani—. Pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco. Link la mira y le sonríe.

—Tienes razón —dice—. La quiero quieta —Quintus y Romani la toman de los brazos. Los ojos de ella llenos de terror mientras las lágrimas caen por su cara. Alabaster brilla de alegría.

—¿Por dónde empezar? Las partes más pequeñas primero ¿no?

Su espada se mueve hacia los dedos de Clare y ella comienza a temblar, y entonces cae muerta entre Quintus y Romani. Un cuchillo en su espalda.

—¡Plautia! Era mía —se queja Link con enojo.

—Está muerta que es lo que importa. No tenemos tiempo para ésto.

Link se voltea con disgusto y los cañones comienzan a sonar. Ya puedo respirar otra vez.


	14. Chapter 14

Blight:

Corre. Corre. Corre.

Es lo que me repito a mí mismo al correr junto a la orilla del lago, saltando pilas de escombro o agachándome bajo las varillas retorcidas que pueblan el destruido camino. Las caras de los Profesionales están grabadas a fuego en mi mente, cada que siento que ya tengo que parar, cada que los paquetes que llevo pesan cien kilos cada uno y cada que caigo al suelo, desgarrando mi rodilla contra los pedazos filosos de la Ciudad de los Gigantes recuerdo sus caras al abatir a los otros tributos. Y cuando mi concentración se pierde, cuando comienzo a pensar en otra cosa que el camino frente a mi, escucho los ecos de sus gritos de terror.

Pero eso no está en mi cabeza, los gritos aún se escuchan al otro lado del lago.

En favor de Devon he de decir que nunca para o me pide un descanso, aunque sé que quiere hacerlo. Es más grande que yo, su constitución no está hecha para correr largas distancias. También sé por lo que me ha dicho, que casi toda su vida la ha pasado montado en un caballo así que no tiene la condición física que me he creado caminando sin rumbo en los bosques. También hay que añadir que está sangrando por la pelea en la Cornucopia y su respiración es cada vez más irregular. Pero no paro y él me sigue, confiando en que nos llevaré a un lugar seguro. Confianza. Seguridad. Dos palabras que no tienen significado alguno en la arena. Pero continúa detrás de mi y no quiero cuestionarle.

Andamos entre dos edificios colapsados, abriéndonos paso por el laberinto de ruinas y llegamos al otro lado. Nos encontramos de pronto en un denso bosque y la sorpresa es tanta que paro de golpe. Devon emite un sonido de incredulidad. Nos tomamos un momento en el que ninguno de nosotros mueve un músculo, sé que estamos imaginando los horrores que los Vigilantes tienen preparados en el bosque, trampas, mutantes y quién sabe qué más. Entonces recuerdo haber visto áreas verdes como estas en el Capitolio, donde los árboles crecen en filas ordenadas y son cortados con diseños extravagantes, donde las flores forman un bello paisaje. Tutti Marble los señaló cuando a Charlie y a mi nos llevaban al Centro de Renovación, los llamó parques. Devon y yo nos hemos encontrado con lo que pasa con un parque que no ha sido podado en miles de años.

Miro a Devon y él levanta las cejas. Intenta lucir casual pero veo el miedo en sus ojos y sé que es un reflejo de los míos.

—Vamos —le digo—, estaremos a salvo de los profesionales por ahora.

Entramos al bosque caminando, porque los árboles son tan densos que toma mucho tiempo saber dónde poner los pies, puedo notar que Devon está feliz del cambio de ritmo. Me pega entonces un sentimiento de familiaridad, como cuando llegas a casa. Los árboles de aquí son diferentes y estoy cargando tres mochilas con un chico que seguro estará muerto en unos días pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Estoy en los árboles, donde pertenezco.

—Blight... —miro hacia atrás. La cara de Devon está blanca y se aprieta el brazo que le sangra copiosamente—. Blight no puedo. Tengo que parar. No puedo más.

Muerdo mi labio. Si fuera por mí, caminaría unos cuantos kilómetros más antes de que llegue la noche. Quiero poner la mayor distancia que pueda entre los Profesionales y yo. No he escuchado cañones todavía, así que la pelea debe de seguir en la Cornucopia, pero seguro termina pronto y entonces comenzarán a repartir recursos y a montar el campamento. Y a cazar a los demás tributos. Y a pesar de que la arena es grande seguro peinarán la orilla del lago primero, porque hasta donde he visto, es la única fuente de agua. Sin embargo, por mucho que me gustaría seguir le debo mucho a Devon. Salvó mi vida en la Cornucopia al cuidarme la espalda para que pudiera asegurar estos paquetes, no importa lo mucho que deba abandonarle no puedo hacerlo hasta que los dividamos.

—Aguanta un poco, sólo un poco más. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde estemos escondidos. No quiero caminar directo hacia Alabaster, Link y los otros y menos en estas condiciones.

No responde, sólo asiente con la cabeza. Comienza a dar tumbos hacia adelante pero puedo ver que sus hombros se curvan y las rodillas le fallan. Pongo su brazo bueno al rededor de mi e intento ayudarle con su peso mientras nos internamos aún más en el bosque.

Los dioses están de mi lado. No hemos caminado ni cien yardas cuando nos encontramos con una ancha y no tan profunda vasija. Un masivo pedestal ornamental está puesto en el medio, en los bordes tiene estatuas de caballos. La fuente en ruinas se encuentra cubierta de musgo que la camufla con el verde de los alrededores desde lejos. Es perfecto.

Llevo a Devon dentro de la enorme vasija y le ayudo a tenderse sobre el musgo. Abro el primer paquete y me encuentro con que está lleno de cuchillos y nada más. Tengo más suerte con el segundo paquete. Dentro hay vendas y una botella de crema antibiótica. Los vigilantes son lo suficientemente corteses como para etiquetarla. Ayudo a Devon a quitarse la chaqueta y a subir la manga de su playera para exponer la herida, se ve peor de lo que es en realidad. Limpio el corte y le pongo un poco de crema. Devon logra quedarse quieto pero un suave siseo escapa de sus labios. Sus manos sujetan firmemente su collar mientras lo vendo y atiendo mi rodilla. No hablamos hasta que he terminado.

—Agua, necesitamos agua —dice Devon volteando a verme. Asiento con la cabeza y él intenta incorporarse pero lo siento de nuevo.

—Descansa —le digo—, traeré el agua. —Tomo un par de botellas del tercer paquete y una del segundo que también está marcada como "yodo" para purificarla. Salgo de la fuente y me adentro en el bosque hacia donde creo que es el este, pronto llego a la orilla del lago. He llenado las botellas y les estoy poniendo yodo cuando escucho los cañones.

Me congelo. He oído cañones antes, toda mi vida, en cada uno de los Juegos del Hambre que he visto en el curso de mis dieciséis años pero no se compara con escucharlos retumbar en el agua del lago que lo vuelve todo más real. O quizás sea porque cada uno de ellos representa a alguien que conocí. Alguien que con su muerte me ha acercado cada vez más a casa. A Jason, a Lucia, a mi madre. Es enfermizo.

Al volver a la fuente encuentro a Devon sentado y luciendo mucho mejor, me mira ansioso y le tiendo una botella con agua. Devon tiene la suficiente sensatez para no tomársela de golpe, así que la bebemos poco a poco mientras discutimos lo que hemos oído, él ha recobrado su gusto por la charla.

—¿Escuchaste los cañones?

—Si. Conté nueve.

—También yo. ¿De casualidad has visto a mi compañera de distrito en la Cornucopia? ¿Clare?

—No desde que sonó el gong.

—Tampoco yo, pero vi a Charlie.

—¿Qué? —le miro con intensidad.

—La vi corriendo por el malecón mucho más adelante de nosotros. No parecía haber tomado nada de la Cornucopia, creo haber visto al menos a una de las chicas con las que se juntaba en el entrenamiento.

Me recargo en el borde de la fuente. Así que Charlie está viva. Es reconfortante y a la vez inconveniente, reconfortante porque espero que sobreviva si las cosas no me salen bien a mí, inconveniente porque las probabilidades de que tenga que enfrentarla se han disparado drásticamente. Sugiero que abramos todos los paquetes y los dividamos antes de que se ponga oscuro para no tener pensar en verme obligado a degollar a mi pareja de distrito.

Casi de inmediato descubrimos una falla en nuestro plan. Somos dos, y tenemos cinco mochilas, simplemente es demasiado para cargar nosotros solos. Pensamos en dejar algo escondido pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que otro tributo se encuentre con ellos, finalmente decidimos que cada quién tomará lo más que pueda y después hundiremos lo demás en el lago. Devon se sujeta seis cuchillos en el cinturón, igual que yo, pero pongo otros dos en mis botas. Combinado con su hacha y mi bastón estamos bien armados. Cada quien toma tres botellas con agua y una de yodo. Devon toma casi toda la soga, ya que sabemos que la puede usar como arma y poner trampas mucho mejor que yo, también insisto en que tome casi toda la comida. Él se niega vehemente.

—¿Exactamente cuánta recolección has hecho en el Distrito 10? —pregunto levantando una ceja. Sé que he ganado el argumento a pesar de no escuchar su muda réplica. Estoy acostumbrado a forrajear en los bosques gracias a que la mitad de mi vida me he ido a la cama sin cenar y a veces sin comer, cortesía de mi familia. Me puedo alimentar mucho mejor de lo que Devon puede y él lo sabe. También intento apelar a su sentido de la decencia y me siento un poco mal de manipularlo de ésta forma pero estos son los Juegos del Hambre espués de todo.

A cambio de la comida, obtengo un encendedor, un recurso inmensamente valioso, y la única bolsa de dormir, mientras Devon se conforma con una manta de lana. No se congelará pero no estará tan cómodo como yo. Tomo un paquete de fruta seca, un paquete de carne seca y unas barras de granola que servirán para unos días si la comida escasea.

Estamos terminando de dividir las cosas cuando escuchamos el himno. Alzamos la vista al cielo pero los árboles no nos dejan ver. Le doy un codazo a Devon y lo guío hacia la orilla del lago justo a tiempo para que la primera cara aparezca en lo alto.

La primera es la niña del Distrito Tres, ambos del Cinco. De pronto la imagen de la madre de la chica del Cinco siendo golpeada por no querer soltar a su hija me asalta la cabeza. Sacudo la escena fuera de mi mente, no sin antes preguntarme cómo estará ahora. Aparecen ambos del Seis, y el chico del Ocho. Así que Devon tenía razón, Charlie está viva así como sus amigas Qin Li y Bobbi. Es el turno de Clare, con su carita de ángel. No me atrevo a mirar a Devon. Los últimos son ambos del Doce y aparece el escudo de Panem.

En el camino de regreso no digo nada, Devon se empeña en repasar quiénes quedan. Me preocupa que alguien nos oiga, los profesionales seguro están buscando tributos ahora, pero lo dejo hablar porque sé que quiere alejar sus pensamientos de Clare. Aún se siente culpable por dejarla morir en la Cornucopia, pero no es como si hubiera tenido muchas opciones.

—Así que los seis profesionales siguen vivos. Bastardos.

—Plautia no está mal —digo, recordando el momento en que reímos juntos en la estación de plantas comestibles.

—Si, ella es decente. Éso sólo logrará que la maten. Después está el chico del Tres, Charlie y tú, yo, el del Nueve, ambos del Once y... me faltan dos.

—Qin Li y Bobbi, las amigas de Charlie.

—Ah claro.

Acampamos dentro de la fuente. Devon quiere hacer una fogata pero no lo dejo. No estoy convencido de que no seremos vistos incluso con todo el bosque cubriéndonos. Pronto escucho los suaves ronquidos de Devon y sé que ha llegado el momento. Sin hacer ruido y utilizando todas las habilidades que he adquirido en el bosque, guardo mi bolsa de dormir y las cosas que me tocan. Tomo mi bastón y salgo de la fuente, camino lejos sin mirar atrás.

Estoy confiando en que Devon hunda el resto de las cosas en el lago como acordamos. Una parte de mi, el lado más pequeño, frío y superviviente sabe que sería fácil tomar las de Devon y hundirlas también, pero así como apelé a la decencia de Devon con la comida, sé que no sería capaz de escapar a la mía. Además destruir los recursos de un aliado es bajo incluso para los Juegos. Así que sigo mi camino, dejando a Devon a su suerte. Está en una posición comprometida, dormido cerca del lago, no lo suficientemente lejos del campamento de los profesionales y espero que lo encuentren esta noche para no tener que preocuparme de matar a Devon Hooley yo mismo. Es tan decente como se puede llegar a ser en la arena.

Hago una parada en el lago para rellenar mis botellas y me dirijo al oeste. Dos cuchillos están en mis manos y salto con cada sonido, por mínimo que sea. Una vez veo una sombra correr por el suelo y antes de darme cuenta el cuchillo sale volando de mi mano y ha atravesado al conejo. Me felicito por mi buena puntería y meto al conejo muerto en mi mochila. Lo comeré mañana, incluso si eso significa hacer una fogata porque no durará mucho y no soy lo suficientemente estúpido para comer conejo crudo.

Paso la noche alternando entre una o dos horas de sueño y otra hora caminando por el viejo parque. Sé que estoy lejos de los límites del parque de años atrás pero los árboles se han expandido. Comienza a amanecer cuando llego al final del bosque. Trepo a una pequeña montaña de escombros y musgo para ver dónde estoy y me doy cuenta que he llegado al centro de la Ciudad de los Gigantes.

Es una vista horrible. Estoy seguro que los vigilantes han manipulado el ambiente para que parezca que la ciudad acaba de ser destruida por alguna guerra. Los coches y algunas secciones se queman, emitiendo gases nocivos. El acero se tuerce y enreda como una red de metal punzante y no todos los edificios están colapsados por completo, puertas y ventanas abiertas llevan sin duda a trampas de los vigilantes. Mis rodillas tiemblan, puedo sentir el sudor bajando por mi frente. Mis ojos están tan concentrados en el yermo frente a mí que casi no noto el paracaídas plateado que desciende suavemente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo de mis patrocinadores? Eamon dejó muy en claro que no recibiría ninguno. ¿Entonces, es una trampa? Pienso que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo abro el empaque. Dentro hay una pequeña navaja de afeitar.

Ahora estoy confundido. Si hablamos de objetos filosos, éste es un buen ejemplo, pero tengo ocho cuchillos decentes. No puedo lanzarla y no será útil en combate tampoco dado que mi oponente seguro tendrá algo mucho más largo y fácil de manejar. Mi estómago da un vuelco al comprender lo que Eamon trata de decirme. Sólo hay una cosa en la que puedo usar ésta navaja, en mí mismo. Quizá pensó que ver la Ciudad de los Gigantes en todo su esplendor me haría querer terminar con mi vida aquí y ahora. Bueno, pues le dejaré en claro una cosa. Estoy a punto de aventar la navaja cuando me doy cuenta de lo idiota que eso sería. Los patrocinadores me observan, no saben cuál es el propósito de la navaja y si me ven tirándola por ahí pensarían que soy un desperdicio de dinero y seguro dejarán de patrocinarme en favor de un tributo más agradecido. Y la presión que ellos ejercen sobre Eamon es mi única esperanza, así que a pesar de mí mismo guiño un ojo al cielo y busco en mi mochila un pedazo de cuerda y ato la navaja a mi brazo, bajo la manga. Quién sabe, podría terminar usándola después de todo.

Entro a la Ciudad de los Gigantes, lo que puede ser suicidio pero estoy pensando en el conejo en mi mochila. Hay muchos fuegos encendidos por aquí y nadie notará uno más. Me detengo en un valle de escombro, lo suficientemente bajo para que los gases de los incendios se acumulen por encima de mí y haya suficiente aire respirable debajo. Supongo que aquí se está de lo más seguro que se puede estar, pocos tributos se aventurarán aquí y los profesionales tienen objetivos más fáciles. Tomo un poco de agua, sabiendo que eventualmente tendré que volver al lago, pero no he perdido la esperanza de encontrar otra fuente de agua. Enciendo una fogata y pronto tengo un conejo decentemente rostizado. Mañana iré a cazar al parque de nuevo y quizás busque plantas comestibles también, pero por ahora sólo queda ponerse cómodo.

Hago tan buen trabajo en ello que casi omito las señales: el polvo elevándose entre los escombros, el sonido de una piedra cayendo. Mi mente está tan exhausta que funciona en cámara lenta y sólo logro levantarme cuando el niño del Distrito Tres aparece en mi visión.

Me mira aterrado, sin duda intentaba robar un poco de comida mientras dormía. Parece tener unos catorce, pero es un chico flacucho y pequeño. Yo también soy así, pero tengo el músculo suficiente para intimidarle. Sus manos están negras y vacías, debió haber huido del baño de sangre tan rápido como pudo sin detenerse por nada.

—Por favor —murmura—, no me hagas daño. No me mates.

—Vete —digo moviendo el cuchillo amenazante—. Ahora

—Mi... mi nombre es Chip —me mira con sus enormes ojos.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Qué se cree este niño que es ésto? ¿La heladería interdistrital para hacer amigos de Panem?

—No me importa tu nombre, sólo me importa qué tan rápido puedes irte de aquí. No te daré otra oportunidad.

—Tengo mucha, mucha hambre —dice mirando con tristeza a mi conejo.

—Estos son los Juegos del Hambre chico, no es una sorpresa. —Le aviento mi cuchillo, en realidad no le estoy apuntando pero cae muy cerca de él. El niño grita y sale corriendo. Lo miro con satisfacción y después frunzo la cara, tendré que moverme ahora.

Empaco todo, tomo mi cuchillo y camino por una calle oscura donde los edificios están relativamente intactos. La mayoría están cerrados para que los tributos no puedan esconderse dentro pero uno o dos están abiertos. A pesar de querer desaparecer de la vista de todos, no caigo en la tentación de esconderme en uno de ellos.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de escuchar sonidos detrás de mi. Volteo justo a tiempo para ver una cabeza de cabello negro esconderse tras un barril de metal. Niño idiota. Me va a hacer matarlo. Es ruidoso, un peligro, y como nunca ha sido mi aliado no tengo ninguna obligación moral con él. Desafortunadamente está fuera de rango cuando sale de su escondite para enfrentarme ahora que lo he visto. Vuelve a su rutina de "no me mates, no me mates" y a pesar de estar deseoso de callarlo no puedo terminar con su vida sin hacer más ruido de lo necesario.

—¿Niño, por qué me sigues?

—Porque... tienes comida.

—Si, y tú no tendrás a menos que consigas unos cuantos patrocinadores. Ahora vete de aquí, no fallaré la próxima vez.

Un sonido vibrante a mi lado me hace voltear. Hay un pedestal saliendo de la tierra dentro de uno de los edificios. Es una mesa de piedra de cuatro pies de altura justo dentro del marco de la puerta. Sobre ella hay dos paquetes.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —susurra Chip a mi lado.

—No lo sé.

—Quizás... —los ojos se le iluminan— ¡Quizás es comida!

—¡Chip, no! ¡Alto! —Corre hacia la puerta y lo sigo intentando que vuelva. Se voltea y se burla de mi.

—¿Qué pasa Siete, estás asustado?

—Si —replico—. Soy de esas personas que no se fían de los regalos de los vigilantes.

A pesar de mis palabras de aviso, Chip entra al edificio. Sé que debería correr, escapar mientras pueda, pero estoy inmóvil por el miedo y sí, la curiosidad. Chip toma una de las bolsas y la levanta de la mesa. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando. Los abro de nuevo pero nada ha pasado. Chip abre el paquete.

—¡Es comida! —grita. Suspiro de alivio, quizás no es una trampa sino otra forma para mandar regalos de patrocinadores. Los de Chip deben ser generosos si pueden mandar dos paquetes de comida. Dos. Uno para cada uno.

Chip me mira y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. Una sonrisa traviesa le cruza la cara y se estira para tomar el segundo paquete. Una ola de ¿intuición? ¿presentimiento? me golpea de pronto.

—¡Chip, no seas tonto! ¡No la toques! —grito.

—¡Sé más rápido la próxima vez perdedor! —Y toma la bolsa.

El rugido es inmediato. Los ojos de Chip de abren de miedo y corre hacia la puerta pero la explosión es más rápida. Su cañón se pierde entre el sonido del edificio colapsando mientras su cuerpo es vaporizado al instante.

Corro. Corro calle abajo y me atrevo a mirar hacia atrás para ver el suelo abriéndose detrás de mi. Una pared de polvo y piedra me alcanza. Algo me golpea en la espalda y estoy en el suelo sin poder respirar o moverme mientras el aire se vuelve gris y mi visión negra.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:**_  
 _El autor original **Oisin55** y yo les agradecemos infinitamente su apoyo y sus (tristemente pocos) reviews que nos animan a continuar. También quiero que sepan que comenzaré con la saga del Proyecto de los Vencedores (The Victor's Project) del mismo autor en breve, donde veremos más de Blight, Madame Lucia y todos y cada uno de los Vencedores antes de Katniss y Peeta. También les recuerdo que el primer capítulo de la historia de Cecelia Rheys (Fall into the River) está ya en fanfiction en español bajo el título de Entra al río, por si les interesa._

 _De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo gigante, Hueto._


	15. Chapter 15

Blight:

Es raro cómo las lesiones afectan tu mente tanto como tu cuerpo. No me refiero a los golpes con los que he lidiado toda mi vida gracias a mi padre, hermanos y otros en el Distrito 7. Hablo de lesiones de verdad, como las que te provoca la arena. Lesiones que entran en la categoría de muy, muy malas. Desde que los Juego comenzaron, mis sentidos han estado en alerta máxima. Todo parecía más nítido, más claro. Probablemente un efecto secundario positivo de estar en un continuo y perpetuo terror. Pero ya no más. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Desde la trampa de los Vigilantes en las ruinas mi mente y pensamientos están borrosos. Mi cuerpo abatido siente menos agonía de la que debería. Y no tengo más energía para sentir miedo. La carne le dice a la mente que morirá pronto, y el cerebro le responde que no podría interesarle menos.

Recuerdo haberme arrastrado a través de la cortina de humo gris y polvo. Cómo pude aferrarme a mi bastón y mochila durante ese terrible viaje, no lo sé. Sólo sé que cada movimiento de brazos y piernas era tortura y cómo el simple pensamiento de levantarme me tiraba al suelo. Mi mente estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para no ceder a la tentación de gatear hacia una de las puertas en la calle. Finalmente, después de horas, encontré un edificio en ruinas con una esquina en pie. No era mucho, pero me cubría de la nube de polvo. Sé que intenté formar una especie de campamento, pero el bastón y la mochila resbalaron de mis dedos insensibles. Me hice un ovillo de miseria mientras el himno sonaba y la cara de Chip aparecía en el cielo.

Los Vigilantes parecieron pensar que había sufrido demasiado por ahora y me dejaron en paz durante la noche. Quizás había tributos más interesantes en los que concentrarse. Los Profesionales habían tenido ya dos días para prepararse y seguramente habían estado peinando la región buscando otros tributos. Agradezco a los Vigilantes por el hecho de que sea una arena muy grande, de las más grandes que recuerdo. Despierto al mediodía del tercer día de los Juegos. Paso toda la tarde en mi esquina, mascando carne seca y tomando agua. Sé que debería moverme o me arriesgo a que me encuentren los Profesionales o a que el Capitolio se aburra de mi y las trampas se activen de nuevo, pero no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo coopere. Agreguen a eso que no puedo respirar, como si tuviera piedras clavadas en mi pecho. Justo ahora, morir en una esquina no parece tan mala idea, y la inconsciencia coquetea conmigo con los brazos abiertos.

 _Carajo Jason. Basta. Para ya de mirarme con ésa estúpida sonrisa de niño. Deja de recordarme que te prometí que volvería a casa para decir que lo siento. Realmente no quiero pararme ahora y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Oh, Oh fantástico. ¿Así que vas a tomarte de las manos con Madme Lucia y mi madre? Todos intentarán que camine hacia ustedes. Si, genial idea. Caminaré desde aquí al Distrito 7. Díganle al Capitolio que tengo un pendiente que no puedo aplazar. Brillante plan Jason. Brillante._

 _¿Qué es esto? Oh, una mano. ¿Para levantarme? Eso es dulce Jason. Muy dulce. Si, eso fue sarcasmo. Ya me levanté ¿feliz? ¿no? Como quieras entonces. Oh ¿quieres montar? ¿Y crees que me ganarás en una carrera? No lo intentes, podría ganarte con las manos atadas a la espalda y mis pies en botas de plomo. ¡Hey! ¡No huyas de mí cuando te hablo! ¡Si, te hablo a ti Jason! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!_

 _Jason vuelve aquí._

 _Vuelve._

Mis ojos se abren y recuerdo dónde estoy. Sin Jason, sin Madame Lucia. Sigo en la aren.

¿Pero dónde diablos estoy?

Me doblo de dolor. Mi mente comienza a aclararse y a multiplicar el dolor en mi cuerpo. Parece que ella se está curando sin él. Miro al rededor y me doy cuenta que sigo en medio de la Ciudad de los Gigantes pero en un área desconocida. Debí caminar en trance durante horas a juzgar por el sol. Creo que mi mente simplemente dejó de funcionar y forzó a mi cuerpo a hacer lo que necesitara sin importar las consecuencias. Eso o Jason apareció y me cargó hasta aquí. Lo que es estúpido. Estoy en esta arena, no Jason. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no me alegra haberle visto.

Estoy en una sección de la ciudad en la que todo está compuesto por altas montañas de escombros, no edificios parcialmente intactos. La excepción está frente a mí. Es un edificio bajo conservado casi entero, a excepción del techo. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que era un templo. Un retrato de lo que asumo es una diosa con cabello verde y una corona está montado sobre la puerta junto a su nombre. Starbucks. bueno, con suerte será piadosa si levanto mi campamento en su templo. Entro y pongo mis cosas en el suelo. Y ahora es cuando me preocupo porque a pesar de tener un poco de energía mi respiración no ha mejorado en absoluto. Quiero dormir más que nada, pero quiero mantenerme despierto hasta que el himno suene. Me he perdido un cañón. La cara de la chica del 11 aparece en el cielo por unos segundos. El sello le sigue y no hay quien me pare. Me quedo dormido usando la mochila de almohada.

La lluvia me despierta al cuarto día. Cuando me paro ya estoy mojado gracias a que no hay techo sobre mí. Me quedo quieto unos momentos, mirando cómo el polvo que se me ha quedado pegado a la piel por dos días comienza a resbalar. Bueno, al menos estoy más o menos limpio ahora. Sé que hoy es el día que debo volver al juego. Los Vigilantes me han permitido un descanso, y ahora estoy seguro de que ha terminado. Tengo que mostrar que aún puedo y quiero ganar o me arriesgo a que me pongan una horrible prueba.

Lo primero que hago es poner mis tres botellas de agua bajo los chorritos que caen de las paredes. En cuanto se llenan las purifico y bebo con ansias, sabiendo que debo rehidratarme. Mientras se vuelven a llenar comienzo a atender mis heridas. Me quito la chaqueta, la camisa, el cinturón y los pantalones. Mi cabeza y cara parecen estar intactas, mis piernas y brazos están rojos y cubiertos de laceraciones y cortes, pero parece que la ropa los ha protegido de lo peor. Pero mi espalda. No puedo verla pero sé que es malo. A penas he tocado la herido un sordo dolor me hace sisear. No está sangrando pero siento que duele por dentro, lo cual deja ver que es aún peor de lo que pensé. Tengo bastantes vendas así que aplico crema anti-infección por todo mi cuerpo y sobretodo en la espalda y me hago un vendaje por el estómago. Para cuando me visto de nuevo la lluvia ha terminado. Estoy poniéndome la chaqueta cuando suena un cañón. Me congelo al instante, escuchando y minutos después otro cañón suena.

No pierdo tiempo especulando, pero me encantaría que los Profesionales comenzaran a volverse unos contra otros. Aunque es muy posible que vea las caras de Charlie o Devon en el cielo. El pensamiento a penas ha cruzado mi mente cuando me doblo de nuevo de dolor, un terrible dolor y mi cuerpo es recorrido por un severo ataque de tos. Siento como si fuera a toser mi esófago entero. Mis manos están sobre mi boca hasta que el ataque termina y cuando las muevo mis palmas están cubiertas en sangre.

—No —susurro—. Dioses no —Esto es malo. Sé que inhalé una gran cantidad de polvo e incluso pequeñas partículas de escombro, pero el daño es mucho peor de lo que imaginé. Sé por instinto que han dañado mis pulmones. También sé que no hay nada en mi mochila que sea útil pero eso no me detiene de buscar.

Crema para quemaduras, vendas, antídoto de rastrevíspula, crema anti bacterial, alcohol. Ningún reparador mágico de pulmones.

Es temprano en los Juegos, así que la medicina no debe ser tan cara pero sé que Eamon no me mandará nada. Es por eso que casi me pierdo de nuevo el paracaídas, hasta que cae a mis pies.

—Eamon, no lo hiciste... —abro el paquete. Tenía razón, no lo hizo. Eamon me mandó una botella de licor blanco, como el que sirven en la Taberna del Distrito 7 cuando la gente pide "shots" porque es muy fuerte. A diferencia de la navaja, el mensaje aquí es claro. Mi mentor, mi padre, hermanos y distrito están viendo. Siempre viendo. Y siempre riéndose del dolor que estoy pasando.

El deseo de aventar la botella lo más lejos posible me asalta de nuevo, pero sigo con mi política de no tirar nada que mis patrocinadores hayan pagado. Así que abro la botella y tomo un gran trago.

Mala idea Blight. La mayoría es escupido de inmediato. Buena suerte que no había prendido una fogata o me habría quemado la cara.

Así que no hay nada en mi mochila, nada de mi mentor. A menos que los Vigilantes decidan ponerme medicina en una bandeja de plata seguro moriré. Y las probabilidades de que eso pase son... bueno, sólo recuerden lo que pasó con Chip. El tomó uno de sus regalos y éste lo voló por los aires.

Algo acerca de ese recuerdo me parece raro. Algo no es como lo recuerdo. Y entonces me doy cuenta. Chip tenía su paquete, tenía el regalo. La trampa no se presentó hasta que tomó el otro. El mío.

Llega a mí una ola de entendimiento. Los Vigilantes nos darán lo que queremos. Chip necesitaba comida, le dieron comida. Pero su codicia activó la trampa. Si no hubiera activado la trampa tendría su comida... Así que si necesito medicina, los Vigilantes me la darán siempre y cuando no active la trampa. Pero para tomar la medicina debo volver a la Avenida de las Tentaciones. Un nombre apto supongo.

Estoy consciente de que mi teoría tiene problemas, pero es mi única esperanza, y tampoco es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Levanto mi campamento de inmediato, sabiendo que podría tomar un para de horas volver al sitio donde murió Chip. Antes de salir como y bebo. En un momento de locura entierro un poco de fruta seca y vierto un poco de agua sobre la tierra en ofrenda a Starbucks. Creo que es de sabios mostrar gentileza a los dioses extraños. No es que Starbucks le haya ayudado mucho a los antiguos americanos pero no lo diré en voz alta en caso de que esté escuchando.

Me toma menos tiempo del que había anticipado el volver a la Avenida de las Tentaciones a pesar de tener otros dos ataques de tos, cada uno más sangriento que el anterior. Mi tiempo se acaba y no he tenido suerte en la avenida. Veo en cada puerta esperanzado, esperando, para ser recompensado con nada más que oscuridad y polvo. Llego al final de los edificios y me doy cuenta que era una esperanza vana. No hay nada aquí. Los Vigilantes no tienen mas interés en mí más que el de verme morir en un charco de mi propia sangre. Y mi familia habrá ganado. Dejo escapar un gruñido de coraje y frustración que no termina cuando el aire en mis pulmones se agota. Volteo y veo a través de la puerta del último edificio, mirando con incredulidad cómo un pedestal se levanta en medio del cuarto con un pequeño envase en el centro. La cruz roja en el envase lo evidencia aún más. Esta es la medicina. El regalo que necesito con desesperación. Pero... ¿dónde está la trampa?

Bueno, no tiene caso quedarse a pensar en ello. Dejo mis cosas afuera, sabiendo que no me ayudarán ahora. Tomo aire y entro. Nada. Doy dos pasos adelante con cautela. Un suave zumbido llega a mis oídos y me quedo quieto lo que parece una eternidad pero es sólo un par de minutos. El zumbido es constante y no crece. Unos pasos más y no hay cambios.

Intento ignorar el hecho de que sin duda todo Panem está viendo esto. Todas las cámaras puestas en mí intentando averiguar cómo salvarme sin morir en el intento. Lentamente, con cuidado llego al pedestal. Cierro mis ojos. ¿El zumbido es más fuerte? No. Bueno, no tiene caso seguir aplazando esto. Pongo las manos en el paquete, tomo aire y lo levanto. En ese momento todas las luces del cuarto se prenden.

—¡Carajo!

Las luces iluminan sobre lo que he estado caminado. Nidos de rastrevíspula. Docenas de ellos, cada uno con cientos de enormes avispas doradas con veneno que produce locura y muerte. Y ahora, con las irritantes y calientes luces a todo lo que dan el zumbido definitivamente está creciendo.

No dudo ni un segundo. Tomo el envase y salgo corriendo del cuarto mientras las rastrevíspulas salen de sus nidos. Tomo mi palo y mochila esperando que no les haya dado tiempo de marcarme como presa pero claro, una de ellas vuela hacia mí como una bala. Me digo a mi mismo que es uno de los cuchillos de Tara y por pura suerte la golpea y la envía al suelo. La aplasto con mi bota.

Pero las otras están saliendo ya, lo sé. Esta es la trampa. Toma la medicina y escapa de las rastrevíspulas. Y no tengo esperanza de hacerlo. No soy lo suficientemente rápido con mis lesiones y no tengo con qué protegerme, no he recibido más ayuda que una navaja y una maldita botella de licor.

El zumbido ha crecido alarmantemente y tengo segundo para pensar en algo, pero mi mente trabaja más rápido que nunca. Saco la botella, la abro y corto un pedazo de mi playera que meto en el cuello de la botella, le pongo alcohol del que llevaba en la mochila y le prendo fuego. Toma sólo un segundo en prender y la aviento hacia la puerta en la que ya hay cientos de doradas enemigas.

El regalo de Eamon explota en una bola de fuego y humo que derriba el edificio. Tomo mis cosas y me alejo en caso de que alguna rastrevíspula sobreviva al fuego. Ninguna lo hace. En su lugar escucho docenas de explosiones pequeñas e imagino cada nido explotando como maíz en tetera.

Llego a un montículo de escombro y pasto antes de abrir en envase. Dentro hay un frasco de líquido azulado. Me lo tomo sin cuestionarlo, ignorando el sabor. El pensamiento de que podría ser veneno y todo esto podría ser una broma de los Vigilantes cruza mi mente pero entonces mi respiración mejora, tanto que hasta siento que el dolor de la espalda es menor. Agradezco a los dioses, las estrellas y sí, los Vigilantes. Me alejo del infierno detrás de mí lo más rápido que puedo, el fuego seguro atraerá atención innecesaria y además no hay nada, ni la más grande necesidad, que me haga volver a la Avenida de las Tentaciones.

Esa noche, mientras descanso en el templo de Starbucks y me acabo el conejo y el agua miro al cielo el logotipo de Panem, seguido de las imágenes de los chicos del 9 y 11 que son los que murieron esta mañana. Eso me deja a mí, seis Profesionales, Charlie, Qin Li, Bobbi y Devon en la arena. Sólo quedamos once. Diez más de los necesarios. Mañana debo volver al bosque parque y al lago para conseguir comida y agua, incluso si eso me pone en territorio de los profesionales. He sido lo suficientemente afortunado de no tener contacto con nadie más por dos días pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso acabará pronto. Mientras miro las estrellas desde el templo sin techo, sé que los Juegos del Hambre a penas van a empezar.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason:

—Despierta chico —Me remuevo en la cama e intento alejar el sueño de mis ojos con mis manos. Es demasiado temprano para levantarse, el sol ni siquiera se asoma en el horizonte. Mi confusión ante la hora es rápidamente opacada por el hecho de que Mack está dentro de mi casa, parado frente a mi.

—¿Mack? ¿Qué demonios..?

—Vístete rápido Jason, te espero afuera.

Desaparece de mi vista y para el momento en el que me he sentado y la claridad ha vuelto a mi mente somnolienta ya se ha ido. Me pongo pantalones, una camisa cualquiera y calzo mis botas en tiempo récord. Me cuido de no despertar a mi madre al salir de la casa intentando no hacer ruido. Mack está afuera, esperándome, comienzo a querer decir algo pero niega con la cabeza y me indica que lo siga.

Caminamos por el pueblo que está tan muerto como una tumba a esta hora. En unos minutos el sol se alzará y los leñadores comenzarán a marchar hacia los campamentos y las fábricas, pero ahora no hay nadie más que un par de agentes de paz. Nos miran cuando pasamos y nos ignoran, asumo que piensan que nos dirigimos a trabajar temprano. O tal vez saben que Mack y el Jefe son amigos y les ha dicho que lo dejen en paz. De cualquier modo no nos molestan hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Para mi sorpresa, me doy cuenta que estamos en la casa del alcalde. La conozco de vista pero jamás he entrado. Es muy temprano para visitas, pero en lugar de tocar a la puerta principal, Mack nos lleva a un costado de la casa donde hay una pequeña puerta de madera. Mack toca en ésta puerta tres veces, espera un momento y toca dos más. Una mirilla se abre y una voz baja y femenina habla.

—Los días son oscuros.

—He traído una linterna —responde Mack.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido para mi, pero debe haber sido la respuesta correcta porque la puerta se abre y una ola de reconocimiento me invade, pero no es Charlie la que está parada frente a mi, es su hermana mayor. Nos urge a entrar y la seguimos por una escalera de concreto hacia la mazmorra. Para mi sorpresa es un lugar acogedor con una chimenea y lámparas de aceite en las mesitas. Una gran mesa de cedro está en el centro y viejas sillas que no hacen juego completan el cuadro. La única persona ahí es el alcalde Lourdes, el padre de Charlie. Hago una corta reverencia con mi cabeza en señal de respeto a nuestro legendario alcalde, intentando esconder la impresión en mis ojos.

la última vez que vi al alcalde fue en la Cosecha dos semanas antes, y ahora se veía como si hubiera envejecido dos décadas. Su cabello está algo largo y maltratado, su traje cuelga de sus hombros encorvados. Pero sus ojos son lo que verdaderamente da miedo. Están muertos y sin esperanza. me invade una cierta simpatía mientras pienso en éste hombre y en todo lo que ha perdido a manos del Capitolio.

Un tazón de fruta está en la mesa, así como una bandeja de postres. Es pan real de la panadería, no el simple pan que hacemos de las raciones de grano de la tesela. Es todo lo que mi madre y yo podemos permitirnos. Se me hace agua la boca e intento apartar la vista de la canasta, sin querer parecer maleducado. El alcalde me ha visto y una chispa de vida parece bailar en su ojos al sonreírme.

—Carla, por favor ve a la cocina y trae más roles glaseados —Su hija asiente y sale del cuarto—. Jason siéntate por favor, y come todo lo que quieras. Eres un joven muchacho y necesitas alimentarte bien. No cabe duda que ha sido una semana muy.. dura para ti también.

—Gracias señor —digo tomando un panqué y sentándome junto a Mack—. Pero estoy muy confundido. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí...?

—Te explicaremos pronto —dice el alcalde. Mack pone una mano en mi hombro, tranqulizándome, y no hago más preguntas. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sobre nosotros un par de veces mientras desayuno y pronto me veo rodeado de Reuben, Greta, un cazador que conozco llamado Moran y un par de personas del pueblo que he visto pero no sé sus nombres. No es hasta que el Jefe de los Agentes de Paz, Core, llega y se sienta a mi lado que me doy cuenta que el grupo está lleno de amigos de Mack, la gente con la que he estado viendo los Juegos. Pero no tengo idea para qué me sacaron de mi casa a esta hora hasta que Carla vuelve con una segunda canasta de pan y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

—He traído a Jason porque es tiempo de que lo sepa. Es tiempo de que se entere de lo que está en juego.

—¿Crees que es lo mejor? —pregunta Reuben—. El chico puede ser... amigo, de Blight pero cada nuevo miembro que traes es un riesgo de seguridad, y este muchacho ha probado tener un temperamento hostil que no siempre puede controlar.

—Es joven. Nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez Reuben.

—Además podría sernos útil —dice Greta. Me dedica un guiño—. Cuando llegue el momento de la acción y no de las palabras, puede sernos muy útil.

Un cosquilleo me recorre la espalda y las palabras salen de mi boca antes de poder pararlas. —¿Están hablando de rebelión no es cierto? Todos ustedes, están peleando contra el Capitolio.

—Por ahora no somos más que un grupo de ancianos hablando cada semana con un par de tazas de té —interviene Greta—. Es tu generación la que se rebelará. Quizás la que le sigue a la tuya si mal nos va. Pero tenemos que empezar por algo ¿no crees?

—Pero.. pero soy sólo un leñador —digo abrumado, recargándome en mi silla—. No soy especial. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi?

—Ya te he comentado de la evacuación que llevaremos a cabo cuando Blight muera, antes de que el Capitolio se entere de esa maldita apuesta. Esos planes son sólidos. Podemos sacar de aquí a toda la gente que amamos antes de que lleguen y nos castiguen por lucrar con los Juegos del Hambre. Pero recientemente nos hemos dado cuenta de que hay una segunda posibilidad, aunque parezca ridícula. Ha pasado una semana desde que iniciaron los Juegos y él aún no ha muerto.

—Blight podría ganar —dice Core.

—Y si lo hace, será un Vencedor, con gran influencia en el Capitolio y en el distrito. Eamon está en el bolsillo del Capitolio, a Vera ya no le importa y Jules es demasiado viejo para ayudar de la forma en que necesitamos que lo haga. Si Blight se convierte en un Vencedor, necesitamos que apoye nuestra causa —dice el alcalde.

—¿Creen que no lo hará? —pregunto.

—El Distrito lo vendió a los Juegos del Hambre —gruñe Mack—. Dudo que le importe un pepino si nos bombardean siempre y cuando él no esté aquí. A menos que alguien lo convenza de pensar diferente. Alguien cercano, alguien que le importe. Y eso elimina a todo el Distrito, excepto a ti, Jason.

—¿Quieren que lo manipule para que los ayude?

—Queremos que lo suavices ante la posibilidad. No tienes que mencionarnos siquiera, de hecho, sería mejor que no lo hicieras en caso de que quisiera vengarse de alguna forma. Sólo suaviza su corazón, de cualquier forma que puedas.

No hablo por un largo tiempo mientras el grupo me mira con intensidad. —Tiene que ganar primero —digo—. No puedo darles una respuesta ahora. Esperemos a que vuelva a casa.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que un no —dice el alcalde Lourdes—. Hablando de eso, ¿cuál es la situación en el Capitolio Core? ¿Qué está tramando Eamon?

—Está bajo mucha presión. Las donaciones de los patrocinadores se están acumulando pero a penas si le ha dado algo a Blight. No es que eso lo haya detenido claro —comenta sonriendo y recuerdo los gritos enojados que recorrieron la taberva cuando Blight convirtió su botella de licor en una bomba. Mack estaba tan ocupado sonriendo que no me regañó por pararme en mi silla y hacerle gestos obscenos a Burgen y Abel.

Mi mente aún intenta aceptar todo lo que he descubierto hoy y lo que me han pedido hacer mientras el consejo rebelde habla de nombres que no conozco y gente de la que nunca he escuchado. No es hasta que Moran le pregunta a Reuben sobre cómo enviar un mensaje al Capitolio que vuelvo a escuchar la conversación. Reuben dice que será difícil desde que usaron muchos favores para hacerle llegar la moneda de madera a Blight. Me vuelvo hacia Mack.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, por cierto? No has querido decirme.

—Te lo quité aquél día en la taberna después de que te desmayaste. Se lo di a Core, Core se lo dio a un Avox que iba en un tren para el Capitolio. El Avox se lo dio a una concubina en la mansión del presidente, y ella se lo dio a Blight.

—Un desperdicio de energía y recursos —murmura Reuben.

—Era necesario —masculla Greta—. El chico necesitaba esperanza para sobrevivir, una razón para volver a casa. Y si lo hace, miles de vidas se salvarán. ¿Le llamas a eso un desperdicio? —Reuben no contesta.

El resto de la reunión es más charla sin sentido para mi y a penas me doy cuenta cuando salimos de la mazmorra. Vuelvo a casa, tomo mis herramientas y voy al campamento de leñadores. Estoy distraído todo el día y no digo una sola palabra. Estoy pensando en rebeliones, amuletos, avoxes, reuniones secretas y en Blight intentando por todos los medios sobrevivir en la arena y, contra todo pronóstico, lograndolo.

Esa noche estoy de vuelta donde he estado toda la semana. Es una mesa en la taberna con Lees, Mack, Evelyn, Greta, Core, Reuben y el resto. Sólo el alcalde no se nos une, al estar sin duda viendo todo en la privacidad de su casa, con sus hijas. Blight ha estado en la arena por una semana. Es el tercer día desde que usó el alcohol para escapar de las rastrevíspulas, un acto que ha subido su popularidad en el Capitolio.

No ha habido muertes en dos días. El mismo día del escape de Blight, los chicos del 9, 10 y 11 intentaron robar el campamento de los Profesionales en la Cornucopia. El chico el 10, Devon, obviamente no estaba muy a gusto con aliarse con los otros dos, pero aceptó que la comida era prioridad y que los tres tenían un mejor chance juntos. Lograron infiltrarse en el campamento cuando los Profesionales iban a cazar y casi se salen con la suya, pero regresaron antes y los atraparon en el muelle.

Los del 9 y 11 fueron marados por Link y Plautia al instante, pero Devon logró defenderse con su enorme hacha por unos minutos. Sin embargo no tenía posibilidad alguna hasta que los Vigilantes decidieron intervenir. Cientos de pequeñas lagartijas salieron del lago y atacaron los víveres de la Cornucopia. Los Profesionales se vieron en la disyuntiva de terminar con Devon o salvar su alimento. Al final, Plautia corrió hacia la comida dándole a Devon la distracción necesaria para escapar con un pequeño paquete de comida, mientras los Profesionales no pudieron apartar las lagartijas antes de perder casi todo.

Eso había sido hace tres días. La acción entre Blight y aquello había apaciguado a la audiencia, pero parecía que las vacaciones habían terminado. Los Juegos se transmiten en el Capitolio las 24 horas, mientras que como los Distritos deben trabajar, sólo vemos recapitulaciones en la vista mandatoria. Usualmente dura unas pocas horas y la taberna está llena cada noche. Las pantallas se encienden y el silencio llena la sala.

Empezamos viendo a los Profesionales recogiendo sus pertenencias y los pocos víveres que les quedan. Los seis siguen trabajando en grupo aunque la tensión es palpable. El grupo parece culpar a Plautia de la pérdida de Devon y la comida. Link golpea un par de latas con enojo antes de gritarle.

—¡Eres una estúpida! Lo teníamos, pero le diste una salida. Tenías que correr hacia la comida.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos comiendo pasto —dice Plautia que ha rescatado una caja de fruta y carne seca—. Pero por favor, continúa dando tumbos por ahí como cavernícola —Pone a propósito una cara tonta—. ¡Yo Link! ¡Tu escucharme, Link a cargo! ¡Yo querer todo con Alabaster! ¡Link grande, Link fuerte!

—¡Cállate! —grita Alabaster—. Cállate o cae aquí mismo.

Incluso a través de las pantallas podemos sentir cómo la temperatura baja considerablemente. Tara y Alabaster miran a Plautia con ansiedad y sed de sangre. Quintus continúa afilando su hacha, sin defender o hacer caso de su pareja de Distrito.

—No lo harás —sonríe Plautia—. No hasta que tengamos a los otros. Me necesitas. En especial desde que la mitad de los que quedan tienen buena puntuación. Los patrocinadores no querrán que rompamos la alianza tan pronto.

—Salgamos de aquí entonces y encontrémosles —sisea Tara—. ¿Quién queda?

—El Cowboy, el Elfo y las princesas —dice Romani. Los Profesionales recogen el campamento y se separan. Alabaster y Link tienen una conversación privada.

—¿Me dejas acabar con ella? Por favor —ruega Alabaster.

—Aún no —dice Link frunciendo el ceño—. Si la matas Romani y Quintus no nos tendrán confianza y si comenzamos a pelearnos entre nosotros perdemos la ventaja. Ella tiene razón, debemos mantener la alianza o seremos los primeros en caer.

—Pero cuando llegue el momento...

—Si llegas a ella primero, es tuya.

Los Profesionales viajan al parque y comienzan a peinarlo de lado a lado, intentando sacar un par de tributos de entre las ramas. Siento mi estómago encogerse, ya que el parque es donde Blight se ha estado escondiendo estos días. Rezo porque los oiga venir pronto y le de tiempo de esconderse.

Cuando ellos llegan a la vieja fuente, la cámara vira hacia donde está Blight en un árbol, cincuenta pies por encima de ellos, mirándoles. Acababa de volver a su guarida después de tomar agua, pero se ha logrado subir al árbol cuando los escuchó llegar. Su boca se contorsiona divertida al escuchar a Link decir que el elfo podría estar en cualquier lado de aquél lugar. Sin saber que estaba justo arriba.

Los Profesionales se fueron y Blight bajó del árbol silenciosamente. Tomó su bastón y se encaminó a su campamento para desmontarlo rápidamente y salir del bosque en dirección contraria a ellos silenciosamente. Llega a su segundo escondite en el edificio sin techo y consigue dormirse.

La televisión muestra que Devon está cerca de él pero el gran chico de dieciocho está mucho peor que él. Después de su encuentro con los Profesionales huyó a la Ciudad de los Gigantes por el oeste, poniendo el mayor espacio posible entre ellos. Desafotunadamente esto también lo alejó de la única fuente de agua. Tenía su hacha, la soga y su paquete de comida, pero nada más. Pasó días caminando de regreso al lago aumentando su deshidratación y delirio.

Justo cuando parece que va a colapsar una fuente se prende de pronto y el agua cae a unos metros de él. Devon corre hacia ella con la incredulidad en su cara y mete las manos en el chorro y las aparta con un grito de dolor. En su delirio no se dio cuenta de lo que era obvio para todos en la pantalla, el agua estaba hirviendo. El pobre Devon tiene que conformarse con alejarse hasta donde el agua corriente se enfríe y pueda tomarla del suelo sucio.

Lo lamento mucho por Devon, pero parte de mí desearía que los Vigilantes no hubieran intervenido. Sería mejor para Blight que Devon muriera hoy. No creo que nadie quiera que la final sea entre ellos dos. Bueno, nadie excepto quizás el Capitolio que siempre se divierte con ganas ante los aliados volteandose unos contra otros.

Finalmente muestran a Charlie, Qin Li y Bobbi, quienes han tenido menos problemas que todos los demás tributos. Las chicas acampan cerca del lago, a unos metros al norte de la Cornucopia, en la orilla de la arena. A penas hay algo que las proteja pero han camuflado muy bien su campamento detrás de una pequeña hondonada. También se han asegurado de mostrar sus atributos y los paracaídas no han dejado de caer. Sin embargo el precio de los regalos es cada vez más caro y éstos se han vuelto menos frecuentes. Aparentemente hay mucha especulación en el Capitolio sobre cómo se va a romper la alianza de las chicas.

Charlie y Qin Li duermen mientras Bobbi hace guardia. La pelirroja chica de dieciocho circula el campamento lentamente, sin ver nada más que el yermo a su al rededor. Las chicas se enfrentaron a ratas mutantes unas noches atrás pero se defendieron con ramas encendidas. QIn Li y Bobbi fueron mordidas pero Charlie se las arregló para mantenerse en una pieza e incluso matar una de las ratas. Es una chica dura.

De pronto Bobbi mira hacia arriba. Un paracaídas plateado va cayendo y aterriza justo en sus manos. Sólo tiene un pequeño frasco de líquido verde. Lo mira curiosa, antes de abrirlo y olerlo. Sus ojos se iluminan justo cuando Qin Li se sienta frente a ella.

—¿Bobbi? —pregunta—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es mi turno de montar guardia? —Entonces ve el paracaídas—. ¿Qué mandaron? ¿Comida, medicina?

Bobbi mantiene el frasco en su mano. —No es nada cariño, sólo un poco de analgésico para que podamos dormir mejor. Tenemos comida suficiente y creo que nuestros mentores esperan enviarnos algo cuando realmente lo necesitemos.

Qin Li asiente con la cabeza. A los dieciséis es la más pequeña de las tres.

—Tengo hambre Bobbi.

—Ya lo sé cariño. Pero tenemos que racionar para que la comida dure.

—¿Cuándo se va a acabar? Quiero ir a casa —susurra Qin Li sonándose la nariz.

Bobbi la consuela y Charlie, que al parecer estuvo despierta todo este tiempo, la abraza por un tiempo, entonces Bobbi y ella acuerdan que pueden hacer un poco de sopa. Charlie comienza a trenzar el cabello de Qin Li mientras Bobbi prepara la sopa en la fogata. La prueba para asegurarse que está caliente y sirve un poco en una de las latas que les han mandado para comer. Curiosamente entonces saca el líquido que le enviaron y lo vierte en el resto de la sopa y sirve otras dos latas.

La taberna queda en silencio al darnos cuenta de lo que Bobbi está haciendo.

—Oh Charlie —gruñe Mack—. No así, no así.

Charlie se levanta y toma su lata, pero mira la de Bobbi y frunce el ceño.

—Bobbi —dice—. Tu también tienes que comer, a penas si te has servido —Bobbi sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo tanta hambre. Ustedes necesitan mantener las fuerzas, comienzan a mostrar las costillas. Coman, yo estaré bien —le pasa su lata a Qin Li con palabras amables y cuando se voltea Charlie le sirve un poco de su sopa.

Bobbi toma su lata, hace una broma sobre sus habilidades culinarias y las chicas ríen. Bobbi toma un poco.

—Entonces, mañana yo creo que... —para de hablar y se toca el estómago con los ojos abiertos—. Yo no, no me siento bien —la lata cae de sus manos temblorosas. Su cara se ha puesto azul, está gritando—. ¡No, no! ¡No era para mí!

Charlie y Qin Li están mirando a Bobbi estupefactas, sin poder creerlo, mientas ella se dobla de dolor al rededor del campamento como si estuviera ebria. Bobbi mira a Charlie.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! —pero no salen más palabras de su boca, cae al suelo y se convulsiona unos segundos. Entonces deja de moverse y el cañón suena.

Charlie y Qin Li están paralizadas. Así como la taberna. Así como Panem. Todos mirando el cuerpo de la pelirroja que murió por la gentileza de Charlie. Traicionada por un acto silente de generosidad.

—Tu... tu la has matado —dice Qin Li. Charlie da un paso hacia atrás.

—¡No, Qin Li no! ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo? ¡Ella hizo la sopa!

—La envenenaste. ¡La mataste! ¡Como querías matarme a mi!

—¡Qin Li no! ¡Somos aliadas!

—¡Tú la mataste! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! —de su bolsillo Qin Li saca un pequeño cuchillo. Debió haberlo agarrado en la Cornucopia porque no vino en ninguno de los paracaídas. Charlie mira el cuchillo en la mano de Qin Li, da un grito y corre por su vida.

Es una carrera entre presa y cazador y Qin Li es más rápida. Charlie no ha corrido ni veinte yardas cuando la otra chica se lanza sobre ella. Los gritos de ambas se mezclan mientras ellas ruedan en el suelo. Charlie intenta mantener la muñeca de Qin Li que sostiene el cuchillo alejada de ella pero a Qin Li la ha poseído el miedo y le ha otorgado una enorme fuerza. Charlie usa todas sus fuerzas para quedar sobre Qin Li, pero pronto cambian posiciones otra vez. Ambas sostienen el cuchillo y los gritos dejan de sonar. El cañón retumba en la arena.

Qin Li se levanta lentamente, se mueve y entonces se vuelve hacia la cámara y Charlie queda en el piso, con la hoja ensangrentada en las manos. Está cubierta en la sangre de Qin Li. Mira los cuerpos de las dos chicas que habían sido sus amigas en la arena y comienza a gritar. Grita y no para de hacerlo. Empieza a correr sin rumbo, sin dirección, dejando el campamento atrás al internarse en el yermo.

Nunca deja de gritar y finalmente termina refugiándose bajo un arbusto, llorando histérica y jalándose el cabello y frotándose la cara. Sus ojos miran a un lado y al otro rápidamente, como los de un animal acorralado y se niega a dormir. La cámara se centra en ella bajo el arbusto y después panea hacia arriba para mostrar el punto de la vasta arena donde se encuentra.

El programa termina y Antonia y Antonius comienzan a comentar los eventos del día con muchas frases animadas. Sólo quedan nueve. Los Profesionales, Devon, Blight y Charlie.

La taberna sigue muy callada y todos escuchamos las palabras de Burgen.

—El elfo sigue vivo. ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo? ¿Por qué no se muere de una vez?

Miro mi tarro de cerveza, intentando tragarme el enojo. —¿Por qué lo odian tanto?

—Esto nunca fue por Blight —dice Mack, sus ojos distantes. A pesar de que la mesa principal está teniendo una conversación privada, toda la taberna se inclina para escuchar inconscientemente.

—Esto es malo —dice Jonel—. Muy muy malo.

—Cállate —dice Abel—. Todo estará bien. Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer.

—¡Ellos vendrán! —grita Jonel—. Una muerte más y vendrán por las entrevistas de los ocho finalistas. ¿Dioses, qué les vamos a decir?

Tiene razón, lo había olvidado. Las entrevistas de los ocho finalistas las recuerdo bien porque fui entrevistado cuando mi primo Cameron llegó a los dieciséis primeros en el Vasallaje.

Burgen levanta la mano pidiendo silencio, aunque nadie estaba hablando.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos —le anuncia a la multitud—. Les diremos a los reporteros que Blight se ofreció el mismo, que le rogamos que no fuera. Que es un chico estúpido que quería fama y gloria. Y entonces... entonces les decimos que Blight le teme al agua. Que le teme a ahogarse. Solía decirme eso cuando era pequeño, que nada lo asustaba más que ahogarse. Con suerte el Capitolio encontrará la forma de aventarlo al lago y conseguir un buen espectáculo. Es lo que quieren después de todo.

La multitud asiente, algunos a gritos. La sangre me palpita en las orejas. Me levanto de pronto, caminando hacia Burgen.

—No te preocupes Pa —dice Abel—. Eamon encontrará una manera de matarlo, así sea lo último que haga.

—¡Yo te mataré! —Las palabras desgarran mi garganta, pero sé que las digo en serio. Jamás he odiado a nadie en mi vida como a los hombres frente a mí—. ¡Te mataré! —cargo contra él y Abel se lanza hacia mi pero antes de que podamos alcanzarnos Mack me detiene y Connell retiene a Abel.

Burgen me mira con disgusto. —¿Eres el chico que quiere con el mío? —pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada—. Bueno, pues nunca tendrás la oportunidad. Aunque podrías habértelo quedado, como si me importara. El sucio y estúpido elfo, igual de sucio que su zorra madre.

El agarre de Mack se debilita considerablemente cuando se adelanta. —Es suficiente Burgen.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme Mack? —Burgen se acerca a una distancia ofensiva a la cara de Mack—. ¿Tú? —Los hombres se miran, ignorando el hecho de que toda la taberna hierve. Dos agentes caminan hacia nosotros pero Core los despacha—. ¿A ti qué más te da lo que diga de nadie? ¿En especial de la puta del agente de paz?

La mano de Mack intenta agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Burgen pero él se hace para atrás y él no puede seguirlo porque me está deteniendo a mí, pero su voz arrastra toda su ira. —¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Lila! —ruge. Incluso yo salto.

—¡Diré lo que quiera de esa zorra! —grita Burgen—. ¡Diré lo que quiera de ella y de su bastardo! ¡Nos dejó por un traidor! ¡Escapó con un maldito agente y todos...!

—¡Tu esposa no huyó con un agente! —Si la taberna estaba en silencio antes, no era nada comparado con ahora. Todos contenían la respiración mientras Mack miraba a los ojos a Burgen—. Lila no huyó con un agente de paz Burgen.

Hay una pausa antes de que Burgen gruña. —Eso es mentira Mack, tu me dijiste que...

—Mentí, Burgen. Pero es tiempo de que sepas la verdad —Mack habla gentilmente, como a un niño, pero Burgen aún así salta ante la palabra verdad—. El agente Marrow la deseaba. Igual que la mitad del distrito. Eras el hombre más afortunado Burgen.

 _»_ Marrow la persiguió, intentó convencerla de dormir con él. Le prometió dinero, joyas, regalos del Capitolio pero ella rechazó todo. Frustrado y humillado tomó un enfoque diferente.

 _»_ Marrow le dijo a Lila que si no aceptaba se aseguraría de quitarle todo. Que jamás vería a Abel, Jonel o Blight nunca más y que su esposo no le llevaría flores nunca más. —Burgen está blanco como la cera. Abel se ha deshecho del agarre de Connell y mira a Mack con incredulidad. Jonel llora en silencio y a pesar de mi mismo pongo una mano en su hombro mientras se sacude con dolor dándose cuenta que ha traicionado a su hermano por una mentira.

—Lila habría hecho lo que sea por ti Burgen, te amaba más que a su propia vida, a ti y a sus hijos, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ustedes y lo hizo. Dejó que tomaran su dignidad y que rompieran su espíritu para salvar a su familia. Pero una vez que Marrow hubo terminado con ella no pudo mirarla más. Así que esa noche la vendió al servicio de Avoxes.

Burgen cae arrodillado al suelo. —No —gime—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Lila vino aquella noche, antes de ir con Marrow y me hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba te diría que escapó con él. Tenía miedo de que hicieras algo estúpido y apresurado que dejara a tus hijos huérfanos. Y yo no podía negarle su último deseo a mi mejor amiga. Juré que vería por ustedes de la mejor manera.

Burgen mira a Mack con los ojos rojos de llanto. —¿Lila es un Avox? ¿Esclava de algún capitolino?

—Peor. Es una de las concubinas de Snow.

El rugido de dolor e ira de Burgen es terrible y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado siento pena por él. Todo circula de alguna u otra forma de vuelta al Capitolio. Ellos son los que se han encargado de arruinar todas aquellas vidas. Haré todo lo posible para acabar con ellos, incluso si mi vida depende de ello.

—He vigilado a tus hijos lo mejor que he podido. Incluso a Blight. En especial a Blight porque se parecía tanto a Lila y lo hiciste el objeto de tu odio. Lo protegí lo mejor que pude de lo peor de ti, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Me dije a mí mismo que al menos estaba vivo y sano incluso si no podía impedir que su familia hiciera de su vida una miseria sin romper la promesa que le hice a Lila. Pero fallé, fallé de todas las maneras posibles ¿y sabes por qué? —Mira a su al rededor y en sus ojos hay algo terrible—. ¡Porque lo VENDIERON a los JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! —se vuelve hacia Burgen—. Lila dio su vida para que Blight pudiera tener una y tu se lo diste a las personas que la apartaron de ti. Eres, sin duda alguna el más idiota y horrendo animal que he conocido jamás y nunca, nunca te mereciste a Lila.

Creo que Core se da cuenta de que las palabras de Mack comienzan a sonar mucho a sedición porque pone una mano en su hombro, niega con la cabeza y le indica a los agentes que se lleven a Burgen fuera de la taberna. Él no protesta, simplemente baja la cabeza y camina entre ellos en silencio. Abel y Jonel le siguen. Abel está apretando los puños, sus ojos peligrosamente hostiles. Jonel parece devastado.

La taberna intenta resumir la conversación de forma normal, pero toda palabra susurrada es sobre la escena que acaba de suceder. Un sentimiento colectivo de vergüenza cuelga sobre todos. Mack regresa a la mesa, abrazando a Evelyn. nadie me mira y de pronto una energía me invade. Estoy impresionado de lo que Mack hizo, lo que estuvo haciendo todos estos años para proteger al hombre que más despreciaba. Quiero hacer algo igual de valiente, justo como él, por Blight. Y de pronto sé exactamente qué.

Vuelvo a casa y entro a mi cuarto. Revuelvo bajo la cama por un momento y me encuentro con el frasco en el que he estado guardando todos los sesterces que podía ahorrar por los últimos cuatro años. No recuerdo en éste momento para qué lo quería, seguramente algo estúpido y trivial. Pero le he encontrado un mejor uso.

Estoy de vuelta en la taberna en tiempo récord. Mack me mira y me pide que me siente pero le ignoro. En lugar de eso, aparto a unas cuantas personas de mi camino hasta llegar a la barra y pongo el frasco ahí antes de subirme a ella. El barman me exige que baje de inmediato pero le digo que se calle con un par de cuidadosamente elegidas palabras altisonantes del Distrito y me deja en paz.

—¡Escuchen todos! —La multitud guarda silencio y me doy cuenta que todos los ojos están posados en mí. Demasiado tarde para el pánico escénico Jason—. Blight está en los Juegos del Hambre. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso, cada uno de nosotros formamos parte del plan para mandarlo ahí, no importa qué tan pequeña. Todos somos responsables por su vida, y por traerlo de vuelta a casa.

 _»_ Eamon no le manda a Blight nada útil porque cree que el distrito está de su lado. No tiene que preocuparse de nuestra opinión. Bueno, tenemos que decirle que se equivoca, tiene que saber que estamos con Blight ahora. Enviaremos una donación para ayudarlo y lo haremos para que Eamon se entere de que está solo. Tendrá que ayudar a Blight entonces. Y el único modo en el que podemos hacer eso es si todos ayudan —levanto el frasco y lo agito para que suenen las monedas dentro—. Saben a lo que me refiero. Todos estaban dispuestos a dejar morir a un chico inocente para tener unas cuantas monedas. Ésta es su oportunidad de redimirse. El que quiera tomarla, el frasco los espera.

Dejo el frasco en la barra y bajo. Siento el calor subir por mis mejillas. No soy de los que hacen grandes discursos, y no tengo idea de qué tan idiota he sonado, pero tenía que hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Aparentemente no fue suficiente, porque los segundos pasan y entonces los minutos. Estoy junto al frasco mientras toda la taberna bebe, intentando evitar mis ojos.

Hay movimiento en la parte de atrás y veo que Mack se acerca. Suspiro, intuyendo que viene a regañarme de nuevo por no poder mantener mi temperamento controlado. Pero sus ojos están llenos de orgullo, casi como mi padre solía mirarme. Se quita su anillo de compromiso, un sencillo aro de oro que probablemente cuesta el salario de todo un año y lo pone en el frasco. Greta está justo detrás de él, me guiña un ojo antes de poner varias monedas dentro. Reuben es el siguiente, con una mirada que parece de respeto creciente. Y después para mi sorpresa están Ercole y Connell que vacían sus bolsillos y se van de la taberna con las caras rojas.

Es como si un dique se hubiera roto. Todo el que se encuentre en la taberna hace fila para contribuir, algunos con poco, otros con un poco más. Incluso Jono, el corredor de apuestas. El jefe Core, Carla, la hermana de Charlie. Las meseras ponen sus propinas y el barman las ganancias del día. Para el final de la noche necesité otro frasco. Se lo llevo al jefe Core.

—Necesito llevar esto al palacio de Justicia para registrarlo y que lo lleven al Capitolio —asiente y le pide a un agente que me escolte. Al irme escucho que susurra:

—Bien hecho chico

Veo una vez más a la pantalla que muestra la recapitulación rápida de los eventos. Ahí está Blight, cansado y herido, pero aún peleando. Vivo.

 _Vendrás a casa hombre. Volverás incluso si tengo que ir a la arena y arrastrarte yo mismo._


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo contiene extrema violencia física y mental, si no quieres leer este tipo de contenido te recomiendo que te saltes esta parte. Un saludo de la traductora y el autor **Oisin55.**

* * *

 **Blight:**

Por supuesto que escucho los cañones, todos en la arena los escuchamos. No sólo son informativos sino una forma de tortura psicológica; nos hacen saber que estamos un paso más cerca de ir a casa, que nuestras probabilidades han incrementado. Pero también nos recuerdan que la muerte acecha en cada rincón de éste lugar y que puede llegar en cualquier momento; además está la espera de horas para saber quién ha sido eliminado.

Dos cañones sonaron hoy separados por un par de minutos. Estoy de vuelta en mi campamento en el templo en ruinas y rezo por que fuesen Profesionales quienes murieron y por sobre todas las cosas que no hayan sido Devon y Charlie porque uno de ellos debe sobrevivir si no lo hago yo. Y si los Profesionales comienzan a pelearse entre ellos es mejor para todos porque sin su alianza sólo se tienen así mismos y entonces son como cualquier otro tributo; pobres niños que quieren ir a casa. Excepto claro por el instinto asesino y el entrenamiento superior y su severa falta de habilidad para la pelea verbal. Retiro lo dicho, los Profesionales no son como el resto de nosotros para nada, creo que el estar sólo comienza a afectarme.

El viaje de mi campamento en el parque a mi guarida en el templo me ha cansado. La distancia no es demasiada, quizá una milla o menos, pero requiere navegar sobre interminables montañas de escombros, volviéndose una tarea tan pesada como caminar deteniéndose a trepar cada árbol del camino. Es por el cansancio que casi me pierdo el himno de Panem a pesar de que resuena por toda la arena.

Me despierto justo a tiempo para ver la cara de Qin Li. ¡Qin Li! ¿Me he perdido a Charlie? ¿Está…? Pero no porque al desaparecer Qin Li en el cielo, es reemplazada por Bobbi. Me siento e intento quitarme el sueño con las manos, pensando.

Qin Li y Bobbi, muertas. Y dudo mucho que hayan sido los Profesionales porque los he visto peinando el bosque esta tarde y me habría dado cuenta si las chicas estuvieran en el lugar, además dudo mucho que se encontraran en la Ciudad de los Gigantes. El laberinto de metal y piedra es demasiado peligroso para ellas y los momentos en que me he parado a pensar en ellas siempre pensé que estarían acampando tan lejos de la Cornucopia como fuera posible, en el yermo. No hay forma de que los Profesionales llegasen a ellas en una hora desde que los vi hasta que sonaron los cañones, así que para que murieran tuvo que haber sido una trampa de los Vigilantes o Charlie.

Como sea ella está viva. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tuviera aquello dentro? Casi ha llegado a los ocho primeros.

El distrito 7 nunca había tenido dos tributos en los ocho finalistas y ahora hay nueve de nosotros. Seis Profesionales, Devon, Charlie y yo. No puedo evitar pensar que las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga pronto. Los Profesionales deben estarse cocinando a fuego lento ahora que hay tan pocos objetivos y el Capitolio debe estar igual de ansioso por verlos atacarse entre sí por lo que los Vigilantes querrán atar cabos sueltos pronto; es decir Charlie, Devon y yo, lo que quiere decir que manipularán los eventos para que nos enfrentemos.

Con estos felices pensamientos me duermo de nuevo aunque no descanso mucho. El cuerpo desmembrado de Chip me sigue por la Avenida de las Tentaciones, rogando por comida. Huyo y le digo que no tengo nada, que ya no tengo más y su cuerpo explota en una nube de rastrevíspulas.

Corro por mi vida pero el concreto se vuelve fango bajo mis pies y pronto me encuentro chapoteando y buscando terreno firme, entonces Jason está frente a mí, me da la mano y me adelanto a tomarla pero al mirar sus ojos descubro que no es Jason, sino Link que lanza su espada contra mi cuello…

Me despierto de un salto. El sol comienza a filtrarse por las ventanas rotas del templo de Starbucks indicando el inicio del octavo día en la arena y yo ya estoy sudando como puerco. Rápidamente empaco el campamento y recuento mis suministros. Creo que estoy en buena forma exceptuando la comida; mi desayuno se compone del último pedazo de carne y fruta seca que he cargado por más de una semana. La comida es la primera orden del día.

Sé que podré recoger unas bayas en el parque y quizás pueda atrapar un conejo o una de esas codornices que he visto pero todo eso está demasiado cerca del campamento de los Profesionales así que me conformo con buscar raíces comestibles en las montañas de escombro a la orilla de la ciudad y el yermo. Es campo abierto pero no he visto otro tributo aparte de mí en esta área, así que es mi mejor opción por el momento.

El pasto ha crecido lo suficiente para tener un poco de cobertura y para sentirme cómodo desenterrando raíces y removiendo hojas de diente de león. No es un festín del Capitolio ni mucho menos y sin duda es la comida más escasa que he probado en la arena pero mis años de vagar por el bosque en el distrito 7 están dando frutos. Puedo alimentarme y no necesito la ayuda de nadie; ni de mis compañeros tributos, ni de los Vigilantes ni de mi maldita excusa de mentor.

Los pensamientos oscuros que dirijo a Eamon son interrumpidos por un sonido de arrastre que viene del otro lado del pequeño cerro. Me congelo de inmediato, con el pecho en el suelo, mis instintos me dicen que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo mi primera muerte en la arena a menos que sean Devon o Charlie del otro lado pero creo que son los Profesionales.

No oigo voces humanas, así que se han separado y viajan solos o sospechan que estoy en el área y están tomando precauciones para no ser escuchados, lo que ha de ser un pequeño milagro considerando la bocaza de Plautia.

Lentamente y en silencio tomo un cuchillo de la abrazadera bajo mi chaqueta y aún en silencio subo la colina con mi palo en la otra mano. Intento no mover ni una piedra de su lugar al mirar por encima con cautela.

Suelto un suspiro incrédulo, atraído por la belleza que se pasea entre las colinas. A penas a unos metros de mí, seis caballos trotan a través del pequeño valle de abajo. Son demasiado pequeños para ser caballos de verdad; parecen más ponis de trabajo, de ésos que usamos en el distrito para llevar astillas y herramienta aunque estos no son nada duros, sino delicados, casi espirituales criaturas en tonos dorados y plateados; negros como la noche con pequeñas estrellas titilantes o un blanco tan puro que a penas puedo verlo; y se mueven con una gracia que jamás le he visto a ninguna otra criatura.

—Por todos los dioses y su gloria —susurro, totalmente cautivado—. ¿Qué son ustedes?

El momento en que las palabras dejan mi boca sé que he cometido el primer error verdadero desde que entré a la arena. Habiendo pasado más de una semana en total soledad me he acostumbrado a hablar conmigo en voz alta, aunque sea para escuchar una voz humana. Mis palabras son a penas más que un susurro pero los seis ponis se voltean al unísono a verme. Sus orejas no son como las de ningún otro equino, largas y puntiagudas como las de un murciélago y al momento en que hablé vibraron y giraron emocionadas.

Mientras me miran veo que estas mutaciones -porque no pueden ser otra cosa- tienen ojos que miran hacia delante, como los carnívoros, como los cazadores.

El poni más grande, un semental de piel dorada, patea el suelo con sus cascos y me enseña los dientes que son más largos que mis dedos. Simplemente este no será un buen día.

Sin dudar un momento me lanzo por donde vine, bajando la colina corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la Ciudad de Gigantes, escuchando los chillidos penetrantes detrás de mí, el sonido sobrenatural de bestias artificiales.

No tengo que mirar atrás para saber que me pisan los talones, escucho sus cascos en la piedra y sé que son mucho más rápido que yo, pero mi experiencia trepando y esquivando obstáculos me ayuda a mantenerme a unos metros de los mutos salvajes lanzando dentelladas. Mi bastón es mi mayor arma en éste momento, el cuchillo cayó de mi mano entumida tan pronto como salí corriendo.

He llegado a la ciudad pero una calle abierta es la muerte para mí. Intento llegar a lo alto de un edificio, a donde los mutos no puedan llegar y pronto encuentro un lugar donde una porción del muro ha caído dejando un espacio considerable entre los pedazos restantes. Corro hacia allí donde el espacio es más pequeño y aviento mi bastón con desesperación, afortunadamente queda entre ambos pedazos, como una barra en el centro de entrenamiento. Tomo impulso y logro llegar al bastón y saltar hacia arriba al edificio cuando un terrible dolor en la pierna me toma por sorpresa.

El semental ha logrado encajarme los dientes en el muslo en un esfuerzo por hacerme bajar. Estoy lo suficientemente alto para que el muto tuviera que pararse en los cuartos traseros así que no tiene buen equilibrio. El dolor sigue escalando pero logro tomar otro cuchillo de mi cinto y cortarle a través de los ojos; el semental chilla de dolor y me suelta, momento que aprovecho para alejarme de la orilla del edificio y retomar mi bastón mientras me mira con odio.

La siguiente hora es un borrón de sucesos en los que llego dando tumbos al parque-bosque donde -que los Profesionales se jodan- tengo cobertura, cobijo y árboles para encaramarme, en donde los mutos no puedan alcanzarme o los vigilantes se aburran de mí. No hay señal del semental dorado o el resto de la manada mientras navego por la linde del bosque, no es hasta que comienzo a adentrarme que mi pierna finalmente cede y me hace colapsar. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme callado, un gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios y acto seguido el chillido furioso del semental resuena en la ciudad. Me volteo con pánico, sabiendo lo que voy a ver. El semental dorado trota hacia mí con las orejas vibrando y comienzo a sospechar la naturaleza de estos mutos. Son como las rastrevíspulas, que una vez marcada su presa no le dejan ir, sólo que éste registró mi voz en su cerebro modificado y me seguirá cada vez que oiga mi voz mientras le sea posible.

La revelación llega demasiado tarde, mi pierna sangra copiosamente; estoy exhausto y no hay más pelea en mí. Si esta es la forma en que tiene que ser, que así sea. Mejor ahora que en las manos de los Profesionales.

No intento correr cuando el semental carga contra mí. Simplemente dejo mi mochila y bastón y tomo el último cuchillo como la defensa final. Los negros ojos del semental están fijos en mi cara y yo miro al cielo, de pronto pensando en Jason y la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos cuando hablamos en los establos; esa única vez en que no alejé mis verdaderas impresiones de él, dejando que me invadieran como una ola de placentera tortura.

El caballo chilla y lo siento mucho más cerca de mí, y esta vez el sonido no se detiene. Sigue y sigue en una oda de sonidos horrendos que me hacen bajar la mirada, cerrar los ojos y esperar la muerte inminente. Que de pronto no es tan inminente como yo pensaba. El animal está tirado en el suelo, luchando para pararse, pero está restringido por el nudo en su cuello; entonces otro lazo vuela hacia sus patas desde veinte pies atrás y Devon ata sus cascos juntos tan rápida y eficientemente como lo hiciera con aquél muñeco en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Asegura el lazo a un árbol al que ya ha atado la primera cuerda que restringe en cuello del muto y después de tener todo listo aparta la mirada de él y me mira a mí que tengo la cara blanca y la expresión llena de incredulidad.

—Así es como lo hacemos en Texas —dice.

No tengo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado con el muto porque casi me desmayo del dolor. En mi estado mareado, dejo que Devon me ayude a llegar a donde empezamos los juegos, la fuente cerca del lago. No lucho contra la ayuda de Devon, que me da agua y comida, limpia mi herida y la venda. Para el momento en que ha terminado mi cabeza está mucho más avispada y busco en mi mochila la medicina para quemaduras para regresarle el favor; también le vendo las manos escaldadas mientras me cuenta su historia de la trampa de agua hirviendo. Lo dejo hablar y lo observo. Es mucho más delgado que antes, sucio, herido y sus ojos han perdido mucha de la felicidad que solían relucir tan abiertamente cuando lo conocí. Habla menos ahora y tiene una tendencia a dejar que el final de sus frases se pierdan en la nada, además de llevarse la mano al guardapelo con la foto de su novia tan a menudo que parece pensar que lo ha perdido.

Devon es un hombre diferente, su tiempo en la arena le ha enseñado todo el dolor y sufrimiento que los humanos pueden infligirle a otros y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué cambios nota en mí.

Examino mi pierna y él sigue hablando. Las heridas son profundas pero no han tocado ninguna vena importante ni el hueso así que no parecen querer desangrarme hasta la muerte y ahora que están limpias y vendadas tampoco hay mucho riesgo de infección. Sólo tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que duele muchísimo. Ya estoy pensando en el calvario que será volver al templo de Starbucks y me pierdo la pregunta de Devon.

—¿Qué? Perdón ¿qué dijiste?

—Pregunté si te escaparás tan pronto como me duerma otra vez.

—Si, sabes que lo haré —una cosa que no ha cambiado su tiempo en la arena ha sido su intuición y no le vi el punto a mentirle.

—Bueno, esta vez no puedes —me dice con una mirada penetrante—, nos necesitamos ahora.

Me recargo contra la fuente con un gruñido.

—Devon, no es que no te esté agradecido porque salvaras mi vida. Lo estoy, en serio, pero no debiste hacerlo en primer lugar. Estos son los Juegos del Hambre y sólo hay un ganador, ¿recuerdas? Debiste dejarme morir, habría sido mucho más fácil, así que gracias por tu ayuda pero no me harás aliarme contigo por ello.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? ¿Anadear por ahí sólo? ¿Cómo te vas a deshacer de los Profesionales? Ya has dejado que los vigilantes te llevaran a su territorio.

—Conozco los riesgos —le digo mirándole feo, sin querer admitir que tiene razón—. No podrán matarme si no pueden encontrarme.

—Eso no funcionará, yo te encontré muy fácil. Tenemos que acabar con ellos ahora, mientras aún se pueda.

—¿Ah, y supongo que tienes un gran plan para hacerlo no? ¿Sólo nosotros dos? Porque no he visto a Charlie desde el baño de sangre y quién sabe si esté en condiciones de ayudarnos.

—Tengo un plan. Necesitamos que uno de los Profesionales se nos una.

—¿Y cuál de ellos crees que está lo suficientemente loco o idiota para hacer eso? —pero al tiempo que pregunto sé exactamente quién lo está.

—Plautia —dice Devon y sonríe al darse cuenta que he llegado a la misma conclusión. Tengo que admitir que no es la peor idea del mundo, Plautia odia a sus compañeros tanto como nosotros y a pesar de ser un plan desesperado quizás esté dispuesta a ayudarnos sólo para asegurarse de que cualquiera de ellos tenga menos posibilidades de volverse campeón.

Levanto una ceja del mismo modo en que lo haría Madame Lucia.

—Vale la pena intentarlo. Tendríamos que encontrarla primero y alejarla de los Profesionales para que no se den cuenta y convencerla de no matarnos antes de explicarle el plan. Oh, y tenemos que seducirla con un poco de comida, un buen conejo rostizado puede ser todo lo que necesitemos para ponerla de nuestro lado.

—Si, si, podemos hablar de eso mañana. Ahora duerme un poco, tomaré la primera guardia —Devon bosteza abiertamente y mueve su mano como espantando a una mosca. Me doy cuenta de que el sol se ha ido y espero a que el himno suene para dormir. No hubo muertes hoy, gracias a Devon.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en que me dormí pero las pesadillas vuelven, esta vez con la participación de los ponis mutantes que me persiguen por el distrito 7. No chillan esta vez, pero se ríen con las voces de Eamon y Abel. El semental dorado me encaja los dientes en la pierna y el dolor me despierta, el caballo desaparece pero el dolor no. Alguien patea mi pierna herida con fuerza.

—Devon… ¿qué estás…? —digo intentando espantar el sueño y es sólo cuando veo con claridad que mi boca se cierra con terror. No es Devon a mi lado, es Link.

—Buenos días pequeño elfo —sonríe.

MI mente está embotada mientas me arrastran fuera de la fuente. No pienso en escapar, ni en luchar; son demasiados y los del cuatro me restringen con una fuerza inusitada. En mis propios elementos, sigilo y evasión he sido formidable pero enfrentarme de ésta manera a los seis Profesionales es imposible.

Tara y Romani me arrastran por el bosque a un claro entre los árboles y el lago, el sol sale en el horizonte y llena la arena de luz. Primero estoy confundido por el paseo innecesario, pero entonces me dio cuenta de que aquí debe haber más cámaras que en el bosque y el terror me sube a la garganta imaginando las cosas que los Profesionales quieren que el Capitolio vea sin interferencias.

Me atan a un árbol a la orilla del lago, Quintus, el enorme tributo del Dos tiene a Devon y lo ata al árbol al lado de mí y todos se ponen en círculo y aprecian a sus víctimas con alegría. He decidido no emitir sonido alguno desde ahora hasta mi muerte, pero Devon le da a Panem toda una lección de vocabulario de maldiciones y palabrotas selectas del distrito Diez. Quintus lo golpea y veo cómo la sangre mana de su boca, entonces mi voto de silencio se rompe.

—¡Déjalo en paz fenómeno!

Link viene hacia mí y me mira con sus ojos azules.

—¿Fenómeno? ¿Crees que nosotros somos los fenómenos, pequeño y sucio elfo? Yo no soy el que no puede encontrar una buena chica en su distrito así que tiene que recurrir a los hombres —escupe la última palabra como si fuese una maldición—. En el distrito Uno serías colgado de un árbol por ése comportamiento, pero no voy a ser tan misericordioso. El Capitolio quizás ame lo que eres, pero nosotros sabemos cómo tratar a los de tu clase, a las cucarachas. Y te voy a dar una demostración.

—Al menos yo pude encontrar a alguien que se preocupa por mí Link. No puedo imaginar a nadie en el Uno que apruebe fraternizar con una mula como tú —a penas lo dije, una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Link y me maldigo por haber cometido el segundo error garrafal en la arena.

—Así que hay alguien —susurra—, alguien que te está mirando y probablemente llorando por su elfo. Bueno, eso lo cambia todo —se voltea y mira a los otros—, empezaremos con Diez, quiero que Siete dure tanto como se pueda.

Cierro los ojos pero no evito que las lágrimas salgan. Mi muerte se acerca, es algo que puedo enfrentar, pero mis palabras han garantizado que Jason sufra también.

—Ya basta Link —Plautia es la única que no ha dicho nada durante el intercambio de palabras. Se rehusa a mirar a Devon, pero le tira dagas con los ojos a Link—. Ya te divertiste, aún tenemos que cazar a otra después de éstos dos así que terminemos con esto.

Link la mira con desdén.

—¿Realmente crees que después de todo este tiempo esperando al elfo voy a dejar que le metas un cuchillo en el corazón como a la chica del Diez? Piénsalo de nuevo Dos, ellos son míos y lo haré a mi modo.

—¡Lo haré yo misma de ser necesario —Plautia saca su cuchillo y camina hacia Devon pero Link la toma del cabello y la aleja de él. Plautia lo mira con furia, prácticamente temblando de enojo—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? ¡Cuando termine contigo no tendrás manos para tocar a nadie, engreído, cabeza hueca, arrogante pila de mierda!

La cara de Plautia es cada vez más roja y está tan concentrada en Link que no nota a Alabaster detrás de ella y a penas puede parpadear al sentir el cuchillo atravesarle la garganta. El cañón suena antes de que toque el suelo.

—Alabaser —medio reprocha Link rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, sabes que todos queríamos hacerlo —hace un bonito puchero—. ¿Alguien tiene un problema con ello? —le pregunta a los demás Profesionales. Tara y Romani están sonriendo y Quintus se encoge de hombros. Link se ríe.

—Mueve eso para que lo recojan —le dice a Quintus que levanta el cuerpo de su compañera de distrito y lo deposita a unos cien metros de la orilla del lago. Todos miramos cómo el aerodeslizador se lleva el cuerpo de una chica a la que nunca conocí bien, pero sí que respeté.

—¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a los ocho finalistas! —grita Link entusiasmado—, que pronto serán siete —su mirada se posa en el collar al rededor del cuello de Devon y lo jala, rompiéndolo

al instante, lo abre y se ríe aún más—. ¡Mira eso! —se lo lanza a Alabaster.

—Aw, qué tierno —dice ella—. ¿Es tu novia vaquero? ¿Planeaban casarse y pasearse por ahí como las sucias vacas de tu distrito? ¿Ella esperaba que le dieras muchos muchos bebés? Bueno, seguro que esto la va a divertir.

Miro con aprehensión cómo Alabaste presiona su cuerpo contra Devon y monta un espectáculo bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Mi terror se mezcla con confusión hasta que veo el cuchillo en su mano y cierro los ojos cuando ella lo lleva entre las piernas de Devon y corta hacia arriba.

Nunca jamás podré bloquear los gritos de desesperación y dolor que reverberaron en el lago. Me niego a ver a los sonrientes profesionales ni a decir nada, en su lugar muerdo mis mejillas.

—No habrá bebés para la vaquerita —es el turno de Tara que traza un camino de sangre al rededor de los ojos de Devon.

He visto los juegos desde que soy un niño pequeño y he visto muchas muertes horribles y mutilaciones que no pueden ser descritas. Sé que Devon ha caído en el peor destino que los Juegos pueden ofrecer. No todos los años los Profesionales pueden mostrar todo su entrenamiento en un tributo vivo, así que los años que pueden, intentan que sean especialmente memorables. La peor que recuerdo fue una chica del Distrito Cuatro que duró casi cuatro horas. No puedo hacer nada más que rezarle a los dioses que alivien a Devon de ésa miseria.

Pero los dioses no me escuchan y Devon vive por más de siete horas.

Los sonidos que escapan sus labios mientras es desollado me duelen más de lo que un cuchillo podría. Después de tres horas creo que me volveré loco y comienzo a susurrar.

—Por favor que se muera, por favor que se muera —Romani se cansa de mis murmullos y me calla metiendo dos de los dedos de Devon en mi boca, así que me quedo callado, con los ojos cerrados dejando que cada espasmo y sollozo se quede guardado en mi corazón.

Abro los ojos cuando siento que alguien me toca. Link ha comenzado a dibujar diseños parecidos a los del desfile con sangre y quiero vomitar. Detrás de él veo el cuerpo que ya no se parece en nada al hombre que era mi aliado y me negaba a ver como amigo hasta ahora. Ha dejado de emitir sonido alguno y los Profesionales parecen darse cuenta de que no hallarán más satisfacción en él. Quintus levanta una ceja a Link que asiente con la cabeza, entonces el chico enorme del Dos atraviesa el estomago de Devon con su lanza. El cuerpo da un vuelco y se queda quieto, el cañón suena.

Y ahora, los cinco expertos asesinos me miran. Link toma un cuchillo y lo pone bajo mi ojo, sacando un poco de sangre que cae por mi cara, no me muevo. Todo mi terror, dolor y ansiedad han dejado de importar durante la tortura de Devon. Ahora, sólo quiero que Link comience para que pueda terminar.

—Es hora del evento principal —dice Link. No emito sonido alguno. No intento escapar. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy exhausto y mi corazón no puede con tanto pesar, estoy atado a un árbol con las manos detrás de mí. No tengo nada más que mi dignidad—. Es hora de que todo Panem escuche qué tan fuerte puedes gritar.

Y en ése momento, todas las piezas encajan en mi cerebro y abro los ojos. Puedo sentir la furia que emiten, porque mis dedos detrás de mí se han encontrado con el último regalo de Eamon, la navaja que me mandó el primer día. Y ahora Link tiene razón, todos en Panem me escucharán y algo en ésta misma arena también lo hará.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, abro la boca y grito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason:**

El Distrito Siete ya está de luto y aún no hemos visto nada.

Los agentes de paz no nos dejan ver los Juegos en la taberna esta noche. Core tiene órdenes especificas y hemos salido del trabajo a media tarde. Comienza a esparcirse la voz de que tendremos que ver la recapitulación de los Juegos en la plaza y es entonces cuando lo supe. Supe que algo le había pasado a Bligh y el Capitolio -esas mentes retorcidas y enfermas que nos gobiernan- tendría su diversión voyeurista capturando cada una de las emociones y horrores en cámara para toda la nación.

Estoy en medio de la plaza con casi todo el distrito. Hay sillas para las embarazadas, los ancianos y frágiles pero casi todo el mundo está de pie. Sin embargo no tengo a nadie junto a mí y algo en mi cara debe de indicar que no quiero compañía, que soportaré esto yo sólo. No me importa, porque todos mis pensamientos están con Bligh y por lo que está pasando. No puede ser muy diferente a la noche anterior.

Cuando Blight escapa de los ponis mutantes y se une con Devon los vítores recorren el lugar. Desde la revelación de Mack en el bar, el humor para con Bligh ha cambiado de antagónico a desesperadamente esperanzador, como si supiéramos que la única forma de redimirnos por mandarlo a los Juegos es trayéndole a casa.

He visto los Juegos por años, hay un par de individuos que son lo suficientemente viejos para recordar cincuenta Juegos del Hambre pero por la expresión en sus caras nadie podía imaginar que los Juegos pudieran producir _esto_ ; que el hambre del Capitolio por la violencia y la muerte los llevara a transmitir las siete horas de la tortura del chico del Diez y forzar a todos a verlo.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces escuché gritos de puro terror ante el espectáculo en las pantallas. Cada hora se hacía más común que la gente vaciara sus entrañas en el piso y el olor mezclado con el sudor, las lágrimas y el calor de la noche pronto hicieron que fuera difícil respirar. Me esforcé por mirar las pantallas sin parpadear, bebiéndome cada momento en que veía a Blight con vida, sé que está muerto, que murió horas atrás, pero hasta que no lo vea no podré terminar de creerlo.

Finalmente, después de lo que parece un año de mi vida el muchacho del Dos le da a Devon el golpe de gracia con su lanza y su cañón suena. La multitud suspira de alivio y tristeza. Las pantallas muestran al distrito Diez en silencio sepulcral. Una pareja anciana y dos muchachos han colapsado en un abrazo familiar mientras una chica grita histérica. Una reportera en tono emocionado anuncia que son la familia y la novia de Devon y entonces los Profesionales encaran a Blight.

Un repentino sentimiento de ira renovada hacia los Profesionales me asalta junto con más dolor, miedo y pena, tanto que a penas puedo respirar. Quiero tirarme al suelo como la novia de Devon y llorar y gritar y sacar todo lo que tengo dentro pero no jugaré el juego del Capitolio. He endurecido mi corazón como una roca frente a la lluvia, inamovible, impasible. Esto es lo último que puedo hacer por Blight, dignificar su muerte con mi propia rebeldía.

Antes de que empezara la tortura de Devon, Blight tuvo una conversación con Link en la que mencionó que había encontrado a alguien y había fijado la vista en la moneda de madera incrustada en su cinturón. Era la primera indicación que había escuchado de que sabía cómo me sentía.

Una pequeña mano toma la mía y me encuentro a Merrill Mason mirando la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Debí ser yo —dice—. Se suponía que sería yo.

Pongo un brazo a su alrededor y lo acerco a mí. No hablamos más pues Link ha comenzado a jugar con Blight, pasándole el cuchillo por la piel y cortándole un poco la mejilla. El miedo en sus ojos es evidente; Tara usa su propio cuchillo en sus brazos. Y cuando Blight comienza a gritar de miedo mi corazón de piedra se rompe.

Juré el día en que cosecharon a Blight que no lloraría hasta que los Juegos acabaran y Blight volviera a casa pero las lágrimas no me hacen caso y caen libres por mi cara. Merrill solloza a mi lado y pronto todos en la plaza lo hacen en mayor o menor medida mientras los Profesionales se ríen del atado tributo que aúlla por su vida. Cada que se acercan a él grita más fuerte y su voz comienza a romperse del esfuerzo pero no se detiene.

Un grito se une al suyo, esta vez de la multitud; volteo a ver a Jonel que está siendo restringido por Mack y Reuben de correr hacia la pantalla.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Blight perdóname! ¡Por favor, por favor Blight! —está histérico y Mack tiene que voltearlo del hombro y golpearlo en la nariz para que se calme pues los camarógrafos y agentes de paz ya se abren paso para llegar a él. Su ataque de nervios se corta de inmediato y vuelve con su padre y hermano que evitan todo contacto visual con todos y todo.

Link y Alabaster se debaten sobre si cortar o no la lengua de Blight para que se calle. Alabaster tiene todas las ganas de hacerlo pero Link insiste en que quiere escucharlo rogar por su vida y pedir piedad hasta que suene su cañón. Ella rueda los ojos y acepta; entonces, tan rápido como comenzaron, los gritos de Blight cesan.

—¿Te quedaste sin aliento? —se burla Link—. No te preocupes, gritarás otra vez en un momento —dice seleccionando un largo cuchillo de aspecto brutal de la inagotable mochila de Tara. Blight no lo mira, sus ojos están posados en un punto en la distancia, detrás de los Profesionales. En su rostro no se ve miedo, no está feliz, en su lugar tiene una expresión de total satisfacción. Un nuevo chillido, mucho más alto y sobrenatural que el de Blight resuena en la arena.

Los Profesionales se voltean despacio, la cámara cambia de ángulo para mostrar la colina a unos metros de ellos. La plaza queda en silencio cuando mira a los seis ponis trotar hacia ellos fijando su mirada en los tributos. El más grande; el semental dorado golpea la tierra con sus cascos agitado.

—¿Qué demon…? —murmura Link y eso es todo lo que los ponis necesitan para echarse sobre todos.

Link grita órdenes a sus aliados y toma una lanza, en éste momento de distracción Blight corta las cuerdas que lo atan con lo que parece ser la navaja que le envió Eamon en el primer día de los Juegos. Corre a través de los Profesionales y Link les ruge para que lo atrapen. Quintus lo intenta pero Blight es demasiado rápido para él. En unos segundos Blight ha saltado al lago y se ha sumergido lejos de la vista. El grito enojado de Link se convierte en un grito de miedo cuando los mutos los rodean.

Ni siquiera noto que mis rodillas comienzan a fallarme cuando ya estoy en el piso. _Se ha librado,_ pienso mientras la multitud en la plaza respira de alivio sin poder creerlo. En verdad _lo ha logrado._

Dos pares de manos, unas pequeñas y unas enormes me envuelven. Merril y Mack logran levantarme a tiempo para ver la batalla entre los mutos y los Profesionales.

Alabaster nunca tiene oportunidad. La espada se le resbala de las sudorosas manos y una yegua plateada la embiste tirándola al suelo y encajándole los dientes en la garganta. Sus gritos se convierten en un gorgoteo cuando la yegua logra arrancarle la piel. Link blande su propia espada contra la criatura pero es claro que no servirá de nada. Alabaster está muerta y Link pronto se encuentra batallando con el semental blanco que suelta una dentellada que casi le alcanza el hombro.

La alianza se ha separado, Quintus y Tara pelean con tres mientras Romani y Link se enfrentan a uno cada uno. Link despacha al suyo y él y su compañero del 4 intentan desesperadamente acabar con el último enemigo para ayudar al resto. Quintus y Tara pelean bien, hiriendo a dos bestias antes de que la tercera se aferre a la muñeca de Tara.

Ella grita de dolor y al instante otro muto la muerde en el otro brazo; por un segundo eterno vemos cómo sus ojos se abren de terror al darse cuenta de lo que está por pasar. Cubro la cara de Merrill con mi cuerpo para que no pueda ver cómo los dos ponis mutantes corren en direcciones opuestas. Los mutos dejan los restos de Tara tirados en el suelo y se voltean a ver a Quintus.

—¡Link, Romani! —llama a sus aliados. Aún intenta mantener a los equinos a raya con el hacha que solía ser de Devon—. ¡Ayuda!

Los otros dos han logrado acabar con el muto contra el que peleaban y observan el predicamento del chico del 2.

—Lánzale tu lanza al más pequeño, yo iré por el dorado —ordena Link pero Romani sólo mueve la cabeza de Quintus a Link, de Link a Quintus y sale corriendo hacia el bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles, destruyendo lo que quedaba de la alianza de Profesionales. Link lo mira alejarse sin decir palabra.

—¡Link, por favor!

Éste mira a su antiguo aliado una vez más que sigue blandiendo el hacha cada vez con menos fuerza frente a los tres mutos que juegan a lanzarle dentelladas, esperando el momento para atacar.

—Lo siento —susurra antes de correr por la orilla del lago y no voltea ni cuando escucha el grito iracundo de Quintus.

La batalla entre Quintus y los mutos es larga y sangrienta pero el final es inevitable. Él es masivo y en sus manos el hacha no goza de mucha precisión pero sí de fuerza bruta. Logra matar a uno de los ponis cuando el otro se le lanza encima. Sus gritos agonizantes son ahogados por los de los mutos, el hacha corta una, dos veces y todos caen, dejando la arena en silencio al fin, excepto por el cañón que marca la muerte heroica del muchacho del 2.

La multitud hace eco del silencio mientras esperamos la confirmación de que Blight sobrevivió. No hemos visto nada de él desde que saltó al lago. Las cámaras sobrevuelan la cornucopia, el bosque, las ruinas y el yermo. Todo en silencio, todo en calma.

Cuando el sol ha salido el día de hoy había nueve tributos en la arena y ahora hay sólo cuatro y no vemos a ninguno. ¿Qué más podría pasar? ¿Qué más quiere el capitolio de un día que seguro entrará en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre?

Un par de pies se hacen visibles, pertenecen a una figura menuda que se abre paso entre los cadáveres de mutos; los tributos muertos ya han sido levantados por los aerodeslizadores. Es él, es Blight. Mojado, cansado y con frío pero vivo. Todos dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio cuando él levanta su bastón y navaja y el paquete que los Profesionales le quitaron en la fuente. Toca el hacha que Quintus ha dejado al morir y una expresión de dolor cruza por su cara, sin duda recordando a Devon. Entonces el sonido de la piedra removiéndose lo sorprende por la espalda; Blight se congela en su lugar y después, lentamente se voltea.

El semental dorado lo mira a unos cien metros, herido y cansado pero también vivo y también mirándolo con el mismo odio ciego de siempre.

Esto es demasiado. ¿Cuánto más piensan que puede aguantar? Ha visto a un hombre ser torturado hasta la muerte, su pierna sigue vendada, casi se ahoga, es un cascarón de hombre pero el Capitolio quiere su espectáculo. Quieren saber qué es lo que se necesita para romper a un elfo.

Blight deja caer todo al suelo y toma la cuerda que lo ató al árbol. Sus ojos nunca dejan de ver al muto pero logra hacer un lazo decente como el que Devon usaba con tanta habilidad. Lo mueve de forma extraña y torpe, sin nada de la gracia de su antiguo aliado.

—Ven a por mí maldito —sisea sabiendo que su voz hará que el caballo cargue.

La audiencia ahoga un grito. La mirada de Blight es desesperada, incluso loca pero sigue moviendo el lazo. En el último momento esquiva el ataque el muto y avienta el lazo. Por un golpe de suerte o designio de los dioses el lazo atrapa el cuello del poni. Al momento que éste siente la horrible y familiar cuerda grita e intenta zafarse, cuando no puede se suelta a galopar, arrastrando a Blight con él.

Casi tengo que mirar hacia otro lado pues Blight queda reducido a una masa sangrienta. Las piedras sueltas de la arena le abren la piel y a penas imagino lo que debe estar sintiendo pero el muto no se detiene, enloquecido por el peso en su cuello.

Por fin el cansancio puede más y detiene la marcha. Tomando ventaja de la velocidad reducida y de las fuerzas que le quedan Blight va subiendo por la cuerda hasta que en un cambio de dirección logra subirse al animal.

El semental se encabrita y da coces intentando quitarse a Blight de encima pero él se agarra con más fuerza de su crin. Por más esfuerzos que hace el caballo no puede tirar a Blight.

—¡Mátalo! ¡Con la navaja de afeitar! ¡Córtale el cuello! —doy un salto porque el grito de Mack me tomó por sorpresa. Gritos similares corren por la plaza pero Blight no hace ningún esfuerzo por sacar su última arma; en su lugar acaricia el cuello de la bestia y le susurra cosas al oído. Se me hace familiar porque es lo que hizo cuando montó al caballo en el desfile y me doy cuenta de que mi chico ha perdido la cabeza.

—No va a matarlo —le digo a Mack—, quiere domarlo.

—Imposible… —comenta mirando la pantalla con los ojos entornados—. No puede hacerse, es una locura.

—Lo es.

Todos concuerdan conmigo, incluyendo a los comentaristas Antonius y Antonia, a las celebridades invitadas, y a las audiencias de todos los demás distritos a través de Panem. Esta es una batalla de voluntades entre el instinto salvaje artificial programado del Capitolio y la magia equina de Blight.

El muto grita, salta, corre por toda la arena y finalmente se quiebra. Los que miramos la pantalla podemos ver cómo el muto se torna de una bestia desprovista de cordura a un caballo domesticado. Antonius especula que los vigilantes dejaron que se desactivara el programa del Capitolio y Antonia dice que quizás con la sobrecarga de la voz de Blight la bestia perdió su propósito pero a penas los oigo ya que Blight escoge ése momento para caer al suelo exhausto.

El muto lo mira, agacha la cabeza y lo toca con su hocico un par de veces. Él no responde así que el poni muerde con delicadeza su hombro, Blight gime y rueda para ponerse de pie apoyándose en el muto justo cuando el paracaídas más grande que he visto cae a sus pies.

Blight abre el paquete y el silencio reina entre la multitud. Dentro hay una montura completa, con riendas, estribos y todo. Mack me aprieta el hombro.

—Funcionó hijo. La donación funcionó.

Me invaden la felicidad y el orgullo aunque sé que de ninguna manera fue sólo el dinero del distrito el que hizo esto posible. El costo de tal regalo debe ser inconmensurable a estas alturas del juego; pero es exactamente lo que Blight necesita y él poco a poco hace lo que debe y le pone la montura al caballo en automático, con sus expertos dedos. Al terminar mira al muto directo a los ojos.

—Tu nombre es Abel —le dice—, porque intentaste destruirme pero no pudiste.

Dicho esto se sube y desaparece de vuelta al lago. La cámara cambia de foco y muestra a Charlie durmiendo bajo un arbusto en el yermo. Romani está encaramado a un árbol en el bosque, es evidente que tiene hambre, frío y pocos cabales. Link se pasea por la cornucopia intentando discernir exactamente en dónde fue que todo salió mal. El himno de Panem suena, el escudo aparece en el cielo y la transmisión termina.

Al momento de silencio le sigue una lluvia de aplausos, gritos y muestras de felicidad y alivio. Hay cuatro tributos en la arena y dos son de los nuestros. Esto nunca ha pasado en la historia del Distrito 7. Los agentes de paz intentan que todos mantengan la calma pero los camarógrafos y reporteros están encantados con la respuesta del público que pronto se transforma en una fiesta.

No quiero ser parte de ella. No puedo reír y beber cuando Blight sigue en la arena, herido y muerto de cansancio. Volveré a sonreír cuando lo vea sano y salvo. Me aparto de Merrill, le digo a Mack que iré a casa y me alejo de la plaza.

Es una distancia corta a casa pero aún así decido tomar un atajo entre los callejones. Estoy por llegar cuando escucho pasos detrás de mí. Veo a dos agentes avanzando y volteo de nuevo encontrando a Tray, el agente que me arrestó la semana pasada, bloqueándome el paso.

—Es él —dice Tray—. El que Eamon dijo. Agárrenlo.

El terror me asalta e intento correr. Le grito a Mack, a Core, a todos. Estoy determinado a volver a la plaza bajo la protección de Mack pero me atrapan y una tela cubre mi rostro. Pateo y doy codazos pero pronto no siento mi cuerpo y mi visión se nubla. Ni siquiera siento cuando caigo al suelo.


	19. Chapter 19

Blight:

El himno suena. Las caras aparecen en el cielo, desde el baño de sangre no aparecían tantas. Alabaster, Quintus, Plautia, Tara y Devon. Mi estómago se hace pequeño al verlo sonreír desde las estrellas. Quiero llorar pero no lo hago, simplemente lo miro a los ojos, el único amigo verdadero que he tenido.

A pesar de lo que los Juegos pretenden hacer Devon no dejó que lo lograran con él. Se mantuvo como mi amigo hasta el final. Le ganó al capitolio en su propio juego, y pagó por ello.

El sello de Panem se va por fin pero a penas lo noto porque las lágrimas que he intentado contener todo el día ya no pueden quedarse en mi organismo. Sin importar cuánto estoy sufriendo ahora sé que no se compara con lo que debe estar pasando en el Distrito 10. Los padres de Devon quienes lo adoraban, su novia que tuvo que mirar al amor de su vida morir de la forma más horrible posible. ¿Cómo se recupera alguien de eso? ¿Qué es lo que los detiene de convertirse en una cáscara de ser humano? Pienso en los hermanos de Devon, tan diferentes de los míos.

Devon dijo que Dalton soñaba con empacar y salir del distrito de una vez por todas, él siempre lo callaba diciéndole que tenía una responsabilidad con su hermanito menor pero no dejo de pensar en que Dalton podría escaparse ahora e ir a… ¿quién sabe a dónde?

Me acosté y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran y se secaran solas, no hago un sonido porque me rehuso a darle al Capitolio la satisfacción de verme tan desolado pero Abel parece haber captado mi humor. El muto que una vez fue salvaje es tan dócil como un gatito ahora y me pone de nervios, aún así me conforta de manera extraña cuando su hocico dorado se acerca y mi rostro es limpiado por su babosa pero amable lengua.

Aún no estoy seguro de cómo fui capaz de lograr que el muto se sometiera a mi control pero no seré quien le vea el diente al caballo regalado, literalmente. Además estaba a punto del colapso cuando llegaron las riendas. Sólo la inmensa satisfacción de saber que la presión finalmente había hecho que Eamon se rompiera y me ayudara hizo que pudiera ensillar a Abel y montarme sobre él. Marchamos a lo largo del río llenando mis botellas de agua y limpiando mis heridas lo mejor que pude como si mi clavado en el agua no hubiera hecho lo suficiente. Y entonces, justo cuando pensé que me desmayaría de dolor y cansancio otro paracaídas cayó del cielo con crema milagrosa del Capitolio. Desafortunadamente era milagrosa nivel "te curo las heridas en un par de días" y no de la instantánea pero en éste punto de los Juegos un regalo así dejaría en bancarrota al Capitolino promedio. En su lugar la crema me entumeció por completo el dolor de las laceraciones que me había hecho esta mañana.

No vi un alma el resto del día y no me sorprende pues sólo quedamos cuatro. Yo, Link y Romani. ¿Se habrá roto la alianza? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que no tienen comida, suministros y que sus aliados están muertos? ¿Tardarán mucho en enfrentarse por las pocas cosas que les quedan? ¿O seguirán aliados hasta que me den caza? Cualquier cosa que intenten hacer contra mí no les será fácil porque ahora tengo a Abel. Si me buscan en la noche Abel los destrozará y si los veo durante el día puedo montar al otro lado de la arena antes de que puedan decir "elfo".

Y luego está Charlie. No la he visto desde que estábamos en los pedestales frente a la Cornucopia. Todo lo que sé es que está viva y sobrevivió a la ruptura de su alianza con Bobbi y Qin Li pero no le he visto ni el polvo desde que comenzaron los Juegos. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Estoy casi dormido pero la cara de mi compañera de Distrito sigue apareciendo en mi cansada mente. La veo como se veía después de las entrevistas, adorable, inocente y determinada. Y recuerdo las últimas palabras que nos dijimos, casi las escucho haciendo eco en la arena vacía.

—Mañana y los días que vengan.

—Si se reduce a alguno de los dos y parece que puedes ganar…

—Te mataré. Y si parece que tú puedes ganar…

—Yo te mataré.

El último pensamiento consciente que tengo es que los Vigilantes podrían convertirnos en profetas.

El siguiente día se sume en una rutina intranquila, casi como si estuviese de vuelta en el 7; si no fuera por el hecho de que el hielo que se instaló en mi estómago desde la cosecha sigue ahí, más molesto que nunca. Ah claro, y la enorme ciudad en ruinas.

Me levanto y como unas raíces que recogí el día anterior, acomodo las riendas de Abel y recorremos el perímetro de la Ciudad de Gigantes hacia la parte oeste de la arena, la única área en la que no he estado. Una parte de mi piensa que es mejor que parezca que hago algo, que tengo un propósito antes de que los Vigilantes y la audiencia decidan que soy demasiado aburrido. Pero otra parte de mí cree (y espera) que hoy sea un día tranquilo ya que ayer fue otro baño de sangre y de seguro el Capitolio lo está repitiendo una y otra vez, analizando cada momento, cada grito y cada gota de sudor. Incluso si se cansan de eso siempre pueden verme montando en mi poni. Al Capitolio le gustan las cosas bonitas y estoy seguro que me veo muy bien.

Abel y yo pasamos la mayoría del día buscando comida; encuentro más raíces, mastico un poco de corteza y Abel se zampa casi todo el pasto y un ratoncito. El sol comienza a ponerse en el cielo y Abel y yo nos miramos, sé que pensamos lo mismo. Tenemos hambre y no debería ser así, somos lo mejor que le ha pasado a los Juegos del Hambre desde que Brutus se dio cuenta que las espadas son más divertidas si las tomas del extremo filoso.

—¡Hey Eamon! Si no estás muy ocupado, creo que tu tributo estrella se merece un festín —es casi gracioso lo rápido que cae el paracaídas justo a mis pies, en él hay una bandeja de plata que seguro cuesta más que mi vecindario. Levanto la tapa y veo que dentro hay una rata del tamaño de un gato. Es repulsivo pero me río porque la verdad es que he comido cosas peores; cuando Papá, Jonel y Abel están ebrios y acaban con todo el grano de tesela se sorprenderían de lo bien que saben las patatas podridas y los ratones.

Aún así es extraño que Eamon se preocupe tanto por mis heridas y tan poco por mi hambre, aunque no es que Eamon sea la persona más emocionalmente estable de la vida tampoco.

Miro al cielo y tomo un riesgo. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? El peor de los males es que le esté hablando al aire.

—¡Oye Jules! Puedes hacerlo mejor que mi mentor gigoló.

El segundo paracaídas viene con un faisán rostizado, y pequeños vegetales aderezados con mantequilla, incluso un pequeño plato de fresas con chocolate. En un segundo entiendo de dónde vino todo y me pregunto cuánta presión de los ciudadanos tuvo que acumularse para que los vigilantes sentaran a Jules en los controles. No creo que esto tenga precedentes pero la regla número uno de los Juegos es que el público debe estar entretenido y la frustración que debieron sentir los capitolinos al ver que sus donaciones no eran usadas seguro que no era divertida.

Estoy tentado a pedirle a Jules algo ridículamente caro sólo porque puede pero aún no salgo de la arena y quién sabe lo que podría necesitar en el futuro. Me siento extasiado y confortable. Link podría acechar en la oscuridad y desollarme mientras duermo y no estaría ni la mitad de incómodo que ayer. Primero porque Abel lo haría pedazos antes de que pudiera levantar su espada y segundo porque sin importar lo que pasara había ganado mi batalla privada con Eamon y aquello valía mucho.

Abel me mira con sus enormes ojos suplicantes y pasa su lengua sobre sus afilados dientes. Sin pensarlo le lanzo la rata y la atrapa satisfecho engulléndola de un bocado en una demostración tremenda digna de un león. Me río y me acuesto al lado de Abel, no hay necesidad de fuego pues su cuerpo mutante está bastante calientito, casi como la chimenea en casa… casa, donde Jason me espera.

Las orejas de Abel se mueven de pronto y suelta un bufido antes de levantarse. Hago lo mismo, con el bastón en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra. Abel trota hacia unos arbustos bajos cerca de nosotros que proyectan largas sombras en el yermo haciendo que se vea mucho más macabra que la vegetación fuera de la arena. Abel olisquea y sisea furioso.

—Tranquilo muchacho —digo—. Probablemente es sólo un conejo o ardilla —o un muto o una trampa de los Vigilantes o Link esperando emboscarnos. Cualquier cosa.

Con un chillido un pequeño animal salta hacia mí. Levanto mi cuchillo y Abel se medio encabrita pero el animal no va directo a mi cuello, lo que me hace pensar que no es un muto. Y entonces veo la mata de cabello, la sucia piel, la ropa que a penas se distingue de la capa de barro que la cubre; y los ojos que una vez fueron amables y gentiles, ahora salvajes e inhumanos.

—Oh Charlie —susurro—. Por los dioses Charlie, ¿qué te han hecho?

Se ha vuelto loca, eso está claro. La forma en que sus ojos miran a ambos lados sin enfocarse en nada y sus dedos se encajan en la tierra me dice que ya no tiene control sobre su mente, es puro instinto. Esconderse y correr, correr y esconderse.

Abel se mueve hacia ella que me escupe y gruñe.

—¡No, Abel! —grito y me arrodillo para mirarla a los ojos. Charlie me devuelve la mirada con aquellos ojos confundidos clavados en mi mano extendida. Entonces, con otro chillido se abalanza y me muerde.

Grito de dolor y de inmediato intento modular mi voz para impedir que Abel termine con Charlie pero él logra empujarla con su fuerte cabeza y uno de sus etéreos resoplidos. Otro grito aún más agudo sale de mi compañera de distrito que se aleja varios metros, encorvada y resoplando, con sus dedos clavándose en la tierra una vez más. Abrazo el cuello de Abel y le susurro palabras reconfortantes.

Charlie nos ignora en favor de desenterrar insectos. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo su familia al verla así y sé que le hice una promesa el día antes de venir aquí, y por mucho que recé para que esto no pasara parece que los dioses han decidido volver a probar los límites de mi mente y corazón.

En silencio y muy despacio me acerqué a ella cuchillo en mano, ella no se da cuenta y Abel no mueve un músculo, sólo me mira con sus ojos oscuros. Me concentro en no mostrar emoción alguna, en no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer porque si lo hago toda mi resolución se irá a pique en un latido y no le haré ningún bien a Charlie al final.

Ninguna lágrima cae por mi cara mientras me pongo justo detrás de ella y levanto el cuchillo sobre mi cabeza. No puedo evitar susurrarle al cielo que me perdonen ella y los dioses por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Y entonces las trompetas resuenan por toda la arena y Charlie gira la cabeza asustada y se escabulle tan rápido que mi cuchillo queda clavado en el piso. A penas tengo un segundo para registrar lo que acaba de pasar cuando Antonia comienza a hablar.

—¡Felicidades a los cuatro finalistas de los cincuenta y doceavos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Enhorabuena por haber llegado tan lejos! Su coraje, valentía y sacrificio serán admirados y celebrados a través de Panem. Hemos notado que algunos de ustedes necesitan un poco de ayuda y queremos dársela como reconocimiento a su persistencia. ¡Los invito ahora a que miren al cielo!

Ruedo los ojos ante la teatralidad del asunto pero miro al cielo y me encuentro con un video de alguna parte de la arena. Parece el muelle donde empezaron los Juegos, donde está la rueda gigante de metal girando lentamente. Antonius continúa el discurso.

—¡Los invitamos a un Festín en la rueda de la fortuna! Al amanecer el muelle será accesible a todos los tributos, hasta ése momento disfruten la vista de lo que les espera.

Las voces se van apagando pero la imagen continúa. La rueda de metal mide casi veinte metros y tiene pequeños compartimentos en cada uno de sus rayos que giran con ella. Dentro de cada carro está la recompensa. La cámara hace un acercamiento y podemos ver que hay comida, armas, medicina, todo lo que atraería a un tributo desesperado, excepto que yo entro en esa categoría.

Es obvio que los vigilantes intentan que los tributos se junten para acabar con los Juegos pero no hay razón para ir al festín en la rueda. Tengo comida, un cuchillo y mi bastón, no estoy muriendo de ninguna herida y lo más importante de todo, tengo a Abel. No hay nada que los vigilantes puedan hacer para hacerme ir a esa trampa. Entonces el último carro entra a escena y no puedo evitar caer al suelo gracias a mis rodillas inestables.

No hay comida ahí, o medicinas o armas, hay una persona, alguien atado y amordazado que parece inconsciente. No tengo que ver el cuerpo musculoso, el pelo rubio o la cara infantil que me sonrió en los establos y me miró con desesperación en el Edificio de Justicia.

Mi voz se me escapa en un silbido.

—Eamon, bastardo infeliz —la imagen se borra y cae la noche. Me quedo ahí por lo que bien pudieron haber sido horas, preso de la incredulidad, la rabia y el miedo. Esta es mi pelea, siempre ha sido mi pelea pero ahora lo han llevado demasiado lejos.

Abel lame mi hombro y lo miro acordándome de su presencia.

—¿Estás listo para comerte a unos cuantos profesionales mi amigo? —Abel relincha feliz.

No me molesto en empacar nada, no hay nada que pueda necesitar aquí. Simplemente me monto en Abel con mi bastón y cuchillo y me encamino a la Ciudad de los Gigantes en su lomo dorado, listo para acabar con estos Juegos del Hambre.


End file.
